Fairytale Negative
by Perfect Soldier 01
Summary: LxZ. Hyrule is warstricken. With Link murdered and Zelda kidnapped by the Gerudos, will a marriage to a suspicious Lord, whose loyal subjects are Twinrova, save Hyrule? But why can Impa see Link's ghost when he should have died?
1. Prologue

Fairytale Negative

* * *

AN: This is getting a complete make-over. Originally this was meant to be a one-shot, but now that I've decided to make this a proper story, this will now act as a prologue. Just to be confusing, this is the only part that will be in first person, seeing as how I already wrote this before I decided to turn it into a story. Normal font is for Zelda's thoughts, and Italics are Link's thoughts.

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

I never thought it would come to this. I never thought I would see this day come so soon, while you could still wield a sword one-handed. I didn't go to your burial, but I come alone, everyday, to that courtyard, where you can finally rest in peace. No more battles, no more bloodshed to stain your pure heart. You can lay down your sword, your weapons. The weary warrior can to put to sleep.

But when I come, I can't stop the tears, and I can't help but feel the cold chill of the wind. The earth won't even let my tears reach you; they catch them with their strong blades and carry them valiantly. And when I see them carrying that burden upon their shoulders, somehow I think of you. No matter what the task was, the mission, the quest, the adventure…you took it on regardless. You would carry everything with you, holding it high above your head, never tiring from your duty.

Yet I think you knew that it would be your duty that would take away your life. It wouldn't be old age or sickness; it would be by the way of the sword. And I don't think you would have wanted it to be any other way. You died a brave and courageous man, fighting for your country, my kingdom…my kingdom that is now a broken and hollow place without you. Even though you saved and protected this beautiful land, the gentlest sunrise with every warm colour bleeding across the sky…it just can't be as beautiful without you being there.

I don't know how that can be. The simplest fact that you're not somewhere roaming in the farthest mountains or trudging through the deepest forests is enough to drain away that invisible essence that nature holds. I know that you can't see the same things I do. I know you can't see them with me either. I know…that you'll never see me again.

I'm kneeling beside you, but your eyes will be closed, locked away under the dark, gritty earth beneath my feet. The grey stone surrounds us both in a dull circle, worn and weathered by the wind and the rain. No sunshine is breaking against the walls; the clouds hold and restrain it behind their billowing fingers, casting a solemn gloom upon this small courtyard. The flowers won't bloom anymore, not even if I give them the utmost care; they die and wilt back into the soil…to you.

For a moment, I didn't know where I was. Everything looked so familiar to my eyes, and yet I refused to believe where I was standing. Was this a dream? Was this…what it's like in the afterlife?

I touched my chest, feeling the raised skin bulge over the deep ravine that had sliced across my body. My fingers lingered over it, feeling the dried blood in untidy, clotted spheres. There was no pain. They rested over my heart for a while, the beginning and the end of everything I'd lived for. I smiled sadly, hanging my head in my hands, lifting them away from the silent muscle slowly.

"Link, what are you doing?" Gloved hands slid around my waist and something warm pressed against my back. I froze. "Don't be so glum. It's a beautiful day, Link."

"Zelda? Is that you?" I said nervously. How could she be here?

"Of course it's me," her voice scolded playfully. "Look, all the flowers are blooming ever so nicely in the courtyard."

She came to my side and looked up at me with smiling eyes, her hand catching mine. I looked through the archway out into the circular garden where the sun shone brilliantly down upon everything it touched with its golden rays… All except one dark figure crouching by the steps leading to the window.

I walked forward with Zelda by my side, out into the bright, glinting panels of grey. The grass was alive and healthy, fresh with new dew beaded through the forest of green blades; the flowers were alight with colour, fiery reds and yellows and pale, fragile whites waving in the cool breeze… but my eyes kept glancing back to that dark figure by the steps. It was a woman, her head buried in her hands, veiled completely by the locks of hair that cascaded down her face. She was trembling, her breathing short and quick like she were crying, although I couldn't hear her.

"Link, what are you staring at?" Zelda asked.

"Don't you see that woman over there?" I said, not allowing my eyes to wonder from the strange figure.

"There's nothing there, Link." I let go of her hand, and strode across the courtyard, kneeling down beside her.

A new gust of wind brushed past me, blowing away the hair that hung over my shaking face. I tucked away the loose strands of hair behind my ear, and in the silence I thought I heard someone breathe. I looked up, but no one was there.

"Zelda," I whispered, "why are you crying?"

"Link, you're not acting like yourself today," the ghostly voice said behind me, but suddenly I knew that it wasn't her voice.

"Zelda, tell me why."

The tears came again, as if strung and forced out by the strangling hands around my neck. I stare at your grave, and they just fall. Sometimes I dream of being a warrior like you, so I could go with you and fight by your side, and be of some use to this cursed land. I always thought that if you were by my side, I could do anything in the world. You gave me that strength, the courage to face everyday with a renewed faith that you'd come home.

"Why? Why did you have to go?" I choked out.

Silently I cursed myself. I remembered once as a child Impa telling me something. 'You always want what you can't have.' At the time I had denied it, but as I grew older, waiting for you to awaken from that seven-year sleep, I began to see the truth in her words. I wanted safety…freedom from the mask of the Sheikah…peace from Ganondorf's reign…but most of all I wanted you. I knew you'd come to rescue us from Ganon's evil terror, that you'd bring back the light into this world. But you ended up extinguishing it too.

"Why did I rely on you so much?" The words more or less tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I bit my lip in shame. It was true.

I couldn't say a word.

"This is what you've always wanted, isn't it Link?" the cold distant voice said. "The only thing you've ever wanted was a home…someone to love. This is what you want."

I touched Zelda's crying face. "Yes," I admitted.

"Then why don't you embrace your paradise as you ought?"

I paused for a moment. Why? I had what I always dreamed of…but there was something fake and unreal.

"Because the woman I love does not belong to this world." Everything went oddly quiet. I looked up and saw the image of Zelda had disappeared.

It felt as though someone touched my cheek and I brought my head out of my damp hands. The breeze blew raw at my eyes, stinging them with a more painful misery. But for a moment I thought I saw someone beside me, gazing at my face with concern. The blurred figure reached out and pulled its arms around me, filling the aching void in my heart with a brief, tender warmth. It was fleeting, a light breath of the air, but I felt it. I blinked away the tears and moved to embrace the odd, green shape, only to find my arms return to my shoulders, empty and cold once again.

"Link, where are you?" I murmured in the silence as I cast my head toward the sky.

She was like a shadow; a faded blur of a person, but I knew that she'd realised I as there. Somehow, I found myself being content sitting beside her. Even though I couldn't touch her or heal her wounds, I was happy in this strange security that led me to believe that this really was Zelda here beside me, the woman I'd left behind and the woman I had loved with all my heart. I was at peace knowing that I could watch her and see her beautiful face. That was enough for me.

For a long time I had wanted somewhere to call home. I had wanted to know what my parents were like and where they had come from. But I came to find that I would never really come to attain what I wanted to know. Yet I still found myself yearning for somewhere to rest where there wasn't battle. I suppose I have that now…now I'm no longer of that bloodstained world. I knew that someday I would be able to go home. But now that it's here…it doesn't seem half as peaceful as I thought it would be.

There was something else though, something more than a home that I had wanted. I never came to know my mother, or my father. I don't know what it's like to be brought up by a loving family, by people who care about you sometimes more than themselves. The Deku Tree had told me that my mother died trying to save me by entrusting me to the Kokiri. She'd done everything possible to make sure I was safe because she knew that she couldn't take care of me.

Zelda had taken my place of being the protected child, and I had gone to do everything I could to keep her safe. I knew that I was needed elsewhere other than in her arms. I knew I couldn't protect her alone. It had been a difficult departure, and one I wish I never had to make. Someday I had wanted her to understand that.

But rather than hoping to come back to a place I could call home, I wanted to come back to her, the real Zelda. I didn't want to live in a fantasy world, satisfying whatever I desired. Until the time was right, I was ready to wait here in this limbo between life and death, the time when Zelda would join me and we could walk together toward that one exit.

Something lit up in the sky, and the sunlight sprung forth from behind the cloud's dreary prison. I stood up, smiling slightly as I felt the tears cease in my eyes.

"Are you up there, Link? Birds cooed in the second morning light as if answering my question, and I smiled again. "Of course you are." I looked back at the raised mound in the ground, and then toward the exit of the courtyard. "I think I have overstayed my welcome." I crouched down and ran my hand over the grass. "I hope you'll wait for me, Link."

Taking one last look I turned and left through that single archway, both the only entrance and the only exit, feeling a fresh breeze walk along with me.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: For those of you who read the prologue when I first posted it, you'll realise that the title has changed from 'One Entrance, One Exit' mainly because of the response I got from your reviews. I decided I would give this a chance to become something more. So bear with me if things go a little odd. From now on the story will be in third person too.

I watched the Japanese film 'sky-high' the other day too, and I was inspired to carry on with the idea of a ghost watching over their lover. If you ever get a chance to see it, I really recommend it, despite it being a bit gory at points (there are some quite graphic murder scenes Xx).

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Time was running short. It was only a matter of months until the entire kingdom would become completely bankrupt. Trade had come to a standstill, and the war at the borders was draining the finances dry. Nothing could be sent elsewhere, and nothing could be brought in. And now, having lost Link, their leading commander, in battle, Hyrule's forces were slowly being beaten back into their own country.

It had been a sad day for everyone in Hyrule Castle that cold November morning. Leaves scarped against the stone floors of the bare courtyards, ploughing through the dead grass, the chill of the wind carrying them on their journey. No birds had been singing in the trees, leaving the unbearable silence weighing down on the palace, amplifying the slow drag and limp of the brave soldier that crawled across the drawbridge. On the man's back slumped his commander, crimson drips washing over the ground and his clothes. Together they stumbled up to the gates, earning many a gasp and whimper from the subdued and wary townspeople going about their daily routines in the quiet market. Many men had been brought back this way, but none had stimulated such a response as seeing Link being carried like a sack on the man's back.

As they reached the castle gate crowds of people had followed, many aiding the soldier in his dreadful duty of presenting, not only their leading commander, but also the heir to the throne and fiancée of Princess Zelda. The guards on duty, few as they were, swung back the gates immediately, one fleeing to inform their superior, who would then carry the message directly to the throne. But no sooner had the soldier crossed over into the stronghold and keep of the castle did the Princess appear, a distressed disbelief quivering in her eyes. The soldier had looked away, feeling emotions within him stir as he laid Link on the floor and watched the Princess cry aloud.

"The commander died in battle, a brave and noble man," the soldier said, insecurity shaking in his voice. "I found commander Link on the battlefield and administered medication to the limit of my knowledge, but alas, I fear I was too late."

Zelda, still holding Link's pale body close, raised her head. "I thank you for your service, dear knight of my father's army. You undertook one of the most dreadful of situations and carried it through to the end. Both my father and I thank you."

But nothing could hide the sorrow and the flood tide about to burst behind her eyes. The soldier bowed and quickly left, only to return to whence he came where he too would inevitably be killed and carried back on the same path. He only prayed that their commander's soul would be watching over them, guiding their actions even in death as they struggled to defend the shrinking borders of Hyrule. And that day proved to become the truth. It had been a long time after Link's solemn burial that a great man on a dark horse rode into the kingdom, a battalion of thousands at his heels.

The sound of heavy footsteps thundered against the dank floor, the flap of material close behind. A single candle lit the way, throwing away the shadows that haunted the deepest dungeons of his castle. Rats squeaked in terror as the ominous giant trod amongst their undisturbed homes, scuttling close against the thin corridor walls in a hope not to be crushed underfoot. The man came to a thick metal door, and with the clanging echo of a key turning, the door groaned as it was pushed open, grating against the floor. Torches lined the walls, their blaze bringing his true face from underneath the cloaked hood as grimy, tanned fingers snubbed out the small flame of the candle. Along the walls were lines of neatly arranged bottles and vials, and rows of old books hidden in a coat of dust. In the centre of the room was a sphere of broken stone held in a saucer ribbed with small teeth. Strong rope was bound around the glowing stone so that it could be worn as a necklace.

Grinning at the profound green light emanating from the stone, the man set the candle aside and lowered his hand into the teeth-rimmed saucer and closed his fingers around it. He stared deeply at the glinting colours emerging within the core, waiting for them to become clear.

"Are you there, Master?" a sudden, shrewd voice said.

"I am here. What news have you, my witch?"

"I must be brief on this gossip stone, my lord, for the castle is in an uproar. Master, the commander of Hyrule has fallen! The time for you to claim the Triforce has come. Ride, master, ride with your armies and defeat the invaders!"

"Is it correct that he died in battle? Did anyone witness his death?"

"Only I, my lord."

"How truly wonderful the art of possession is. I applaud your accomplishment, but your reward is yet to come. I shall now take the time to gather my own armies and, indeed, ride into Hyrule. How ironic it shall be that the one they exiled should be the one to save them."

"I shall await your arrival, Master Ganondorf."

The glow then disappeared and the colours faded, leaving nothing but the torches flickering in the darkness. His cruel grin grew wider and Ganondorf set the gossip stone back on the table and turned aside to a leaf-bound book lying open. It had taken him many, possibly hundreds of long years to harness the complex magic of his gossip stones, as well as to master the spells that lay encrypted in the words of the gods. The old book had once been thrown away in aeons past because of the terrible treachery preached inside, burned and scattered as ashes into the world. Yet even as dirt, the evil held in the words was never lost. Two powerful sorceresses knew of its exact content, but they had been slain and sealed away by the Hero of Legends long ago.

The sages had awakened, and King of Evil banished from Hyrule for an eternity. But being exiled is not to face death. The spirit, the demon that had been Ganon was lost in the Sacred Realm along with every other monster ever slaughtered by the Hero. Millennia passed and the spirit lay dormant and useless against the immense power of the sages guarding the paths to the outside world. But the man, Ganondorf Dragmire had been the one to be exiled, to never step foot on Hyrule's green pastures for the length of his life. Obeying the orders ruled out by the King, he had set out and became prosperous in a far away land, rising to become its law and ruler. Here the sages could do him no harm, for their concern was with Hyrule. Here he was a free man, under no speculation or suspicion from curious children, and it would be here that he would wait until the time was right.

As a new man, he found comfort in the study of old manuscripts and texts dating from the past ages. He became adept in magic and the dark arts, relishing the power that grew within him, replacing what had been taken away when Ganon's spirit had been severed from his soul. His great knowledge of magic grew so large that he learned of a spell to extend his life far beyond mortality. But his spells needed exotic and dangerous elements found in only the most remote of regions of the land, and he would travel across the highest mountains and across the deepest seas, each time wandering into a new country as a stranger.

He became lost from one memory to the next as the time went by, and as Ganondorf travelled he came to a forbidden and abandoned land, devoid of any life or growth. Deep in a canyon of red stone and dusty earth he had travelled when he came to a hill of carefully placed boulders, protruding from the cliff face like a pyramid. As weary and famished as he was, he smiled and began to recite a simple levitation spell to heave away the rocks blocking his path. In the days gone by, the local townspeople had quaked in their shoes as he asked for directions.

"That place is a cursed and forsaken land, sir! Devils and monsters lurk in the canyon of the Witches Tomb. No one has ever returned from there alive, or sane. The heat drives people crazy and there is nothing for food or drink! You will surely die if you venture forward, sir!"

"The Witches Tomb? How dare you speak of such evil!"

Ganondorf had sneered at their fear and had carried on his way regardless. When the last boulder had been removed, before him had stood a mighty gate, engraved straight into the rock rough and hastily carved markings that could only be described as warnings. Whole tree trunks barricaded the way, many falling to the ground, dry and brittle without the support of the rocky capsule. They had been easy enough to remove. But after that, tall stone pillars had been forged, criss-crossing from wall to wall, blocking the way forward once more. Breathing heavily, Ganondorf began reciting another spell, however he paused when he heard a faint breathing hiss in the air from within the darkened chambers.

Light from the outside had squeezed through the minuscule holes in the maze of pillars, shining on into the inside of the tomb, and onto the withered skin of an eyelid. It was warm, heavy with the heat of the desert canyon. It dispelled the chilling freeze in the air, coming into balance after all the years of lying dead. The two elements complimented each other, rousing the fragment of vitality still housed inside their hearts.

"Koume, it seems that someone has disturbed our resting place."

"Indeed, but I ask you this, Kotake, how is it that we are alive?"

"Dear sister, your slumber has affected you greatly. We live not on mortality, but on the searing heat of fire and the cold breath of ice! No one can merely seal us away, hoping that we will disappear. Pitiful humans, there will always be one to revive and awaken us once again!"

"I sense a great magic energy, Kotake…that of Lord Ganondorf!"

"And that one has come, Koume!"

Decades had passed since; Twinrova revived from their sleep. They travelled with their master from country to country, aiding him with his search and dictating the words of the ancient book of Mudora back onto script. Still it was not finished, as it lay there open on the table in his dark room, but there were other matters at hand. Ganondorf had the spells he needed and had placed his pawns on the chessboard. He was the wealthy ruler of a kingdom, the law and order. He had hundreds of loyal soldiers waiting at his command, horses saddled and strong weapons. And now, in his torch lit chamber, he would conduct his final spell before he would mount his horse and ride back to the land of his birth; the land that had exiled him over two thousand years ago.

"How ironic indeed," he muttered as he began to read the ancient language of the Hylians.

* * *

AN: If you've ever read any of my other LOZ stories, you'll realise that this is something very different from what I've done before. This has nothing to do with time, or anything to do time travelling. This is a fairytale, and it must be read as if it were a fairytale. Evil magicians are nearly always old geezers who really shouldn't still be alive, and the same thing applies here (except that Ganondorf isn't meant to look old here).

I could put this as an alternate universe, but it really isn't. I'm taking the idea of Ganondorf going to the castle in OoT and presenting himself before the King in slightly different direction. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and thank you to everyone who reviewed! You're the people that made this happen:D

* * *

**CD: **Yeah, the prologue was a little odd, but it will make more sense later.

**Sage of Hyrule: **They can't be together because I'm an evil, evil person :D. But no, really, it's very relevant to the story.

**Isis3110:** Thank you! If you want more Legend of Zelda stories, check out the ones on my favourites list.

**Devila1024:** Thank you, and you needn't worry about me stopping to write. I've got plenty of ideas left :D

**Card-Captor: **I'm really glad you like it :D

**Rainer Aquarias - Sage of Time: **I'm glad you liked it! But yes, reading it over again, Link's waking up was probably a weak point in the prologue. Thank you for pointing it out.

**Lenipez sideshow:** I hope this chapter isn't quite so sad as the last ;

**Hououza:** I'm glad you liked it!

**zeldaisthebest: **Thanks!

**Lady Kumiko: **I wouldn't want to make you sad, so I'm going to carry on! Yay:D


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so sorry that this has taken ages to be updated! Blame school and lack of creativity for three weeks. Soon I'll have my other LxZ fic out of the way, so I'll be able to concentrate on this one more. Anyway, here we are. Chapter 2. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

It was meant to have been a marriage of rank and status, not one of love. It wasn't meant to hurt, and neither was she meant to have fallen in love; but she did.

The sun was still high in the clouds, slumbering in a light daze that filtered over the lands. The golden rays spilled through the grand windows of the castle, set high upon the hills overlooking the empty and abandoned plains that had once been full of vitality. Every dark shadow should have been banished to the smallest corner, yet they remained and lingered, festering in the dawn.

Zelda awoke, alone and cold. Unconsciously her hand wandered away from her, reaching, feeling for something warm. Shivers bit at her spine, gnawing all the way down her body. But soon she would be warm. All he ever said was to reach out and he would be there. He would come to save her, always.

However, when Zelda's fingers failed their task, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes were torn open, burning with tears. Her hand, limp with defeat, retreated back to her chest where it rested, trying in vain to quell the sharp breaths as she cried freely against her pillow. This morning had been a ghost of another. Never had she felt so cold, so deflated. It had been the morning of Link's departure. Despite Zelda's plea he had been determined to spend at least one night with his future wife; nothing at all could sway his decision.

Both knew what defilement they would bring upon themselves, neither being married. Zelda still remembered the anger she had felt, having been interrupted so late at night. But that had quickly been replaced by shock as Link strode in, shut the door and placed his hands on her shoulders. There had been a mad craze in his eyes, something that had frightened Zelda as she looked at his rough appearance. But through that desperation there had been a frightened man with death following at his heels. His breath was uneasy, his hand trembling slightly upon her. No words were said between them; all conversation took place in that one long stare. Link had touched her cheek stroking the soft skin with his thumb, looking at her, pleading.

They shouldn't have fallen in love; it was far less painful. Both knew it, yet they came together, falling to the floor in a hot flare of fleeting caresses, forgetting all but each other.

That morning had come all too quickly, the same chilly sunrise streaming into Zelda's room. Link had risen far earlier, his eyes resting on his lover's sleeping form as he stood by the door. A small wish came through his mind that they had met under different circumstances; that he was not the commander of Hyrule's army but that he were some lord or even a peasant. Such a beautiful, kind and gentle woman did not deserve such cruelty or misfortune. He crossed back over to her bedside and leaned down, touching his lips to her forehead. Zelda's lips had curled into a smile as she stirred deep in her serene slumber, but her eyes remained closed. Feeling his heart wrench in his chest, Link kissed her beaming mouth one last time before closing his blurred eyes and walking hurriedly out of the room.

As if angels were lifting her up into the sky, Zelda awoke to the soft clicking of something far away. She rolled over onto her stomach as her eyes opened, expecting to find the handsome form of her lover opposite her, the golden sunshine shining in his flaxen hair. But her smile dissipated at once and she sat up with a start. He had gone.

And again, each morning there had been that small sliver of hope that it had all been a dream, a fantasy that hadn't happened, and that she would awake to see Link lying beside her, smiling. But this time there had been the same sunlight, the dim, cold light of a bloodstained night. She felt cold, as if a wind surrounded her in a frosted embrace, chilling her tears away.

Unknown to Zelda however, Impa, almost her foster mother, had slipped through the door. "Please, do not cry your highness. He does not want it so."

Zelda jumped in fright, as the older woman placed an affectionate hand on her shoulder, smiling sadly. Impa had always been the best part of a mystery to her, and no doubt would remain so until her being ceased to exist. But even for such an elusive character, Impa had not fallen short of a mother in Zelda's growing up. Her own mother, having died young in her life, was a faint, mostly obscured memory. She could not remember her soft touch or gentle, soothing eyes that would send even the most stubborn of children into a calm of tranquillity. It had been Impa that had lulled her infantile tantrums, given her advice throughout her life, when needed or not, and it had been she who had held her while she cried unafraid of judgement.

Her father had never taken so much of an interest in his daughter. In truth, Zelda had always thought that he would have preferred a son, someone strong and wise to take to the throne after his reign. While he showed the odd interest, the King was an awkward man, neither indulgent nor tolerant. More often than not Zelda was being reprimanded for her rash actions or remarks, always followed by Impa taking her away to her courtyard. It was the one place she could call hers, and it was here where she would argue all the things she would never have the courage to say in front of her father, with Impa always listening with the highest attention, guiding her where she was wrong and right.

And it was now, at her most devastating moment that Impa was there again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He does not wish to see you cry."

"Who - "

"Come, princess, your father requests your audience."

---

Link didn't know why he was still walking on the earth. He could walk through doors, walls and pass through anything. Who ever he saw, they took no notice, walking past as if he weren't there. As the commander of the army, people would have almost dropped to their knees as he passed, bowing low and saluting his presence. Yet now it was as if he were nothing, a ghost still roaming the world in an endless quest for something yet unknown.

He now stood in the very familiar position of the castle balcony, wondering if this really was what the afterlife was like, or whether he was here for a reason, an unfulfilled purpose to accomplish that had been robbed from him by death. Even after banishing Ganondorf and saving Hyrule from the hell of his evil, must he still have a task to complete?

His eyes were averted from the interior of the room. Nothing could bring him to watch Zelda crying like that. Guilt burnt deep inside him, smouldering, surrounding him in the aroma of putrid decay, and bringing back the horrific memories of the battlefield. All around him had lain burning bodies, rotting and crackling amidst the clashing of swords and the shouts of the survivors.

Yet nothing would shake the questions that swamped his mind. The weaponry that their advisories wielded was of a very unfamiliar nature, as if the art of swordsman-ship had been enhanced and improved in a matter of years, when it should have taken centuries. Their weapons were stronger, sharper, their balance rightly adjusted to each man. They weren't clumsy like the Hylian swords. Each soldier had the same sword, created in the same frame and mould.

But it wasn't only their swords; it was their abounding supply of other arms, completely foreign even to the commander. An entire fleet consisted of archers, but their bows were not of the normal shape of size. They cradled them in their arms, pulling a trigger to fire the arrows at a faster, further and more accurate distance. Many of Hyrule's men had run blindly into such a fate, none knowing just how powerful the odd weapons were. It was only a quick order, but Link could have sworn that they were called 'crossbows'.

Not only did they have the majority of soldiers as swordsmen and archers, but also they brought mounted knights, trained highly in the art of the most elite black magic. Link couldn't understand what knowledge they possessed, and how such technology of the crossbow and new craftsmanship could have missed Hyrule in its passing. How could this possibly be the artillery of the present day?

It had been something that had occupied his mind ever since this new identity had been forced upon him. But now something else diverted his attention. Black clouds were beginning to form in the skies and the sun had faded behind the wall of the oncoming storms. Only moments before had the sun been shining, fighting away the threats of rain. Perhaps it would cool the burning corpses that still littered the growing barren war fields.

Link walked back inside, the glass door passing through him like air. Zelda lay there sobbing, clutching the white sheets in her pale hands. She looked thinner. Feeling compassion rise, he walked over to her, wanting to hold her in his arms, but reality came as a stinging needle as his hand glided with ease through her body. It looked all to familiar to him, and the morning in which he left came back as a haunting dream, only then he could touch her. He should never have left that morning.

The door then opened and in walked another familiar face. Zelda didn't notice, but Link turned his head, smiling slightly knowing that someone was there to comfort her in my absence. But Impa merely stood there, a shocked look flashing across her face as she stared at Zelda. Trailing his hand back across her cheek, Link rose and waited to watch the scene unfold. Yet all the time, Impa's eyes looked at him, sending an instant flood of fright rushing through his limbs. She raised her hand to her forehead, saluting.

Could she see me?

She turned her gaze away, attending to Zelda as she roused her from her tearful sleep. "Please do not cry your highness. He does not want it so."

"What do you mean?"

Link felt a pang of happiness underneath the sorrow. Her voice was still as heavenly to my ears as it had been the first moment it had graced my hearing.

"He does not wish to see you cry."

* * *

AN: Dun, dun, dun! So, what do you think? hint hint: review! :D Some of you may have remembered that I mentioned about the time thing with Ganondorf in Chapter 1, and now may be thinking that this chapter was a bit at odds with what I said. How can Link defeat Ganon and still be as old when thousands of millennia passed? I assure you, it was NOT a mistake. The answer will come in due time :P Thank you too, for everyone who reviewed!

****

Rainer Aquarias - Sage of Time: Thank you! I wanted Link's part to be sad and I'm glad I've achieved that.

****

Hououza: Yeah, this is taking a very different turn from what I intended. Hope it lives up to be good :D

****

breezydusk: Thank you so much :D Yeah, the prologue was maybe a little too deep, but then again, that was meant to stand alone as a short. I didn't want to change it though.

****

Lady Kumiko: Yes, school is definately an evil thing. It takes up just too much time -- Way, way, way too much time.

****

Lenipez sideshow: Yep, I hope it stays good

I hope I won't take as long with the next chapter, but I can't promise anything XD. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three is alive!

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

The King of Hyrule was a man of great importance in the eyes of his subjects, every decision marking out the path of their lives. His word was right and true, courageous and fearless. Never had he made a mistake, Power flowed from his fingertips, and his strong hand had guided his soldiers into war against this strange new enemy that stalked the borders. For some time they had been settled not very far outside the forests that encircled their peaceful country.

The trees were a thick barrage of ancient woodland, making transport almost impossible even on foot. Their wide and healthy trunks spread across the earth, nearly touching one another and where the treetops were a tight mesh of branches and leaves, all weaving together, pressed against the great pillars. Even the birds and beasts of the lands dared not to inhabit such a compact and relentless area, leaving the great forests eerily quiet to the wandering traveller, giving birth to countless tales that had no doubt spread all over the world. The Haunted Woodland of Hyrule was still a favourite to Hylian infants, and characters such as the legendary, eternal Kokiri children would appear. Of course there were the variations, but nearly every story included the mythical boy that came from the forest and saved all of Hyrule from the monsters of the world. Many thought that these children were merely a tale of old passed down through the generations, while some held the adamant belief that they really did exist, hidden away in the depths of the forests where humans could never enter. But not a person in the land could admit that they had seen a real Kokiri.

Yet somehow, the King knew that the enemy was preparing for war. Rumours had spread like wildfire that the legend of the Kokiri was indeed true, - the King had been in secret alliance with them this entire time, and they really were the protectors of Hyrule that would come and save the people danger again - yet high in the windows of the palace the King scoffed at their gossip.

How easy it was to rely on myth and hope to carry the human spirit away from the pits of hell that were begging to swallow them whole. How easy it was to remain naïve, living in the realms where children sing and dance away their troubles. Pitiful, stupid creatures.

Looking down at the Market Square through the large panes of glass of Hyrule Castle, set back into the hillsides, the King brought a weary hand to his forehead and wiped away the beads of sweat in a slow, lethargic motion. His rough fingers drawled down his old, wrinkled skin, leaving a cold line running across his hollow cheeks. Sleep had been a privilege even at the best of times, for there were nearly matters to be attended to at all hours of the day, especially now. The days of dreaming seemed in aeons past, for the King had not returned to his chambers in nearly a week, possibly longer. Time was in another existence to the King, the only indicators being the fading light in the evenings and the rising sunlight at dawn. Hours melted into one seamless extract of his life, fatigue never far behind his shadow, tugging at his eyes.

For a morning so cold, the humidity in the air was certainly at record levels. The torches that lined the walls of the King's study were ablaze with heat hotter than the sun itself and he felt an ardent wish to be down into the chilling air as a peasant. That way, he wouldn't have to face the next few moments that would not only put him and his daughter at risk, but the entire nation at the mercy of another. Ever since the King's wife had died, he had been left alone to raise a daughter whose temper and passion would never be equalled by any raving child. When the chance to dream came, it would always be a happy one. His wife would still be alive, and maybe they might live together with their wonderful daughter in some far away land, with no responsibilities or orders to fulfil, no treaties to form and no laws to pass. The three of them would live in peace, and Zelda would marry happily like any other ordinary girl, and he and his wife would grow old and grey, together.

How he had managed to bring up Zelda at all was beyond his comprehension. However much he wanted to help and care for her, something in his approaches had always been unacceptable. But the King was not a man of much patience, and was very quick to anger, and for the most part of eighteen years, his beautiful daughter had been subject to lectures that were delivered more harshly than meant and advise given too strongly. Yet somehow she was sometimes the wisest being he had ever known, reminding him far too distinctly of her mother. The only difference was her brilliant blue eyes. They had not belonged to her mother, but to him, and sometimes it was the only barricade that separated Zelda from becoming entirely the woman her mother had once been.

Saying a silent prayer under his breath, the King prayed for the patience he had always lacked and slowly turned around to meet the expecting eyes of his visitor. Today had been a beautiful day for the glory of Hyrule, for the war had ceased, the battle won, and the man standing before him had been the source of it all. In the dead of night, he and his men had ridden from the fabled land far beyond the borders of Hyrule, a name that was easily forgotten. Brandishing a red flag adorned with a flurry of black and golden Guays they had charged into battle, wiping out the enemy, galloping over the splintered and blown away trunks of the ancient forest that had once stood tall and proud. Riding on a great dark horse of the blackest nights he slaughtered them with such god-like speed it seemed impossible. In less than a few hours the man's many thousands of men had destroyed their camps, families, supplies, and their warriors, the Hylians and themselves the only ones remaining.

At the mere sight of the huge double bladed swords he held in his armour plated gloves, the soldiers had dropped to their knees shouting praise and adoration, begging silently that they were not to be killed too. The man ordered them to stand and lead him to the King of Hyrule. They did so with the greatest respect and reverence, guiding him quickly so that they might not anger his brutal power. The battered remnants of the Hylian forces and the brilliant warriors of the man, dressed in beautiful armour and bearing awesome weapons rode through the Market, the night shadow still shrouding the villagers in sleep. No one saw their supposedly triumphant return, but as the morning had risen bearing an even colder wind, people had begun to gather at the castle gates, curious to know what so many soldiers and horses were doing in the front gardens.

Their leader now stood before the King as he had wanted, clothed in a long dark cape that swept across his broad shoulders and chest, rising high and covering the lower portion of his face. A high ranking battle helmet marked with the symbol of the Guay crowned his head, shadowing his forehead, leaving only his bright eyes visible. His black clothes looked strangely out of place against the pale colours of the walls and the bright sky painted across the windows, as did the narrow, piercing glare when compared with the King's wide, worried gaze. The King cleared his throat, and finally spoke.

"I am eternally grateful for your most generous services, for you have saved our nation not only from the war but also from possible famine and epidemic that may well have spread throughout Hyrule had it not been for your brave and courageous actions."

"I thank you, your majesty," the stranger replied. "My subjects led me to believe that Hyrule was in terrible danger, and I only felt that relief should be dealt justly. Consider it a favour from generations past." Something must have shown in the King's expression, for he continued, "Have I said something to offend you, your majesty?"

"No, no, I apologise," he muttered. "How is it possible that your country, one so far from Hyrule, heard that we were in need of help?"

"Ah, forgive me, your highness. I must have forgotten to mention a small detail about my history. Many generations ago, my ancestors dwelled in this prosperous land but since then we have travelled to the farthest outskirts of the lands, many families falling behind along the way. Ever since, there have been very frequent messengers travelling between our vast family, bringing with them news from their own land. Each generation has remained faithful to the traditions laid out so very long ago and was the news that Hyrule had undertaken the taxing strain of war with foreign enemies that came to me from my brother.

"He rode for an entire month, knowing that I was the only member of our diminishing clan that had both the power and wealth to be able to put things right. When the news reached me, I felt that it was my duty to protect the land of my ancestors, and immediately gathered me men and set out for our homeland. I feared I would be too late, and that our efforts may be wasted as my brother brought the horrific news that our forces were being defeated very quickly. However, it seems that we arrived at a very opportune moment."

"Yes, indeed you did arrive at the most miraculous time, and may the goddesses bless you and make your own land prosperous and yield a good harvest for eternity. I bless your dear ancestors, who without them, our victory would not have been possible today. But please, speak. You came here to speak with me for a reason. It is only your right to ask. I have spoken far too much. Please, go on."

"Your majesty, I thank you again and I shall indeed now explain my reason for being here. I must tell you, the news my brother brought me was not only of your going to war, but also of the financial problems that Hyrule now has. I believe that there is a hefty sum of debt to be paid; yet you do not have sufficient funds. Am I correct in saying so?"

The King sighed heavily. "Yes, you are, sir. I am afraid of what Hyrule shall become in the years to come. If the war had persisted for much longer, we would indeed suffer a severe famine, and we may have not even recovered from such a harsh blow. But alas, had the heir to the throne not have died in battle, there may have been a hope for the people. He was a strong man, good and righteous. He led my men out into battle and fought with them till his unfortunate and untimely demise. My daughter, she is far too pure to rule a country in such a state of affairs. Her mind isn't ready to undertake such ridiculous responsibilities, and I fear that if she were to take the throne after me without a suitable husband, Hyrule would most certainly fall into the most deplorable state of anarchy."

Behind his cloak, the stranger grinned to himself. "I am most grieved, your majesty, to learn of this news." His smile disappeared into the sincerest gravity that one could believe. "I only wish I had ridden faster to prevent such a terrible loss. He must have affected everyone so very deeply, but, if I may your majesty," the stranger's eyes looked forward, catching the King's, "I would like to rectify your dilemma."

He was taken aback. " I-I am afraid I misunderstand you. How would you plan to rectify it, dear sir? Please tell me, how is it that you can help us?"

The grin reappeared on the dark man's face. "Your majesty, have I told you much of my country?" The King shook his head and the stranger's eyes went oddly distant. "My country is a fine land. Fertile, healthy soil for the farmers, surrounded by a network of sweeping hills that ease the morning light onto our fields and homes. The sea is at our feet, bringing a fresh breeze from across the horizons. The sun shines pleasantly on our lands too, warming the faces of the children as they play on the beaches and fields. And set against the mountains is our proud and beautiful fortress, looking out over the green farmlands. It is a pleasant land, is it not, your highness?"

"Indeed it is, sir. It reminds me of a Hyrule long past."

"Yes, I remember my father telling me tales of the ancient land of Hyrule when I was a child. In its honour we travelled and searched far and wide, until finally we found a site in which we could build our own Hyrule in its likeness. It is a beautiful land, but not nearly as beautiful as the original lands of legend. I must say, I would very much like to experience it other than from the windows of the fortress. For you see, I am the Lord of my nation, much like yourself. Everyday I see ships coming and going out on the ocean. Our port is very well established, and we make a very considerable income as well as engaging in trade with towns and countries out on the far seas. While inside my fortress, I have an army of the finest soldiers in the entire land, all born and raised as true men of their country. They have fought valiantly by my side at a moment's call, dying an honourable death in the call of duty. I treat my men well, as I believe it is of the most importance to be just when ruling, making those decisions that will alter one's life for eternity."

"You situation is of a most agreeable nature, sir, but I am still at a loss as to how this will help Hyrule."

"Allow me to explain, your highness. I apologise deeply for my lack of explanation as of yet. But let me go directly to the heart of my concern. If I may be so bold, I propose to engage your daughter's trust and become her suitor."

The King's mouth dropped ajar. "D-Did I hear you correctly, sir? T-That you intend to become…my daughter's suitor?"

"Indeed so. If your majesty will allow me to, I will proceed to clarify my proposition. In return for your daughter, I will fund this country and not only will Hyrule be able to find its feet once more, but my own country will once again to bound to Hyrule in an unbreakable connection, bringing them back to their true homeland. It will be a glorious celebration of our union, and what better gesture to join our two countries as one, than to take your daughter's hand. Do we have an accord, your majesty?"

The King stood silent for a moment, running his hand down his face again. The offer was all too agreeable. Zelda would be happily married with a strong husband to lead her in her actions, and Hyrule would be a wealthy country again. Nothing in the world could please him more than to see his own daughter take the throne and lead Hyrule into a new golden age of prosperity. Yet the man's cold, bright eyes worried him.

He remembered the day that Link had first been accepted into the castle and the look of Zelda's happy smile. Then he thought of the day he announced their engagement and smiled inwardly as he felt ghostly arms wrap themselves tightly around his large waist. They had been the arms of his daughter, embracing the old man for the first time he could remember. She had been smiling, her happy tears rolling down her cheeks, catching on her lips as she spoke to him with such gentility he could have sworn it was really her mother sobbing against his chest. Zelda had never managed to master the art of concealment like her mother had so expertly executed at even the most straining moments. She had been born a stubborn and free-spirited child, and had shouted at her father so many times he had forgotten, one argument blurring into the next. He never had heard her speak normally when in his presence, but now Zelda spoke to him as she were speaking to Link. Soft and sweetly, as if she weren't crying at all. That moment had made him proud.

The King then looked back at the heroic stranger, and imagined Zelda's reaction. He was almost certain that she wouldn't be happily crying in his arms, but that she would be crying tears of sorrow, not in his arms but shouting at him again for making such a cruel and heartless decision. He wouldn't be proud then, and the King could almost feel the guilt and shame already. All he wanted was for Zelda to be happy, to try and make up for not taking care of her properly as a child. Her attachment to Link had been a godsend, and he could still see the love in her eyes when he had watched the two in the gardens.

But now, as his role as a father, it was so close after Link's death it would be far too soon to force another marriage upon her. Zelda was still grieving, sometimes not coming out of her room for days on end. During his busy schedule Impa had consulted him in the appropriate course of action to take, for he too had suffered the loss of a loved one. She had told him that Zelda was refusing to come out of her room, even casting away meals that were brought up especially to her chambers.

Yet his role as King should be to agree for the benefit of the people. One sacrifice would mean the well being of hundreds of people, and the greater good was far more important than the one person's needs. Money would mean a wealthier kingdom; money would mean being able to rebuild and replenish; money would mean an advance their poor weaponry; money would ensure a good reign for his daughter and future generations…

Surely the latter would be the best solution? If he declined, what possible future could Hyrule aim for?

The King sighed heavily and met the bright eyes of the dark man. "We have an accord," he said dully.

The stranger smiled happily and clapped his hands together. "Your majesty, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This will be a celebration of the ages, a New Hope for Hyrule's people and for my own!"

"It shall indeed," he said, hating every word that crept out of his mouth, "however, I must express that a hasty wedding would not be at all suitable. Zelda has not yet recovered from her loss, and it would be a terrible thing if her spirits were not raised on the day of her wedding. Please allow me to arrange the date. It is the least I can do, Lord…"

"Lord Dragmire," the stranger ended. "It was the name of my father's clan. A common name, but one with a great and powerful meaning."

The King smiled sadly, extending his hand. "Are we agreed then, Lord Dragmire?"

Zelda Dragmire. What a horrible name. What a wonderful thing it would have been if his child had been born a boy.

"Indeed we are, your highness." And they shook hands.

The Lord was dismissed, assigned his own temporary chambers before he would leave to make the announcement of marriage to his country. The King walked briskly through the castle, his feet taking him on a strange but familiar journey, one that he had not walked for days, weeks, and possibly even months. They stopped in front of a door after a winding passage of steps. He looked at it and his hand pushed it open, squeaking as it always had done in the past. The King stepped into his empty, uninhabited chambers, closed the door, and wept.

What in Din's name could have possessed him to agree to such a horrible demise for Zelda? He might as well kill her himself to save her the living torture of being married to a man she didn't love. He had to do something, but what? Hyrule needed this money that Lord Dragmire was going to provide, but he also wanted Zelda to have be happy. Was there any way to get both?

Still in his royal attire, and the sunshine pouring in through the tower windows, the King lay down on his soft bed and slept, his dreams filling ancient stories of fairytale escapes and heroic warriors that saved the day and defeated the evil lord of darkness. But his dreams moved on and the King dreamt of a boy and a girl, torn apart by war, and that the boy came back as a ghost. Evil was coming to the land but the girl was kidnapped before the monster could capture her.

A knock on the door awoke him from his brief sleep, and Zelda's voice drifted through the wooden barrier.

"Father, it is your daughter. You wished to speak with me."

* * *

AN: Whoop! A longer chapter! Yay :D Sorry about the long wait. The workload is beginning to increase with essays of various things and art…sigh But it's here, and I hope you enjoyed it. A little on the boring side, I know, but it needed to happen somewhere. Criticism is welcome XD It will get more exciting, I promise! Now review!!! :D

**Hououza:** Ah, you know they will. I'm a hopeless romantic too, and I can't stand sad endings. They make me cry ;; But we don't want that to be happening now, do we? Happy endings all the way! :D

**zeldaisthebest:** Thank you! I'm glad this has caught your attention so early on! Please keep reviewing :D

**Lady Kumiko: **Thank you for pointing that out XD. Old habits die hard, I guess. Hehe, if I do that again, be sure to tell me. I have another old habit of not checking what I post either XD

**Lenipez sideshow:** Glad you, er..., like your Zelda techno! :D Yep, there's a good reason why Impa can see him, and that will become clearer much later on.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

The temporary chambers to which the Lord had been assigned were simple to say the least. If one hadn't known better, they might have said that this room belonged to the meekest of servants. But fancy and flare were not at all necessary now that the first step had been taken.

He chuckled to himself, but stifled his laughter before it grew into a loud, hearty, cynical cackle. Had Hyrule become even more ignorant and stupid as to not recognise whom he was? Even the King, the first Hylian he had ever acquainted himself with did not see through the flimsy mask that he wore. He had suspected that there might have been some small sign as to inquire about his appearance, yet there had been none made, and now the princess of Hyrule was as good as his!

The Lord lifted away his helmet and drew the cloak away from around his mouth, making sure the door was securely fastened before doing so. It wouldn't be doing to have the plan ruined after the very first stages being completed successfully. He ran his dark, tanned hand through his flaming red hair feeling the grime and grease stick to his fingers. If he was going to take this any further, the first thing he would have to do during his obliged absence was to bathe. The thought disgusted him. Living in the heat of battle, the blood, the sweat, was what he lived for. He was going to have to touch the cleansing and purifying liquid that so many people called water. He shuddered.

Taking his thoughts elsewhere, the Lord congratulated himself on creating such a fantastic story. It had been easy enough to lie. He marvelled at the King's gullibility. How could anyone have succeeded in leaving the country with that infernal wood surrounding the borders? Yes, he had to admit that there were a few plot-holes in his tale, but on the whole it was quite remarkable. It was true that he had grown prosperous in a distant country, but the image the Lord had conjured was merely a repetition of Hyrule, with a few twists of course. But the countries that lay beyond Hyrule were truly fascinating. Termina had been a strange place, for time seemed to pass much quicker there, as had many other lands, all choosing their own path in the time stream. Nearly always the Lord had checked his gossip stone and reported every morning to the receiver, yet a month in Termina equated to only a day in Hyrule, and it appeared that I was reporting nearly every minute, much to their annoyance. How strange time was.

"Ah, I can almost taste victory! Soon I shall be wed to the princess of Hyrule and then her Triforce will be mine. No one will then forget the reign of darkness I shall govern! And this time no one can stop me! Link is no longer alive and Zelda will be rendered useless. How I long to hear the name 'King Ganondorf' on the tongues of everybody in the land!"

* * *

The day proceeded into the hours of the afternoon, the chill in the air growing ever colder. The sun was beginning to sink in the sky, casting out bloodied water into the sky as the rain glinted in the sunset. There had been no celebration that day, and the villagers presumed that there would be none the next day or the day after that. There was nothing to be celebrating, now that the heir to the throne had been lost. Before the discovery of his skill in combat and his power over the people, he had been an ordinary man commencing in ordinary tasks, and had never ceased to be that role in the eyes of the people.

Even as the leader of Hyrule's army, Link had been a man who had still paid visits to friends and strangers in the Market Square. He never left them behind, and neither did he exert his superiority over them. Humility had been a virtue in him, as had his patience and fortitude, and the people had loved him for it. All except the two women that stood beneath the shadows of the smallest alleyway. It wasn't their nature to be mixing so socially with mere mortals. No one hardly knew they were there, and most passed by without the smallest sign of recognition. If they did they turned their heads away toward the floor and hurried past. An eerie presence hung over them like a stalking storm cloud, so many departed quickly from their vicinity. Even the creatures that roamed the streets at night dared not to go near them.

It was just as well, for the company of mortals disgusted them. They were a sickening species that should have been exterminated long ago. They found pleasures in such mundane, idiotic activities, that it made the two women shudder in disgust. If humans were going to be of any use to the world they should study the arts of magic and sorcery. Now those were the way forward in life. If only all mortals were as brilliant and clever as Lord Ganondorf was.

Currently, the two women were scuttling through the alleyways and small roads of the village, walking with an eager haste that could be reminiscent of wild animals. Pushing past unfortunate bystanders with both fiery and icy fingers, they made their way to the borders of the Square where the Royal Forest met the town.

Such cluttered spaces were uncomfortable when a previous home had been the glorious Gerudo desert of eternal sandy plains that stretched as far as the eye could see. So many buildings destroyed the beauty of the land, and were so troublesome to build and maintain. But the weakness had to be tolerated. Not all beings were as advanced as these two were.

They waited there saying not a word to each other; their minds were quite capable of managing speech.

"How do you think the master has managed, Koume?"

"Humans are too stupid to recognise their enemy, Kotake. Only when he strikes them in the back do they turn and see."

"True, true my sister. I was foolish to even think that anyone would dare question such a glorious presence."

The bushes stirred within the woods, and out from behind the trees emerged a figure clad in a dark cloak, his face securely veiled from the world. "There you are, my witches. I hardly recognised you in those new skins."

They both knelt to the floor and bowed their heads. "The Gerudo shall not miss two of their lowest guards for much longer. Their return is due soon, Master," Koume said aloud.

"I am glad," he replied. "You shall be pleased to know that an accord had been made, and I am now to take the correct absence. In two months we shall meet again. Be sure to keep an eye on things for me while I am away."

"Yes Lord Ganon - "

Their heads moved in one motion as if they had heard someone coming. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing, my lord," Kotake said. "May you have a quick return."

"Indeed," he said, turning back into the forest.

"Something stirs in the earth's spirits, Koume."

"I feel it too, my sister. Yes, it is nearby; I sense a power that should have been extinguished."

* * *

Link needed to get out of the castle. Impa had saluted to him, but why? At the opportune moment he had walked through the balcony door and heaved himself over the stone bars and had landed without a sound on the grass below. Had she seen him, or was it a figment of his own ghostly imagination? No, he thought, she specifically looked at me, but why?

A guard came from around the corner and Link halted immediately. The sound of his armour scrapped against silence of the wind, but there wasn't that final clink as he stood to attention. The soldier kept walking without a care in the world. Link sighed and rubbed his forehead. Maybe it had all been a dream. She couldn't have seen me…

As the late morning sun rose high into the brittle sky of arctic winds, Link walked across the gardens above the gates. Butterflies hovered and fluttered around the long grasses, and a remorseful image appeared in front of him. Here had been the spot where he would often sit with Zelda, threading the small flowers through her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Link could almost hear her flattered laugh and her warmth against his chest. He would talk to her often about what lay before them, the peaceful sight of the town and the houses and beyond that, the thick forests. He could see her sitting there on the grass, smiling blissfully as she turned around and offered him her hand. Link could only smile back and take her pale, non-existent fingers in his, but the image disappeared as soon as their hands touched.

There were no flowers anymore. The winter snows had eaten away at the soil, and taken Hyrule's beauty along with it, and Zelda was no longer with him. Link's hand tightened into a fist as he hurried on, the wind whipping away the moisture in his eyes. He strode through the iron bars and down the hill into the Market, bringing with him a cold wind that brushed by the townspeople as he crossed the square and out into Hyrule Field.

But what lay before him was not the field that he and Zelda had so often talked about. All the grass had been stamped into the ground, littered with foot and hoof prints in its place. The ranch had been torn down and all that was left was a ruin of charred wood. Malon, her father and the horses had all been evacuated safely, but their home had been less fortunate. His home, the Kokiri Forest was barely existent. Only a hollow shell of scattered trees and their huts could be seen through the thin curtain of the Lost Woods. The river was a muddy bog, and Link could hardly remember the days when fresh, clean water flowed in the moat. The dirt and the blood as well as more than a few bodies had all been shoved into the convenient ditch for as long as the war had started.

Dark clouds had begun to gather across the blood-stained horizon. This was too much to bear. Link turned sharply and headed back to the castle. If Impa really can see me then maybe she might be able to help, he thought.

One last look at the once beautiful field was all he could take. But something other than clouds were building up on the East Side of the ruined ranch. Two small dark figures appeared amidst the billowing dust clouds, and they seemed to be approaching the castle. Link looked harder, and he recognised them as Gerudo horses. The black and brown war-horses were a strong breed of beast, and they had always been a particular favourite with his soldiers, but something about their riders told him to go back inside.

Why do the Gerudo need to come to the castle? Link thought. Never in his whole life had a Gerudo dared to enter the Market Square. Their people had been banished along with Ganondorf from ever entering into civilisation again. Because of Ganondorf's heritage, the Gerudo had been marked with the sign of outcasts, never permitted to leave their home. They were dead to the rest of Hyrule in the fear of producing another man such as Ganondorf.

While they were still mounting the hill, Link walked back inside and manoeuvred himself to a point where he could still see the drawbridge, while carefully hidden in the shadows. He waited there, expecting to see the thieves attempt to try and sneak in, but it was silent. Not a shadow stretched across the entrance.

Feeling uneasy and suspicious to say the least, Link ventured forward and peered round the corner stone of the archway. There they were, just looking at one another. The two women were as still as the water beneath his feet, when suddenly they leaped into the air, scaling the castle wall like spiders. They hopped over the wall and were gone.

Link almost ran back inside, curious as to their strange appointment within forbidden territory. Heading in the direction from which they entered, he caught sight of the flame red hair flash through one of the small roads. It wasn't easy tracking them. They moved with the agility of a phantom, and with the light feet of a landing Guay.

Were they planning an attack on the castle? Down the back-roads of the town, there was rarely anyone patrolling, let alone any of the villagers walking about. The Royal Forest lay ahead, a perfect place for secret infiltration. Link cursed inwardly. It had been something that he hadn't realised before, and something that he wished he could correct. No guards were this far down, and the forest grew right up to the sides of the castle. Now, coming at it from the angle of the Gerudo, he wondered just how many other places were this unprotected.

"There you are, my witches. I hardly recognised you in those new skins," a voice said suddenly from not too far away.

Link stopped dead and, out of instinct, crept soundlessly to where the roads came to an end. Had it not been for his many years of strict discipline, he would have walked straight out into the open to observe the conversation. It was the only thing holding him back.

Witches? Skins? What in Din's name is going on? Link thought.

They kept talking, but something odd and something strangely familiar made his heart tremble. That power craving darkness, those cackling screeches… He had heard them before. Each word they spoke confirmed the rising fear, the confusion, and the sudden panic.

"Yes Lord Ganon - "

Link didn't hear anymore. He fled and ran as fast as he could back toward the castle. Too many thoughts cascaded through his mind to make any sense at all. 'This can't be happening. No, it cannot be true. I killed him - he was banished - and I killed Twinrova too. How could they be alive? Zelda - what is he planning to do? I need to find Impa and tell her - ' But then those thoughts cleared, replaced by something that made him feel even colder.

He couldn't do anything at all.

* * *

Ah, it's only a few days until school starts again .. Oh well, half term was fun while it lasted. You better be prepared to wait a little longer for the next chapter ;;

**Hououza:** Looks like that break didn't last long eh? XD. Yeah, I liked that part too :D Thank you again for reviewing both this one and Dead Letters!

**serenitythefaierikin:** Yay! Thank you for the review!

**ManicAlpha:** Thank you!

**zeldaisthebest: **Thanks. I quite liked the last chapter, but this one I felt was rather un-eventful. Next chapter is where the action and exciting things start to happen D

**Lenipez sideshow:** This is happening after OoT, but they remember what happened (unlike my other story). Ganondorf has been banished and is now planning an evil take over, or at least something like that Oo;

**someone:** Thanks!

**Lady Kumiko:** No problem ; Having to marry Ganondorf would suck muchly, but don't worry. He'll pay D


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I finally got this chapter finished! Whoop! :D My apologies to all of you who have been waiting ever so patiently for this. I only wish I had more time to spend on this, but school unfortunately isn't being too nice at the moment. Somehow I've been put in charge of organising nearly the entire of my year's Christmas Fair, and on top of that I've spent nearly all of today doing my English homework. Anyway, enough of me blabbering. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5:

* * *

To receive a summoning from her father was out of the ordinary to say the least, but to be sent to his chambers was something that Zelda couldn't quite believe. She knew fully well that her father's quarters had been uninhabited for some time now. He hadn't even gone there to rest in the few minutes of solitude he suffered so laboriously. Zelda wondered what could have possibly forced him to retreat to the seclusion of the west wing. The sudden thought that he might have become indisposed caused her to quicken her pace. Another loss was something she couldn't bear.

The tall climb through the tower faded away with the spiralling stairwell, one step becoming another. The door appeared before her, and hesitantly Zelda extended her hand to knock the smooth wooden panel. But something stopped her. She tried again to bring herself to softly tap the door, but her hand remained paralysed in the still air. A growing fear of reprimand proved to be invading the small thoughts of illness. Nearly every encounter with her father had led to a severe reproach, and it had been something Zelda had wanted to avoid for many years, out of sheer irritation and laziness to tolerate it anymore. A desire for Impa to be accompanying her now entered into Zelda's mind, but she knew that she was no longer a child.

Before she knew it, the back of her hand rapped against the door, and she was admitted inside. Her father's lying eyes were still devoid of rest as he smiled at her, bidding her to sit down. He retreated to one of his sofas, letting his bulky body sink gratefully into the soft cushions, while Zelda placed her slender frame opposite, attentive and upright.

"How have you been, Zelda?" he asked. "I haven't managed to see you many times these past few weeks. Business has kept me confined to my study, you see, and I apologise for not dining with you on many occasions. I have been unable to leave - something always wanted looking over, or required a signature. But time has granted me this small liberty. I feared I would be interrupting something of importance to you, but it appears agreeable to you to spend some time with your old father."

"I am as well as anyone in the castle, father. Impa awakened me this morning, and I came immediately," was her short reply.

His manner served as enough confirmation that illness was far from being evident. All that remained then was the purpose of this visit. Her father would not spend time with her willingly if he had the choice; their history together was enough to secure that in Zelda's mind.

"I'm glad," he said, slightly surprised at the brief answer. "I trust you have spent your days well?"

His questions came as something forced, but Zelda did not think it prudent to oppose his attempt to have a conversation. "Yes, father," she said calmly.

"How is…umm." He faltered awkwardly. "Has your grieving…passed?" As if expecting to be harmed, he winced as he looked at his daughter.

Zelda was taken aback by the oddly spoken question. "Father." Her hands tightened into fists, clutching her dress at her knees. "I have no wish to speak of that now. I beg you to please speak of something else."

"Dear, I was…I was only asking - "

She couldn't take his fumbling hesitance any longer.

"Well, you don't have to ask! It's been barely a month since Link was taken away from me! How could you even presume that I've finished grieving? How could you! Are you that ready for me to move on? If so, you're mad I tell you - Link was everything to me - you knew that! I thought you understood what our love was - I thought you gave us your consent to be happy. Only _you_," she said maliciously, "you sent Link to his death - _you_ killed him. _You_ murdered our happiness, and you're asking me whether I've finished grieving?"

Zelda's face had grown red and wet with hot, angry tears running freely down her face. The entire time her shoulders trembled as she kept her face tilted downward, hiding her furious temper in a miserable attempt from her father. Was it his purpose to make her feel wretched? It was the same every time her father tried to talk to her. Everything had always ended in a raging flourish of tears. But the bite in Zelda's words repeated themselves over and over, and as she continued to weep, her single shred of sympathy prevented her from storming out of the tower.

She knew he was an uneasy man, daunted quite easily by her erratic disposition, and she wanted to apologise, but her pride did not allow such a possibility at that moment. It _had_ been her father that had ripped them apart, forcing them to become eternally separated; but upon a deeper reflection, he had not been the murderer. Zelda had no right to blame him, yet he was the only one she _could_ blame. It was always easy to shift the blame onto someone else. It was less painful.

The tone of her words had been the delayed force the King had anticipated, yet each time they cut through his defences, tearing deeper at his already tattered spirit. He looked on as his daughter covered her face with her hands, cringing at the helpless state he found himself in. He wanted to say he was sorry; he wanted to be able to comfort her like Impa had always done; he wanted to help her; but at that moment there was nothing he could possibly do.

He sighed quietly, feeling the weight of his burden increase tenfold. He was going to have to tell her - tell her that she was to be married within the month to a man who would bring as much ruin to Hyrule as he would good. He was determined to tell her, at least…something.

"Zelda," he said rising. The King knelt before her and gently placed his hand upon her trembling shoulder. "Dearest Zelda, spring is almost upon us." She looked up, her hands dropping to her lap, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "The winter passed away long ago."

Her lips quivered, and suddenly Zelda threw her arms around her father's neck. The edges of the King's mouth rose slightly as he cradled his darling daughter in his arms. Only the goddesses knew how he had managed to be granted this moment of consolation, but he was happy. Happy, that he had taken another step in becoming Zelda's friend. Being her father was important, but outside the castle walls there would be no one to take care of her, not even Impa. He must do all that he can for her, while there was still time.

"Zelda," he said again, "may I ask you one more thing?"

"What is it, father?"

"I need…to tell you something. You are - " He paused. "You are - "

"Sire! Your presence is requested at the front gate!" an abrupt voice said anxiously from outside.

The King's eyes closed tightly, damning and praising the innocent fool at the same time. Zelda quickly drew away, her breathing still irregular and unsteady as she vainly tried to compose herself, achieving a less than persuasive serenity. The feeling of embracing her father was something she had yet to become accustomed to; convulsive actions on the other hand were all partially familiar. There had been an apology on the tip of her tongue, but the words never came. Her innate obstinacy had gotten the better of her. It dissolved in her mouth, lost and forgotten. But the anger she felt, having to force her father to suffer her harsh words without being released from her fury, it was something she couldn't forgive herself for. Every second passed, and each one was taken in silence.

Her father removed himself from her, taking a single glance back at his uneasy daughter, the sorrow and hurt alive in his tired eyes. The door creaked open and the King sighed heavily,

"What is the matter, sergeant?"

"T-two Gerudo have been captured in the Castle grounds and we request your orders, your highness."

"Detain them immediately and seal them in the dungeon," he said with an evidently forged tranquillity.

The soldier quaked in his armour, hurried his reply with a bow and shuffled and clattered back down the steps of the tower. The King's anger was not something that one wanted to wait for. Numerous times his voice could be heard booming through the corridors, and the soldier, along with many others, often felt little envy for the Princess Zelda. Despite their menial position, at least they were not subjected to bear the King's wrath. Sometimes they wondered how she could withstand it all.

The King held the door in his hand, his eyes fixed upon the descent. This conversation could never be recalled again. His courage was gone.

"I must go," he said, moving his glazed eyes back to his daughter. "I'm sorry, Zelda."

He turned to go, easing the door open quietly. Zelda's lip dropped in an effort to say something, anything to let her father know that she was sorry. She had never meant to say those cruel words, and her heart ached to see him so intolerably depressed. Her eyes had become wet again, and whether the door had closed or not, she could not say.

"Please…forgive me, father. Please," she inhaled sharply, "forgive me."

Nothing but the bird song was to comfort her whispers in that moment. It sang a sweet, melancholy song from somewhere far away, and Zelda wiped away her tears. The door swayed to-and-fro in the darkness, empty of stature and dominion. The King had gone, never hearing a word that Zelda had uttered so desperately.

Long into the darkening hours of the night Zelda remained in the tower. However long she cried, it would not compose her. Crossing to the window, Zelda sat and starred out across the landscape, dim in its midnight hues. Resting her head against her arms, the moonlight shone across the fields, washing the earth in a glistening silver robe that swept away all the bloodshed and destruction in one tender sweep. The traces of the fiery sunset had long dispersed, giving way to the dark, romantic shades of a lover's paradise. It had once been said that the Kokiri came out to play when the sun went down, dancing and singing in the woodlands, free as any living creature. But that was to be no more, as the forests now lay in ruin, empty of such legendary children.

But the effects of the war were not something that was pleasing to dwell upon. So many times, the ardent wish of the princess was to escape the castle walls, living mysteriously to the passing stranger, perhaps enduring the task of an adventure into the woods; anything to take her far away into a land of dreams and fantasy. For now though, all was well in Hyrule. Nothing could offer her even the slightest excitement or expectation. As she looked down upon the town, every small, box shaped light was extinguished from the houses down below and gradually, all of the Market Square was in darkness, warm in the comfort of their family, unafraid of anything.

She wished she hide herself in the courtyards, but in some hope of her father's return, Zelda delayed any thought of restoring herself to the main body of the castle. Not even the evanescent smells from the kitchens could tempt her to wonder from her station. She could do without food for one evening. A smile flickered on her lips, daring break through the downtrodden exterior to be shown to the blue vaults of heaven. Tomorrow she would no doubt have some hurried lecture about her health, the head cook insisting that she must eat at least three times a day. Her stomach growled in agreement, but the hungry desire soon passed. Eating would do no good. It was her heart that was empty.

But seeking her father now would only distress him further. Nearly every servant and soldier was in need of the King. The capture of two Gerudo was something that no one had been prepared for, and Zelda's father seemed the only competent man to be able to deal with the problem there and then. But then even the King was out of practise. He had relied too much on Link to manoeuvre the operations of the castle, immersing himself, far more than necessary, in the financial affairs of the kingdom to care about anything else.

However, the appearance of the thieves began to occupy Zelda's thoughts for much of the remaining evening. How they had escaped the Gerudo Valley was a marvel in itself. Before the war, when Hyrule's army was in its glorious prime, the Gerudos had been condemned to their valley, their race stained with the darkness of Ganondorf. Never was another Gerudo to enter into the meadows and plains of Hyrule. Fate had exiled them from humanity, the small mistake of one birth plunging them into non-existence. The long-felt fear was that another man such as Ganondorf would arise from them, and this was not only among the Hylians. Both the Gorons and the Zoras wished for the denouncement of the Gerudo tribe as well, and many long months were spent inside the castle walls debating the plan of action.

The conclusion came eventually that the bridge, joining the two cliff-faces together, was to be demolished, and that explosive would be set to trigger a landslide, blocking the entrance to the Gerudo Fortress, impassable to any species. No one was to go in or out, and for a long while, that was how it came to be. The Gerudo were so disgraced by their lineage that they happily consented to the confinement, much to Zelda's displeasure. It was not in their nature to be agreeable, and they had always made sure that they were remembered as the infamous women of Hyrule, hardy, ruthless bandits that lived the life of a scavenger. To be transformed into trapped refugees was somewhat disheartening to Zelda, and she had always disapproved of the exile. It had been the subject of one of the many arguments with her father, and Zelda remembered it well. No matter what excuse he gave her, it was a deplorable victory, justified in every heart but two.

A cold wind blew across her face, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulders, awakening Zelda from her musings. The sound of footsteps crept silently from beyond the closed door, and every feeling was alight with reassurance. As the door opened, Zelda spun around in her seat, smiling inwardly that she could now dispel the pain that she had seen in her father's eyes; but the door revealed something that instantly stole away any feeling of composure.

The two Gerudo stood poised in the entrance, their eyes narrow and vigilant. Behind them stood her father, but Zelda could not see his averted face. A stab of fear struck through her body, restraining any limb from movement, ensnaring her in the chair. Without warning, the women lunged toward her, clutching her arms, drilling their sharp nails into the Princess' flesh, catching her stifled scream in a rag, and rhythmically pounding her face in a dizzy, blackening circle.

She fell to the floor, dazed and confused. Was this the excitement she had longer for? If it was, she wanted nothing to do with it. The women hung the slumped Princess Zelda over their shoulders and looked toward the miserable man who held a chinking leather bag in his palm of his hand. They snatched it from him and turned toward the window. One took a long coil of rope from around her waist and began tying it furiously to the ceiling beam. With a final grin, the Gerudo thieves hopped out of the window with their captive and slid effortlessly down the rope that would take them to the Royal Forest, leaving the King alone to collapse and cry aloud in his chambers.

* * *

**Hououza:** Yep, that basically sums up this so far , but don't worry, I haven't done anything about Link's Triforce yet, so stay tuned to find out :D

**serenitythefaierikin:** Thank you! Things are going to start getting hairy indeed, and I hope you stick around for it.

**Vampiress24:** Ah yes, I see what you mean. Thanks for the heads up :D At a later point in time I will make sure that previous chapters are easier to navigate. I'm not going to spoil why Link is still around, so you'll have to wait for that one. Sorry! XD

**Niamh nic Raghnall:** Oh, you changed your name! :D Very original! I like it. Sorry about bugging you to review XD. In answer to your question though, Link is not alive, but he's not dead either Oo. I just love to be confusing, eh? X3 And as always, you're comments _are _helpful, no matter how nagging they are . I thought when I read your first review that I'd fallen back into bad habit, but I will indeed make things clearer in future.

AN: If I'm not dead from organising this fair on Friday, you may see a chapter appear sooner. But then again, the people in my year are not exactly giving me bundles of confidence at the moment Oo. Ah well, we'll see how things turn out.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: So much for trying to get this out earlier XD. The last week of school is always a rush with carol services and things. But it's the holidays!! :D Whoop! Bring on Christmas Here's my present to all of you (A lousy one if you ask me XD but it's the thought that counts right?)Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6:

* * *

Impa knelt at the altar, the great door of the Temple of Time looming in front of her. Beyond it slept the Master Sword, where the entrance to the Sacred Realm lay. No longer were the three Sacred Stones displayed atop the pedestal, shining through the unholy darkness, and the chill in the air was unsettling, even to a seasoned Sheikah warrior such as herself. It wasn't often when such petty occurrences bothered Impa, but it soon became something that she couldn't ignore. With her hands clasped together, a quiet prayer was uttered from her lips.

"Great Sage Rauru, lend me your guidance in these dark times. The Hero has fallen in battle, and I fear that worse may still come. Please, tell me what I should do."

The stagnant air began to move. Impa's eyes opened slowly as a burst of light shot through the gloom of the Temple. She smiled as she rose, and the light settled into an ethereal glow around the stout, elderly man that had appeared before her.

"I too have sensed a great disturbance, Impa," said Rauru. "As to what is causing it, I have not yet deciphered. But fear not about the Hero, for there shall come a time when he will return to us. There is no need to fret about that."

"I have seen his shadow wandering the castle like a ghost."

"Yes, long does his spirit remain in Hyrule, restless and tired. His nature is to fight, and fight he does against the confinement of death. Do you not wonder why such a soul always finds its way into the heart of another? It is his instinct to live and to protect. If he ever loses such will, the Hero will cease to exist, and Hyrule shall surely fall into the hands of evil."

"So what I saw wasn't just a figment of my imagination," Impa said to herself. "But why can I see him, while the Princess could not? Surely her own connection with him is far stronger than any other person in the land?"

"Dear Impa, you forget who you are," he said gently. "You are a sage, one chosen to lend their power to the heavens. _Your_ connection with the other world is far greater. Strength is not important. The Princess Zelda may also be a sage, but her power lies in the physical world. Her bond is with the empirical. Yours, on the other hand, lies in the Sacred Realm, the spirit world. Is not the image you see a ghost?"

Impa nodded, and Rauru cleared his throat. "Do you understand the task I gave you before?" he continued.

"No, I must confess I did not. But now," she said confidently, "I think I understand you now."

"I am glad, Impa. Now, I must return."

"Thank you, High Sage," Impa said, and with that, the glowing man disappeared.

The darkness returned, and Impa looked toward the great door once more. Before she hadn't understood why Rauru had told her to move the body of Link to the Temple of Time, but now she had some small inclination as to what the Hero's fate was. The memory of such treachery was still deeply set within her, and never had she had to resort to such disgraceful behaviour. She had never suspected that her Sheikah arts would have to be used to steal the Sacred Jewels and the Ocarina of Time from the Royal Vault, disturb the coffin of Zelda's beloved, remove the body, and then drag him silently to the Temple, all in the middle of the night.

She had used the stones and the Ocarina to open the Door of Time, and just as Rauru had previously instructed her, she laid the limp man on the pedestal next to the Master Sword. It had surprised her that Link had still looked as young and healthy as he had done while he was alive. And as she had looked back at him, if she hadn't known that she had just carried a dead man from his grave, she would have said that Link was sound asleep, dreaming, like any other. Even with his soiled clothes, and cold skin, there had been that soft look on his face.

The Princess was none the wiser about her little escapade, and even though he wasn't there, everyday after the funeral she went to tend to the dying flowers in the courtyard, talking to herself as if he were there. Impa would often watch her from behind a drawn curtain in a window, watching her try to smile as she spoke, and also the tears that eventually caught up with her. She would watch her dash from the empty graveyard, and she would walk toward the garden doors, catching the princess in a much-needed embrace.

It had been a long time since such events had occurred. Zelda had stopped going to the courtyard, and she had taken to sobbing in her chambers, away from prying and accusing eyes. Impa understood, and became her sole attendant, for she would see no other. Yet every time she saw the crying woman, the guilt of keeping her out of the secret was everything but bearable. So many times had she wanted to tell her, but Rauru had warned her very severely that Zelda must not know; no one must know but herself.

But now as Impa walked back toward the castle, a thought suddenly struck her and she said another prayer to the heavens. Now she fully understood Rauru's plan, and she couldn't help but smile to herself in the waning sunlight. The event of seven years ago was about to repeat itself.

* * *

The King strode through the corridors of the castle, his heart pounding against his chest. The mere thought of another invasion, of any sort, whether it be the country's border or the castle gate, chilled him to the bone. But even as worry-stricken as he was, a strategy began to form in his mind. Such was his blessed talent. Unlike most of the generals and captains, he could think coherently on his feet. If they had been detained in the dungeon then all was not lost, for if they had escaped then there would be a vicious rumour infecting the entire country within days.

He descended down the spiralling steps that led down to the prison cells, and sure enough there were crowds of soldiers peering through the bars as if the women were animals, taunting and jeering at them. The torches flickered as he walked past, sending the light dancing over their scared faces and casting leering shadows before them.

"Stop this humiliating display at once!" the King bellowed. "All of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Now return to your posts immediately!"

There was a chorus of "Yes, your majesty!" and everyone filed out of the dimly lit dungeon, clanking in their armour as they went, each with an embarrassed look on their face. The King rolled his eyes at the lack of competence in his soldiers. Now he was going to have to waste more time disciplining them instead of tending to the more pressing matters of his daughter's future.

He turned his attention to the two intruders, but from the look on their faces, he didn't have the heart to be harsh with them. Their eyes were wide with fear as they stared at the King. Their lithe limbs shivered in the cold, dank air and the women clutched each other's hand for some small chance of comfort. Before the King could utter a word they both cried,

"Please spare us, your majesty - your grace, please do not kill us!" They pressed their heads to the floor in a deep bow and remained grovelling before him, whimpering unintelligible words and pleas.

"Sit up, both of you," the King said calmly. Hesitating, they cast a look toward each other and then to the King before they rose slowly. "Now then," he resumed, "would you like to tell me exactly why you are here? Nabooru has sent no letter with you I presume to explain your defilement of the oath, for it certainly looks as though she hasn't."

"Please, my lord! We do not know why we are here. We do not know how we came to be here either!"

"How is that possible? You're telling me that you just woke up and here you were?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes!" they both said with such honesty the King found it hard not to believe them.

He sighed. "You do know that this breach of promise is a very serious matter. A flimsy excuse like that is hardly justifiable - "

"It was the witches!" exclaimed one of them. "The witches of the Colossus, they attacked us! I swear, your majesty, this is the truth!"

The King was too baffled to reply, but a very sure alarm arose: his family was in danger. He knew little of what myth surrounded the Desert Colossus, but he certainly knew that Nabooru had once been possessed during the Dark Ages and that Link had saved her from the clutches of Twinrova's black magic. All the Gerudo knew the same thing too. How Twinrova could possibly be alive was beyond his understanding, but that fact that two Gerudo, claiming to have been attacked by the witches, were now outside of their fortress and inside his castle was nothing but frightening to contemplate. Could they have come to murder his family, knowing now that Link was gone?

"I believe you," The Gerudo stared at the King in amazement, "but I must ask you this. If what you say is true, then Hyrule might be under threat." With a heavy sigh, and a long pause, he said, "I need you to do something for me. If I let you go, you must return immediately to the desert." They both agreed instantly. "However, I do not want you to go alone."

* * *

Link ran as fast as he could back through the streets of the Market Square, the daylight growing ever thinner. Everything was beyond his reach, shrouded in mystery, but nothing could deter him away from wanting to protect the castle. Whether it was instinct or not was something Link didn't consider, but he couldn't just sit idly by and watch Hyrule fall into destruction. He had to do something; he had to fight.

His legs carried him through the walls of the houses, across the streets and over the dying grass, bringing with him a cold blast of air wherever he trod. He floated over the drawbridge, and into the castle, knowing exactly where to go. That morning Zelda had been summoned to see her father, and to his tower he went. He would never have stopped, but something caused him to halt, and a faint voice caught his anxious interest.

"You have to take her to Gerudo Valley. It will be profitable to you, I assure it. In return for the kidnap of Zelda, I promise you freedom from your confinement."

"Yes, my Lord."

The two Gerudo thieves that he had just seen then came into view from around the corner where Link waited. They walked by without even giving him a glance, and scampered down the corridor, and down the turning toward the Royal Towers. Link didn't wait to see who their accomplice was. Ganondorf could be but meters away from him, and he fled, whisking past the Gerudos and through the door at the top of the tower.

Zelda sat serenely at the window of her father's chamber, fast asleep, unknowing that her fate as about to change. He ran to her, attempting to rouse her from her slumber, but his hand disappeared into her body as he touched her shoulder. He could hear the footsteps becoming louder and louder, the threat of the Gerudos coming ever closer.

Her eyebrows furrowed and gently her eyelids drew back as the Gerudos stopped outside the door. As she turned around, Link placed himself in front of her, believing that with some downtrodden, forlorn hope she would see him, kneeling in front of her. But she rose, walking straight through him, her eyes unchanging. Link's heart sank, and he watched with an averted remorse as the thieves broke in, rushed toward Zelda, beating her enough so she would fall unconscious, carry her out the window and disappear into the forest.

With his head down, fighting away the helpless grief that tormented his cold heart, Link gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into fists. A sudden moan forced him to look up, and somehow a little of his anger fell away. The King knelt distraught on the floor confessing everything to no one, speaking apologies that only he heard. His hands came to rest against his side once more, and with a final glance at the pitiful King, Link stole away out of the window.

If to protect his own daughter the King had to have her kidnapped, then perhaps there was something more that he could do. He wasn't entirely helpless and useless. There was still something that he could fulfil for the King. Link only hoped that Nabooru would understand the predicament with a little sympathy as he pursued the Gerudos through the Royal Forest.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how serious this is! Our oath has been broken and the Royal Princess is in Gerudo territory!" Nabooru screamed at the two unfortunate women.

Resting her elbows on her table, her hands held each side of her dark face. The effects of this dreadful, terrible, inexcusable crime were endless. Scenes of war and slaughter failed to leave her head. She could almost feel the blood on her hands as she rushed through the carcasses blanketing the sandy ground. The capture of the Princess; the betrayal of an oath; eternal condemnation… How had the Gerudos damned themselves now?

"The King ordered us to take possession of the Princess, my lady, I do not lie. You yourself have taught us that deceit only leads to punishment. The King ordered us, and we obeyed. He paid us, and promised to send further details of this arrangement at a later date. Until then, he has entrusted us with the protection of his daughter. This is the complete truth, Lady Nabooru."

'Why now, why us, and what in all of Hyrule is the King thinking?' Nabooru thought. 'He wants _us_, the imprisoned race of the Gerudo, to help him? He expects _us_, the most hated of all Hyrule, to co-operate in this outrageous abduction? He now wants help from _us_, the ones he banished from civilisation! Well, isn't this an ironic turn of events?'

"Does this satisfy you, my lady?"

"Get out of my sight, both of you, and next time you plan on kidnapping royalty, you bloody well tell me!"

They both shuffled out of the room, glad to have escaped two possible punishments for their blunders. They only hoped that the goddesses would smile upon them and not give them anymore distress in one day.

Nabooru knelt in front of the unconscious princess lying on a bed of straw. Never had she seen such pale, delicate skin. The ivory whiteness almost shone against the deep tan of her own. If things really were as they appeared, then the poor girl would need be slightly less conspicuous. The harsh desert sun would burn her skin the appropriate colour in no time, but attire was indeed another problem. Such stuffy, layered material would boil her in only a matter of seconds, and water was of precious supply.

"What have I done to deserve such misery?" Nabooru muttered as she hauled Zelda into her arms.

She took her to her own chambers and laid the sleeping Princess down on the softer, more comfortable sofa. Zelda began to stir in her dazed sleep and Nabooru sat beside her, pitying the poor woman. She too had heard the news of Link's death, and had grieved the loss of Hyrule's finest hero. She had lost an admired saviour, but Zelda had lost not only her lover, but now she had lost her home too.

Nabooru sighed. Thievery was their talent, not babysitting.

* * *

**Hououza:** I wouldn't say 'sold her to the Gerudo', but it's along those lines , and I hope this chapter fleshed that out a bit more The fair went all right. There was only one minor breakdown on my part XD

**serenitythefaierikin:** Mwa ha ha >D Originally I never had Link as a ghost, and this scene would have been rather more dramatic. I would have liked to have written it, but Link has to be a ghost otherwise the end woudn't make any sense. Sorry about that ;

**zeldaisthebest:** Thank you! :D

**Crimson Ashes:** Thanks! :D

**Vampiress24:** I hope this chapter made up for any confusion in the last one. Sorry about that ; but I have a cliff-hanger obssesion that I just can't seem to get rid of :)

**Forlorn Rain:** Yay! Thank you so much :D I hope you enjoy the rest of this as much as you have done so far.

**par armsford:** Ah, I can answer your question about the time problem. Sorry I didn't make it clear. There have been some theories about how the LOZ games all fit together, and one says that after Majora's Mask (which is only three days in Termina), 100 or so years has passed in Hyrule. I was going along the same basis, so it may appear 20 years to Ganondorf, but in Hyrule it wasn't that long ago. 


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Hey people. Happy New Year! This will probably be the last update until I finish my mock exams, so the next chapter won't be out till the beginning of February. Sorry about that .. But I hope that this chapter will explain some of those questions that people have been asking. All will be revealed now, or at least most of it XD

* * *

Chapter 7:

* * *

A hot, sticky heat clung to Zelda's skin, suffocating her in a pressing wave of warmth, and her mind opened slowly to the throbbing beat in her head. It was morning again. Light streamed in from the glass-less windows in bright yellow squares, illuminating the grey stone interior. The bed she lay on was not hers, and neither did she feel that she was alone. There was another breathing in the silence, not beside her, but above her. The light stung her eyes at first, but the shadow of a woman shielded the brilliant sunshine from her face.

"Good morning, your highness."

Zelda gasped as her vision settled on the figure towering over her, recognising the traditional Gerudo costume that the woman wore. She dared not to move in case the Gerudo struck her again, but her face must have shown her fear, for the woman smiled.

"You need not be afraid, Princess. We do not mean to hurt you."

"T-Then why did you kidnap me? Why am I here if you do not intend to torture me or keep me locked away in some forsaken hole? Will your bloodthirsty tribe use me to bribe my father into giving you back your freedom? Or are you going to murder me as a warning?" Zelda said vehemently.

The Gerudo closed her eyes, summoning every shred of patience against the irritating, stereotypical accusations. She cleared her throat. "First of all, I would much rather you call my race by their proper name, and myself Nabooru, if you'd be so kind. And secondly, you are here for your own protection, Princess. I mean what I say; we will not harm you. Your father - "

"My father did this?" Zelda cried.

The mortification she felt was beyond any comprehension. Her wet eyes were brimming with tears of hatred, not for her father but for herself. The apology had been there, on the tip of her tongue, but she had been too selfish to let her dignity become marred. Never had she apologised to her father; each tantrum had built another barrage in front of any pity she might have felt for him. Before now she hadn't seen any reason to try and resolve it.

"Yes," came the heavy answer, and she felt the tears begin to overflow in her eyes. Nabooru smiled apologetically and placed a gentle hand on Zelda's shoulder, not quite knowing how to respond. Gerudos had a tendency not to cry in front of others, much less their leader.

"Do with me what you wish. I deserve it," Zelda said suddenly, determined not to let them fall. She rose from her seat, her head down.

"Well, princess, I know about as much as you do on this subject, but one thing's for sure. You'll die of heat before long if you wander around in those clothes and for safety reasons you're going to have to say goodbye to those blonde hairs of yours. Whatever's after you, you're going to need to look the part."

Zelda swallowed slowly. To her standards, what Nabooru wore were barely undergarments. Unconsciously she clutched the soft silks of her dress and looked hesitantly at the Gerudo as she began rummaging through a trunk of clothes in the corner of the room. No matter how stuffy she was beginning to feel, there was no chance; not under any circumstance would she degrade herself to wear so little. She simply wouldn't allow the heat to make her cheeks colour or cling heavily to her skin. She wouldn't have it.

A small package of fabric was thrown in her direction, as well as a pointed pair of shoes. Nabooru rose and crossed to the door. "Put those on before you boil," she said with an unhidden smile creeping onto her lips. "I'll be back shortly."

Zelda could have sworn she heard her snigger as she closed the door, and she wondered whether this was all just a cruel joke. She couldn't possible expect her to wear this, could she? But the more she sat there in her heavily layered garments, the more appealing the Gerudo clothes became. Grimacing, she walked to the windows and peered out. Not a soul in sight. Swallowing again followed by a remorseful sigh she began to undress, feeling more self-conscious than ever before.

Before she had barely finished Nabooru had returned. She came with two pots, one large and one small. Zelda kept her eyes averted, not wanting to see the smirk on her face.

"Not bad, princess. I thought you wouldn't do it. But now, I've got some more things for you."

She set aside the smaller pot and placed the larger one on the floor where she knelt. It held a red mixture of what looked like berries and powder. Zelda looked apprehensive, but knelt opposite and peered into the pot curiously. Nabooru plunged her hands into the concoction and began mincing it with her fingers, pouring small amounts of water in from time to time from the smaller pot. Soon it became a thick deep-red syrup, rich in colour and texture. All the while Zelda sat in silence.

"Turn around," Nabooru said, and Zelda obeyed. She took Zelda's beautiful blonde hair in her warm fingers and said, "No going back now, princess."

"I know," Zelda said with a wavering fortitude. Nabooru then sunk her hands into the red dye and painstakingly slowly, hair by hair Zelda's blonde tresses were transformed into the deep red of the Gerudo tribe. Not a trace of her true identity would be seen for a long while. It was her father's wish that she would be protected, and Zelda vowed to make it so. It was the least she could do for her father now after upsetting him so greatly.

The princess sighed with a sad smile. She'd asked for adventure, and here it was.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since the King had last since his daughter. During that time he had been trying desperately to keep her kidnapping from leaking out into the vicinity of the whispering guards and vassals. For the time being they had managed to believe that Zelda was still grieving, refusing to leave her room, and would admit no one but Impa, the only confident the King could trust. Every morning and every evening Impa would enter the empty chambers, staging the act with such precision the King couldn't have asked for a more loyal subject.

With regard to the captured Gerudos, as far as everyone knew they were still in the dungeons. No one kept patrol down there, being otherwise empty, and once again Impa was entrusted with the duty of taking the minuscule meals during the correct times of the day. It was just as well that they were scraps. The rats down there though would be having a feast.

But there were other matters, growing closer by the day, which he would soon face. It was only another month until Lord Dragmire would return, and the deepest desire was that he would not be the one to tell him of Zelda's capture. With old age came a greater fear of the world, and youth was certainly something that the King was lacking. Everyday was beginning to become a living hell, and the thought of awakening to another dawn was enough for him to feel very indisposed. Though if he could awaken to a day when his daughter could marry the man she loved, it would be a very happy day indeed. He could set aside his throne and retire from the stressful business of Hyrule, to finally enjoy what he had worked so hard for. Many mornings had been filled with that hope, but alas, that was but a dream in a non-existent world, a Hyrule that had been much like Lord Dragmire's description of his own land.

There came a knock at the door and Impa entered quietly. "Suspicion is growing, your majesty. The maids are becoming incessant in their being useful to the princess. They worry as to why none of her clothes have been sent to be washed - I've seen them pressing their ears to the door; they hear nothing and they whisper amongst themselves. People also wonder why the Gerudos have not been publicly executed - the excuses of a long and tortured death do not satisfy them. We cannot keep this up much longer."

"I know, Impa, but what else can we do?" He sighed heavily and his head slumped into his hands. "I can't keep going like this. I need Zelda to take my place, but I know…I know that this Lord Dragmire is not the one she should be marrying! I won't subject her to this engagement. I can't, you know I can't, Impa. There's something that is far too familiar about him, but I just can't figure it out. His very presence makes me feel uncomfortable, and his eyes are so very piercing. I cannot let Zelda marry him, but what choice do I have? Hyrule needs the financial assets that the Lord will bring with him."

"I know, my lord. But there is no use in wishing for the past. We both know that Zelda's happiness could have been secured had Link survived, but now we have to face the problems before us. It was your decision to agree to his proposal. I have spoken with Great Sage Rauru lately, and there may still be hope for the princess if she does enter this engagement." The King looked up with a curious interest. "Your highness, there may be a way to revive Link. Under instruction, I…I have already commenced the ritual in removing Link's body," she said with great embarrassment.

"Impa!" She waited for the reproach. "This is simply the most horrifying scheme I have ever heard. What in Din's name is Rauru thinking?"

"Your majesty, please let me explain. To be truthful, Link never passed on into the heavens. At the time of his death, there was a great sinister power at work that was not normal. With most blessed foresight, Rauru sealed Link's soul in the Sacred Realm before he passed away completely. I…also took the Sacred Stones to place his body within the Temple of Time."

"Why did you not tell me this before? Impa, this could have spared me so much distress. My nerves have been in knots ever since the war ceased."

This hadn't quite been the reaction she had expected. The King seemed to have forgotten every word of her humiliating theft. "Rauru instructed me specifically not to involve anyone in this matter until now."

"Yes, yes, yes," he said waving his hand, "but how is Link to be revived? It has to be some sort of miracle that Rauru is planning." Outside there was the clanking of footsteps from down the hall.

"Maybe so, but I believe that it is possible. I request that I have permission to enter the Great Fairy's Fountain at the bottom of the gates, sir. Rauru's plan is to heal the physical wounds of Link's body, but the magic of the fairies is not sufficient. Zelda's own healing power is required for this to be successful. Then once the doors are sealed again, his body and soul will become one. At least that is how Rauru plans. I only hope that Zelda will understand the situation. I know that I wouldn't want to find out that the grave that I've been visiting had always been empty, and that I would then have to heal a dead body of my loved one."

The King looked thoughtful. "Yes, that is indeed quite the predicament." He paused. "Are you sure it will work Impa? Is Rauru absolutely sure that this will be a success? I know that we all want Link to be alive once more, but if it fails, I don't think Zelda will be able to cope with losing him twice. And then what hope do we have?"

"I don't know, your majesty. I'm not sure myself what this disturbance is that Rauru is so anxious to eradicate, but since Link's death, I've felt uneasy walking around the castle. I, too, have felt uncomfortable since the Lord arrived." The footsteps stopped.

The King sat silently for a moment. He heaved a sigh. "Oh, Zelda, what have I done to you?"

"If it would appease you in any way, your majesty," Impa said in a quiet voice, "I would also like to undertake the task of visiting Zelda to tell her of her fate. It isn't fair to keep her in the dark any longer."

"Impa, you would go to Gerudo Valley?"

"Zelda will need to know sooner or later. I will depart as soon as you wish. I will be gone only a few days. Send word if there is any trouble." The footsteps resumed and became faint once more.

"Please go at once, Impa, and…don't be away for too long." She smiled and turned to go. "Impa, could you tell Zelda that…that I love her, and that I'm only doing this for her sake?"

"Yes, your majesty."

The King thanked her and watched her leave. He almost couldn't believe that, in all of the most forsaken of countries, there was such a person that existed in Hyrule.

* * *

'Gerudo Valley' and 'Zelda'; any moment of their lives they would have gladly given up just to hear that muffled snippet of information. Inside their possessed skins Twinrova laughed, a sly grin forming on their faces.

No one knew they were there, and they were invisible to the untrained eye. For some time now, even before the war, they had become owners of two patrolling guards of the castle. Every now and then they would switch bodies to avoid any suspicion from the Sheikah, for they were certain that their suppressed power was producing a disturbance. Even though they merely slept inside the body, hardly affecting the soldier at all, they had seen through their blank eyes the way the Sheikah looked at them.

Their previous rendezvous with their master had called for an unnecessary change of skin. They had been obliged to leave their soldiers as soon as the war had commenced and until the Hero had been drawn out of the castle, a short retreat to their dear Colossus had been the plan. Koume however decided to stay at the castle in a different disguise, ready to inform her sister by gossip stone when their prey would march out to battle. Of course an alternate route had been mandatory to Kotake's secrecy, and upon an arrival coming from the south she had noticed something that would prove useful. Just beneath the entrance of their great stone temple, a small band of low ranking sentries had been on watch.

After their task of murder had been completed, the sisters had reunited at the Colossus and the discovery of these new victims pleased them both. At Ganondorf's call they had easily taken possession of the two Gerudos currently on guard taking their southern route to escape the desert. Their journey had brought them through rugged mountains and across broken wastelands, but eventually the remaining glimmers of Hyrule's field had caught their eye. They had ridden to the castle and had reported to their master, knowing nothing of the Gerudo banishment. Soon after their master had left them, they had been sighted by guards and arrested on the spot. Their predicament had forced them to change skins once more, and ever since that day they had remained in the castle. The two Gerudo women were probably now rotting in the dungeons, but that was not their concern.

Dismissing the thoughts of the past in exchange for the pleasure that the present had brought them, they continued on down the hallway, certain that the Sheikah would be following them for some time before her departure. They too had heard the strange rumours that the Princess was absent from the castle, and they had once scoffed at such foolery. But now that they had heard the rumours confirmed a quick streak of fear ran through their veins.

Ganondorf would need telling of this news immediately, for it sounded as if the King had had this arranged. Quite why Zelda should be in the Gerudo Valley and not in the castle didn't seem worth thinking about. Ganondorf would need to know that he was trying to be outwitted. Again, they grinned at such an idea. No one could outwit the great Lord Ganondorf. The spirit Ganon had been, and because of it he had been killed at the hands of the Hero of Time. Ganondorf, on the other hand, the man at the mercy of the spirit, had been banished, never to return to Hyrule. Indeed, he was incapable of being outwitted.

The Sheikah woman's footsteps grew louder and quicker, and with a salute they stood to the side. She glared at the two of them in doing so, seeming reluctant to pass. But she soon hurried on, eager to be out of their sight. As soon as she gone, Twinrova exercised a small portion of their powers, gripping each of their vessel's brain, and took complete control of their thoughts and actions. With them they made a hasty depart from the castle through the Royal Forest, and raced toward Ganondorf's lair that lay at the edge of Lake Hylia.

* * *

**serenitythefaierikin:** Don't worry,I hope this explained your questions. Thanks for the review, as always! :D

**Niamh nic Raghnall:** Yeah, I don't like the King either. I've always seen him as a kind of distant person, who really has to rely on everyone else. Thanks for the review :)

**Hououza:** No time travel in this one, sorry! XD I planned to stay away from that from the start, to avoid it being like my other stories.

**par armsford:** Yeah, this is completely different from anything I've done before, and I wanted to include a whole new element into it. Thanks for reviewing!

**zeldaisthebest:** Thanks! :D

**Forlorn Rain:** Thank you! Hope you had a good holiday too :D

**Anonymous:** Ah, you'll find out next chapter. Mwa ha. I've got a good scene lined up with the Gerudos for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Vampiress24:** Yep, that's the plan. I'm trying to write a little suspense, but I guess it just leaves people confused. Ah well. Thanks for the review!


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Yay! Mocks are over and I now bring you the next chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 8:

* * *

'Indecent' had been the first word that came to Zelda's mind everyday since the day of her new life as a Gerudo. Everyday she looked at herself in a pail of water and grew nauseous of the reflection she saw. Zelda wrapped her arms around her bare midriff, something that had become almost a ritual, ashamed at the amount of skin that was on show. She felt as though her entire body was on show, and before now, she had never quite realised how pale she was. But no matter how much time she spent in the sun, she would always be considered pale compared to her new friends. 

Zelda had been surprised how friendly and welcoming the Gerudo had been. Full of compassion toward her situation, everyone had done all they could to help her. To say that she was embarrassed of the names she had called them in the past was an understatement. Never had she been so wrong in her judgement. Zelda soon learned to slowly forgive herself though, as her days became infinitely more pleasurable.

Today had been one that she had been looking forward to for a while. Even though there was still no word from her father, Nabooru had been making it her primary concern that she was at home amongst her people. Today she had promised that they would go riding in the desert and visit the Colossus. Zelda remembered an afternoon long ago when Link used to tell her of his great adventures. They had been sitting in the gardens overlooking the Market, looking out across at the vast field into the setting sun. He had often told her of the Colossus, and when Nabooru proposed to take her there, there had barely been a second between the question and the answer.

There was a knock at the door and Zelda knew it was Nabooru. The door was opened and together they made their way down to the stables, picked their horses and walked to the gates. The Gerudo horse were a strong breed of beast, and it had taken a few weeks for Zelda to become accustomed to their somewhat volatile nature. Though a familiar sight to her, for they were the prime breed in her father's army, her white mare had always been a preference to the war-horses. It had also taken a while to ride properly with one leg either side of the saddle. For Zelda of Hyrule it would be considered crude not to ride side-saddle, but Zelda of the Gerudo could do anything she pleased.

"Are you ready?" Nabooru asked.

"More than ever," Zelda replied, and the two nudged their horses and galloped away into the desert.

The sheer power of the beast was exhilarating and at once a cold wind came in torrents across Zelda's face. She almost felt as though she were flying, the rhythmic pounding of hooves becoming lost in the sands. Freedom had never felt so invigorating and she snapped the reigns, going faster and faster. Every constraint that had been brutally forged in her mind was broken in an instant, and Zelda laughed inwardly at the dignified trot that had been the limit in her youth. The canter and the gallop had been very foreign thing until now, and she imagined herself almost thanking her father for sending her here.

Zelda came up to Nabooru's side, and the Gerudo was hollering the same feelings loud and proudly. Nabooru too had had her doubts and judgements at the beginning. She hadn't ever imagined the princess could be so passionate and daring. She knew that even some of the Hylian soldiers had problems with the horses they had once delivered them, but Zelda had learned to ride like a true Gerudo. The princess had had her ups and downs, being thrown to the floor numerous times, and every time she would get back up and try again. She was a hard worker and she earned her keep, never snotty or bratty about her orders.

The Gerudo looked across at her companion, expecting to see only Zelda in the saddle, laughing and smiling. But her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open and her lips trembled. She yanked the reigns back, and her horse reared, startled at the sudden movement.

"Good Goddesses!" Nabooru cried, frozen where she sat.

Zelda slowed down and came back to her quickly, puzzled and slightly worried. Nabooru's eyes watched her every movement as she rode back.

"What ever is the matter, Nabooru? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Nabooru took a long, hard stare at Zelda, and she sighed in relief. There was nothing there. "Maybe I did. I'm sorry. Let's keep going."

They started together again, but there was still something suspicious growing in the back of Nabooru's mind. Nabooru thought it best to keep what she had seen a secret, for there was no telling what Zelda would do if she knew that she had the image of her dead lover riding behind her. The sands might have been playing tricks on her, for this had once been the renowned Desert of Illusion, but it had been too real to be merely a mirage. Link had been sitting there, calm and composed with a vague transparency about him, she was sure of it. But Nabooru began to doubt whether she had seen him or not.

Zelda seemed to be none the wiser, and for the time being dismissed the idea. The rest of their journey was silent though, with uneasiness settling between them. Nabooru's sudden shock had surprised Zelda, and she began to grow worried about her friend. It wasn't only her that had acted strangely about her recently. Impa had said something very obscure to her the morning she had been summoned to her father's chamber.

"He does not wish to see you cry," she had said. Those words had been bothering her ever since and she still had not figured out who Impa had been referring too. It couldn't possibly have been her father; he did not care about such matters. And that had been where her list of male acquaintances had ended, save Link, but Impa couldn't have speaking of him…

* * *

Link had followed Zelda all the way to the Gerudo Valley, and since her capture had kept a close eye on her. No harm had come to her, but he had watched her grow into a completely different woman. The constrained princess was long forgotten and something new and beautiful had come to life in its place. But he had smiled, for he knew that this was the person she had always wanted to be; freedom had been a gift long forgotten in the minds of all the royalty and all were bound to the castle, but none more so than Zelda. 

There had been many times when he had told her of his adventures, and the sparkle in her eyes, her eager smile and her wild re-enactments had been shown only to him. She forced him to be relieved of his sword so she could pretend to be the hero, slaying the imaginary beasts that he'd told her about. Sometimes Zelda had swung the blade so hard that she would lose her balance, but he had always caught her before she hit the ground. He had promised to take Zelda riding once as well, but nothing ever came of it. The war had begun, and his life with her was cut short.

But when Nabooru almost screamed when she looked across, Link felt as if his heart stopped. He jumped off of Zelda's horse as she rode back to her frightened friend, and waited for them to ride past before he followed them again. Until now, no one had seen him as he followed Zelda around the fortress. But now two of the sages had seen him, and Link was beginning to wonder whether they were connected in some way as to his remaining in Hyrule.

But no sooner had he begun to think about it, than another Gerudo came galloping from the Fortress. It had not been two minutes since Zelda and Nabooru had set off. Link watched the horse fly past, thinking it wiser to see what the commotion was. He returned to the Fortress, seeing upon his arrival the building deserted. A cloud of purple and magenta crowded anxiously around the cave-in. Link moved closer and stopped to listen to the chattering of voices.

"I demand to see the Princess. I carry a message from her father."

"The princess Zelda is not here, my lady. Nabooru has taken her to the Colossus, but we have sent someone to bring them back," one answered.

"How did you cross the valley?" another said, but there was no reply.

"Where can I wait to see the princess?"

"I shall take you to her room," someone else replied.

The centre of the throng opened. A woman with grey-streaked hair and a blue uniform emerged and was quickly led inside the fortress. There was no doubt in Link's eyes as to the new arrival could be. Only one person in Hyrule still wore those ancient clothes of the Sheikah. He followed the small party of Gerudo guards, and unknown to anyone, walked into the room along with them. They soon left him and the woman alone and Link looked uncertainly at her averted expression.

"I was beginning to wonder where you had disappeared to. I haven't seen you about the castle for a while now," Impa said without turning her face toward him.

Link stood there mutely with a bashful smile on his face. Before now he had not tried to speak, and he attempted to reply. But no sound was audible at all.

"I'm sure you haven't been in the dark about Hyrule's current state, commander. The land is in peril and will be subject to even greater distress if you do not aid us, Link." Impa rose from her chair and knelt at his feet. "As a servant of Hyrule, of the King, I beg you to help us, my lord."

Link wasn't sure of what Impa was talking about. Her plea made no sense. How could he possibly help Hyrule in this state? But out of compassion he lowered himself to her level and tried to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It passed straight through her but she looked up, shivering ever so slightly. Link smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, my lord."

For a long time he had been taught to obey and not to question, and the instinct still hadn't left him even in death. His soldier's determination would not die, and neither would his love for Zelda or for Hyrule. In his eyes, all were eternal.

There was a click of the door opening, and Impa rose from the floor. Zelda stood in the doorway; the brims of her eyes wet with unshed tears. She rushed toward Impa and threw her arms fiercely around her. Nothing could have made the princess more happy. All disappointment of not being able to go to the Colossus was completely forgotten.

"Impa! What news do you bring from my father?"

Impa smiled. "He says that he loves you and he does not want to be the object of your hatred any longer."

"Stupid man," Zelda said affectionately. "He need not worry. I do not hate him any longer. Please tell him I apologise for what I said."

"I will. But look at how you've changed, Zelda," she said drawing her out of her arms. "If I didn't know you so well, I don't think I would have been able to recognise you."

They talked quite happily for some time, and Link watched them. It was almost as if nothing had changed from when he was alive, and with a sad sorrow in his heart, he felt his throat tightening. To be a part of that life once more would be heaven itself. To be able to laugh, talk and love again would be a blessing that he would always pray for, even though it was ultimately beyond anyone's reach.

But their conversation took a cold turn, and Zelda's happy eyes stood still, staring at Impa's serious, indifferent face. All was silent and a wind blew into the room, drowning the sound of their breathing. Time seemed to have stopped, and for a moment, all seemed frozen in place.

"I'm going to be married?"

It was barely a whisper. Link's mouth dropped slightly, and his fingers trembled.

"Your father was meant to tell you that day in his tower, but he couldn't bring himself to make you unhappy. It was wrong, Zelda, but he had no choice but to agree. And because he agreed, he had you sent here for your protection from this marriage. There's something that isn't right about this Lord Dragmire, we both sensed it, and even the Great Sage Rauru has his suspicions, Zelda. You must believe what I've told you, for what I tell you now will decide your own fate."

Zelda didn't let her continue. "Dear Goddesses!" she cried quietly, trembling uncontrollably. Zelda sank to the floor, her hands covering her face. "Why, Impa, why? Why does all this happen to me! I wish I had never been born a princess!"

"There are many people would think differently, Zelda," Impa said softly, cradling the princess in her arms, exactly as she had done when Zelda was a child.

"I don't care what they want. What about what I want? I don't want other people deciding things for me anymore."

There was a brief silence. "What do you want, Zelda?"

"I…I want… to stay here." Her voice grew with more spirit in every word. "I don't want to go back to the castle. I don't care if I die because of it, but I'm free here and I can do as I please. Do you know how wonderful it is to just ride through the desert with no one looking down upon you for riding like a man? Do you how good it is to feel your hands become greasy when you eat? We all eat with our hands and no one is ashamed of it, and they shouldn't be either. I don't ever want to go back to the castle. Never!"

"You know I only want what is best for you Zelda, and if you want to stay here, that is completely your choice. But you must listen to what I have to say."

Zelda's eyes brightened for a moment. "Thank you, Impa. Please, go on."

"Zelda, are you not forgetting something?" Zelda looked at her, puzzled at her question. "Did you not forget something in what you want?"

"W-What are you saying, Impa?"

The Sheikah sighed and swallowed deeply, knowing she may very well regret what she was about to say. "I have not heard you mention his name since I arrived."

"Impa, you're confusing me. Who do you speak of?"

"Link."

Zelda was silent. "How could you?" she whispered.

"Didn't you want to spend your life with him? Have you forgotten that so quickly- "

"Stop it, Impa! Stop it!" Zelda shouted angrily, her eyes sparkling with fury. "What insanity has possessed you to such horrible things- I thought that you, of all people, would have understood, but I guess I placed my trust too high. - How could you be so insensitive- I love Link! Of course I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him- But life has changed since then, Impa. I would have followed him to the ends of the earth, but now he's gone somewhere where I cannot follow. Link is dead! And there's nothing I can do about that!"

Impa turned her head toward the ghost, unfazed by her outrage. "He wouldn't think so."

"Why do you talk in such riddles? You speak as though he is alive, but I saw his dead body! I held him in my arms and I felt how cold he was. How could you possibly say 'He doesn't think so'?"

"Because he is standing right there," she said, pointing to where Link stood.

Zelda's eyes grew wide, and nervously she turned her head. "T-There's nothing there, Impa." Her voice shook with fear.

"Zelda, you must listen. This is not the first time I have seen him. When I came to wake you that morning, he was standing over your bedside, and ever since you came here he has followed you, watching over you. You have the power to see him, Zelda. Concentrate and open your eyes as a sage."

Zelda didn't know what to think, but she did as she was told. She could feel the tears run down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, her high light from crying. It had been a long time since she had used her powers, but she gathered them inside her heart, feeling her pain alleviated a little. She began to open her eyes again slowly; afraid of what she was going to see. She both wanted to believe and not believe what Impa had said. A part of her wanted so desperately to see him, while the other warned her loudly that it would only cause her more pain.

The two sides of her conscience fought and each clash of thought prolonging the inevitable. She couldn't take it any longer. The decision was made, and she opened her eyes.

* * *

AN: Bwa ha. Aren't I mean >:D Thanks to all yousix people who reviewed again. As much as I wish I had more, your reviews are so greatly appreciated. I love you guys :D Until next time...

**Hououza:** I sure hope so, for the whole interest plot of the storyis hinged on this! Thanks for reviewing too!

**Forlorn Rain:** No problem. If you took the time to read this, then it's only polite to do the same :D I'm glad that everything is making sense now. I have a habit of wanting to slowly leak out information rather than telling it all at the beginning XD, and then also leaving the ends of my chapters on horrible cliff-hangers X3

**Some say the world will end:** Well, it won't bered _forever. _It's meant to work like any die, so gradually she'll be blonde again. I wouldn't be so cruel as to take her blonde hair away.

**Niamh nic Raghnall:** I suppose it wouldn't be too bad if it were hot, and if everyone else was wearing the same thing... But I'm still not sure whether I'd like to wear their clothes. I probably wouldn't have apologised tothe Kingeither. XD And yes, I'm definately looking forward to writing that scene X3

**serenitythefaierikin:** Thank you! I'm glad it makes sense. laughs As I said to **Forlorn Rain, **I have a horrible habit for cliff-hangers XD

**Vampiress24:** Thanks! I wanted something different to my other LOZ fics, so I thought, 'Let's go with the whole undead-thing!'. Originally, Link wasn't a ghost though, but I think this works better.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

* * *

Two months was almost over, and Ganondorf had counted the days until he would make his return to Hyrule, claim his bride, and rid her of her Triforce. Everything was riding on this plan. If this failed, then it would certainly be a very long time until he could try again. He wouldn't be able to fool them a third time with the same trick. It was more than seven years ago when he had first stepped foot in Hyrule castle, offering his services to the King. The princess had only been a child then, and so had that wretched boy. But since that time the King had grown weary and tired, longing to pass on his throne. He hadn't worried about whom this new stranger was that had come to save his dying land. Ganondorf had seen that he was only too pleased to have his war ended.

But he was suspicious that there might be rumours, and he knew that the King was becoming wary. Twinrova had been reporting the various whisperings via the gossip stone that he had left in their possession. He only hoped that there was still enough time before everything was made clear; that Hyrule would once again plunge into darkness by the hand of the King himself!

Ganondorf grinned, his dirty yellow teeth emerging from his dark lips. It was only a matter of time until Hyrule would be his! He could almost feel the thick grim that would pollute the air, see the perpetual grey storm clouds that riddled the blood-red skies, and taste the burning stenches of the Hylian corpses that littered the ground. His minions would rise from their earthy graves, reborn with the darkness that would be thrown over Hyrule's light, never to re-awaken again. They would rule the earth, flood the waters and invade the fiery mountains, claiming what was rightfully theirs in a glorious battle of bloodshed…

A knock came from the door of his small hut, and immediately the grin fell. The prominent thought of being discovered rooted his feet to the floor of his secluded hut. He dared not breathe or even blink. The air was thick with the soggy decay of wood. Nothing made a sound. Then, a screeching, high-pitched wail came from outside and Ganondorf breathed a little easier. He moved silently, and unlocked and opened the spy-hole in the upper part of the door. Peering through it, he saw below him the distorted vision of his loyal witches.

"Master, master! We have important news that you must hear!" they both said together, their heads growing in ugly shapes as they moved in front of the convex glass.

Ganondorf unlocked the triple bolted door and, before he had barely eased the door opened, Koume and Kotake scuttled in with a strange mixture of anxious glee in their long, wrinkled faces. Their bulging eyes were rolling in their sockets as they spoke.

"Lord Ganondorf, the King has been plotting!" Kotake yelled.

"Yes, yes! The King doesn't want you to marry his daughter, master. The King - "

"He sent her to Gerudo Valley!" Kotake interrupted, wanting to be the first to be rewarded for such brilliant information. "He was going to deceive you, lord Ganondorf! Yes! He was going to say - "

"That she had been captured by nobody knows whom!" Koume squeaked. "But we overheard him talking to the Sheikah woman and - "

"We came straight here to tell you, Lord Ganondorf! We came straight here to tell you that you were trying to be - "

"Deceived!" Koume barked, wanting to get the last word.

This was not something Ganondorf had thought about. A second's dread flew through his blood at the thought of being discovered, but it was replaced by something more contemplative. This could work to his advantage. He grinned again, but his shrieking witches were a little confused.

"Does this…please you, master?" Kotake said slowly.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, this pleases me very much. I thank you for bringing me this information, and I shall reward you when the time is right. Come, we must make haste. Perhaps we can fool the old King before time runs out. There's still a month left until I return; that will give us time to make a visit to the Gerudo Fortress, don't you think?" Twinrova nodded with mirror-splitting smiles. "Well then, let us prepare a small trip to our homeland."

* * *

Zelda had her eyes closed tightly. In her heart she still doubted Impa's words, but her powers as a sage were gathering within her. Already she could feel her heart become warmer and her soul lighter. A faint sigh then invaded her ears. She could hear someone breathing; a deep breathing that belonged to neither her nor Impa. She could feel their eyes watching her. They were staring at her with a gentle, glaring gaze.

Zelda didn't want to open her eyes; but the aching in her chest, the craving of her mournful spirit and the teasing of her senses all forced her to do so. They all overpowered the silent, screaming voices of her reason and the unheard shouts of her mind. She resolved to take a risk, and believe.

The princess looked down at the floor, opening her eyes to look at the grey flagstones. The breathing was louder than before, coming from behind her, the breathing that didn't belong to either of the two women. Stinging, unshed, and frightened tears crept painfully into her eyes as a pair of cool, ethereal hands bound themselves around her bare shoulders. Zelda was too overcome to say anything at all. The only thought that she could even possibly begin to comprehend was the feeling of the rough hands resting over her skin. They were the very hands that had loved her so dearly, clothed in their worn gauntlets and patterned network of scars.

Her shred of reason kept telling her that it wasn't real. It was a trick, all a trick of her imagination, nothing more. She couldn't let herself be taken in like this. But she sank under tears and desire. Everything became unreal. Her ears rang, her hands trembled and a pulsing nausea pumped across her forehead.

She couldn't tell when she had compelled herself to turn around, but finally she looked up to see a wet blur of green and gold. She felt as though she might lose her balance at any moment, but the cool battle-worn hands still held her softly by the arms. They grew firmer over her skin, transforming into something terrifyingly more real with every passing moment, and the dread of awakening from this dream flooded her with an incomprehensible fear. All she could see and trust was this clouded illusion of her tears.

A hand left her and drifted to her face. The deep lines of their fingers stroked Zelda's cheek, tearing away the veil of tears that kept her belief locked away inside her. Her vision cleared, and there he stood, the very image of her long passed away lover. She saw him as she had seen him in life, as real and as warm as any other.

An angelic expression covered his face, with the softest of smiles and the most beautiful eyes in all of Hyrule gazing down at her. The light in his sky-blue irises still shone as brightly as ever. He no longer wore that ethereal, ghostly air about him, but became vibrant in her eyes, almost glowing as her belief in him flourished more and more. This was no figment of her imagination. Link was really standing in front of her, crying with tears of happiness as she was. Her heart fluttered in her chest, believing completely in Impa's words, and in the race of confusion she gave herself entirely to accepting the impossible caress between the living and the dead. Nothing else could have mattered at that moment.

Impa watched her young princess with a small smile on her lips. But as she watched the star-crossed lovers with a slightly averted gaze, she began to squint in the heat of the room. She thought it was her imagination, but it became more and more apparent to her that Zelda was becoming less and less visible to the human eye. Her heart began beating quicker, thudding against her chest. The happy reunion had held her captivated for longer than she realised. Zelda's power began radiating in hot waves from her body, and Impa stood dumbfounded at the sublime display of magic. Through some miracle she brought herself to call Zelda's name again and again with more and more urgency, but each shout went unheard.

The princess was completely unaware of anything but the bright form of her love standing barely inches away from her. Through her tears she smiled as she looked up at him, returning the hopeful longing in his face. She could feel herself become lighter and lighter, feeling almost free of this gruesome, heart-wrenching world. If she could just touch him, she felt as though all her sorrow and mourning could be washed away, cleansed and healed by his overpowering smile. She lifted her heavy hand up to his golden hair, and her fingers barely grazed his cheek when a hand slammed itself on her shoulder. Zelda lost all concentration and suddenly Link was as pale and ethereal as he was before. Reality set in; she snapped her head round to the owner of the hand and saw Impa staring at her wide-eyed.

"Why?" Zelda whispered hoarsely, but Impa didn't answer.

The princess turned to face Link again, but all his warmth, all his life had faded away. She stepped closer to him, wanting desperately to hold his face in her hands, wanting her pain to be dashed away in an impossible manner, but they passed straight through him. She shivered involuntarily, but tried again, wanting nothing else but to feel him against her skin. But again her hands went through the dwindled brilliance of his figure, and Zelda could do nothing but sink to her knees. All life left her eyes and she could hear her reason laughing spitefully at her. Inwardly she cringed at the cackling devil, knowing that she should not have let herself become a victim of her desire. She had known that believing might have caused her more pain, and she was sorry to have neglected the protestations that had tried so vainly to guide her.

Nonetheless, she finally lifted her head and stared longingly at the pale, nearly non-existent picture before her. She looked at him with all the sadness of the world, and Link could do nothing but watch her fall into defeat. He could only do what he had done so many times before, and so he enclosed his love in a loose, cool embrace, expelling the heat of depression.

But as Link did so, a familiar breeze of nostalgia passed over Zelda, filling her heart with a single flicker of comfort. The frosty spectre in her room on the morning of her visit to her father; the gentle caress of the wind that had awoken her atop her father's tower; the sudden but consoling drafts that followed her around the Gerudo fortress…it had all been him. She smiled sadly at the thought. All this time he had been watching over her, always with her in her times of distress and in her times of comfort. He had never stopped loving her, and she had been completely unaware.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," Impa said quietly, but the princess did not reply. "If I had not stopped you then, you might have assimilated yourself with the spirit world, never to return to this world again." She spoke with a fearful but sensible rationality in her words, and she continued to speak, walking slowly toward Zelda as she did so. "It is possible, you know, to believe so passionately in what the spirit world is. Many Hylians in ages past have sought after it, believing so intensely that they merged with the world itself, becoming lost to Hyrule forever. That is how the Great Sage Rauru became so."

"I know, Impa," Zelda sighed, dropping her eyes to the floor. She turned to look at Impa and forced a small smile for her satisfaction.

Impa extended her hand and helped Zelda to her feet, embracing the daughter she wished she had. "There are many things you have yet to do before you can leave this world, Zelda. However much you want it now, you must restrain yourself," she said softly.

"I know, Impa, I know," Zelda sighed again, letting herself relax in the motherly protection of Impa's arms.

"There is a way to see him again sooner, Zelda." There was a pause. Both the young lovers' eyes snapped up at Impa's face, eager and curious to know how. Seeing the expression on their faces, Impa continued. "Listen very carefully as time is very short. I shall now tell you what I had come here to say."

* * *

**AN: **I'm so sorry about leaving this so long, and about this one being so short XD. Thank you to everyone who reviewed too!

**Hououza: **That episode is the best! It's so corny and chessyXD The mocks went well too! Thanks! I hope this wasn't as bad a cliff-hanger as last time.

**serenitythefaierikin:** I know, I'm terrible. That has to have been the most terrible cliffie I've ever written. Hopefully I won't be that horrible again.

**vladimir the hamster:** Thanks for reviewing so many chapters! It's good to see new reviewers:D I can see how the whole ZeldaxGanondorf could work, and I think it would be interesting to write about, but I prefer this couple so much more ; And to answer your question, Ganondorf may have been 'king' of the Gerudos, but there was still the King of Hyrule. If you look back at chapter 1 or 2 (I can't remember which one XD) but I think it will explain about the whole time issue thing with Ganondorf.

**Some Say the World will END.: **I'm sorry! I hope this satisfied you:D

**Akinababy: **Thanks:)

**Niamh nic Raghnall:** Sorry for not updating for a while XD I'll try not to be so terrible again next time.

**Jessica Kazama-Mishima: **Thanks! I'm honoured that you've got an idea from this. Let me know when you've written it:D


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

* * *

It couldn't have been a more morose and bitter day. Far from the desert heat the rains and storms threw all their might down to the earth, soaking all that lay in its path. The sun had disappeared, chained and restrained behind the wall of grey sky. A dim shadow was cast over the land, shrouding everything in a dead and haunting shade of blue. Impa shuddered inwardly as she looked around her as she rode through Hyrule Field. Nothing could have been more similar to that fateful day when she had ridden fiercely in the opposite direction with a small girl in her arms.

She was sure that it was not long after midday, but already there was a darkness spreading across the land, extending its murky fingers all the way up the mountains and hills on the horizon. She could barely see Hyrule Castle; it would have been sparkling brightly in the sunlight in its wreath of emerald jewels set back in the mountainside. She cast her mind back and remembered that it had been unusually dark that life-changing day as well. The sun had sunk behind clouds so thick that night had begun early that afternoon.

She dared not remind herself of what horrors she had left behind that day. The crackling flames had been unbearable to listen to while wailing infants whined and cried in the arms of their snivelling mothers. Those weak, pitiful sounds had struck Impa cold that day, and she hoped she would die before she heard them again. Images of blackened houses against the skies of fire had ensnared her soul for days afterwards, haunting her sleep and awakening in the setting sun.

But now as she rode toward the Castle, the spectral voices of the screaming women and children emerged from within the dim shadow cast over the earth. They snapped at her ears, chilling her wet face with the breath of the dead, urging her back across the field. Impa grimaced, the guilt of escape boiling in her throat. She wished she hadn't left Zelda in Gerudo Valley; she would have felt better in her company. But Impa reassured herself that it wouldn't be long before Nabooru would bring her back.

Gritting her teeth and snapping the reigns of her horse, Impa rode on faster. The growing fear of what lay ahead was pushed away, and she turned her thoughts back to Zelda's situation. Impa's conversation with Nabooru from earlier was still fresh in her memory.

"It is impossible for me to take Zelda with me. Look at her. What would the people think if I rode in with a Gerudo in royal clothes? I would most certainly be thrown in the dungeons, Zelda too. The people are already curious as to the princess's whereabouts. It is too dangerous to take Zelda back with me."

"I understand, "Nabooru answered. "But there is a danger either way. We are banished from Hyrule. Even I am not allowed to set foot outside the valley gorge, even though I am the leader of the Gerudos. If anyone saw us we would both be killed."

"Nevertheless, it is still safer for us to travel separately. But you must stay outside the castle walls. It is absolutely necessary that no one sees you, otherwise you will both be killed. We cannot afford any mistakes. As a precaution I will write you a letter saying that you have business with the King, but this must not be used unless it is necessary. The people are suspicious, Nabooru. It would be very unwise to send them into further panic."

"I know. I will follow you with Zelda at first dark on the road to the Castle. May the goddesses be with you."

Nabooru didn't know that this would affect Hyrule's future. She only assumed that this was the returning of the princess that they had strangely been charged with. Impa thought that it might have been more sensible to empress upon her the real heart of the matter, but impulse had led her to leave Nabooru in ignorance. She didn't even know that it really had been Link that she had seen earlier that day. Impa had persuaded her that it was merely a hallucination, but she did whisper that she had seen Link's ghost wandering through the castle as well. She convinced her that Link was still watching over us all, and would continue to rest easy.

And so she had set off with the sun still high in the sky, slowly dipping across the sky. Unless the peculiar nocturnal shadow had crept around the desert, Zelda and Nabooru must have left the desert by now. But it had been dark for so long that all sense of time had become completely lost. Impa looked across to see Link's pale shadow drift silently along beside her.

She sighed and looked ahead once more, praying silently to the heavens that this seemingly impossible plan would work. If it failed there would be a very grim future for Hyrule. She could feel in her heart a dread that told her that this was the beginning of some horrible cycle. The vivid, lucid memory of that day had held one name in the wind that had chased the entire kingdom into fear. It was cursed, damned, whispered, spat, grumbled, until eventually no dared to speak of such incarnated evil. It had been the name of one man, a man who had snatched away the people's trust in one swipe, overthrown the castle single-handedly and had dictated the lives of thousands for seven long years. Ganondorf…

She had known for a long time that the fear in her chest could be the result of no other; yet till now she hadn't allowed herself to believe it. All her hopes had been riding on the Hero's revival, and the strength of that belief had clouded everything else. It was only now, when she was faced with the thought of failure, that the real danger approaching Hyrule hit her hard. Its fate was in the hands of two people, just as it had been before. She only begged that Rauru's foresight was as miraculous as it was before.

Impa sighed heavily again, brining her disgusted memories to a close. There would be time later to think about the past. There were more pressing matter at hand to be occupied with. She snapped the reigns once more, and rode as quickly as possible through the storm's torrents toward the dark castle walls.

* * *

The day seemed unusually long, as if the sun had stopped in the sky. Zelda had sat in her chamber all afternoon waiting for the sun to set. Patience had been a virtue that she had never been blessed with; instead she had been given a temper that could send the entire castle into hiding. The heat of the day certainly wasn't helping either. Agitation prickled her skin, and for what seemed like hours she paced back and forth, almost positive that she had left an elliptical grove in the stone.

She was dreading the moment when she would have to put her royal garments back on. Despite her initial disgust of the Gerudo attire, she had grown fond of the soft, sturdy garments over the past month. They let her ride a horse like a man, and nothing felt more wonderful than breaking every rule she'd ever known. But she knew that the weather in Hyrule was not half so glorious. She didn't have to remind herself of the rainstorms that would come seasonally in the autumn, nor did she need to remember the chilling winds and snows of the winter.

Each year when the first snows would settle on the mountaintops, the new winds of winter would spring from the skies and whistle and whine across the Hyrule plains. Nothing sounded sadder than those winds, and Zelda had often listened to their mourning lamentations late at night when no one would hear her crying along with it. They had been a comfort during those hard months after Link's death, but they had long passed away, leaving in their wake a path for the gentle spring tides that would follow.

Zelda had yet to feel the freshness of springtime. She had been whisked away into the heat of summer before the first blossoms had burst from the trees. There was no doubt in her mind that, once this was all over, she would see those small white flowers that decorated the gardens again. However much she wanted to stay a part of her always longed to see the old, ancient beauty of the castle once more. Nothing could completely tear her away from her birthplace.

A warm wind suddenly shook Zelda out of her thoughts. She looked out of the window again and smiled to see a blaze of scarlet and saffron bleeding across the vaults of the sky. It wouldn't be long now. But she still couldn't believe what Impa had told her…that she would really see Link…alive. It was too much to think about, and ever since Impa had left her, her heart had been all a flutter. Nothing could quell it, silence it or calm it. To say the very least, she was beginning to feel nervous.

But as she gazed out of the fortress window, the guards down below all suddenly stopped their patrol and peered up at the sky. Every last one of them craned their heads toward the heavens, and Zelda saw them all drop their spears. For a second they stood dumbfounded, staring up oddly with their mouths open. Zelda was puzzled by their abrupt loss of life, and she too looked up.

It wasn't a moment after the screams and terrified shouts began to fill the air that Zelda's smile dropped immediately from her face and her eyes went wide. A piercing cackle erupted from above her, and two hunched figures whirled straight toward her down the side of the fortress walls. Their knotted, ivy-coloured skin, their gold-washed teeth and their rolling eyes of pearl all scraped past her in the second she threw herself away form the window and slammed the shutters together. Scrambling her wits together, Zelda ran for the door, driving away the horrified cries that came from outside.

"I-It's Twinrova!" - "Return to your posts! Hold your position!" - "They've returned from the grave!" - "Defend the fortress!"

As Zelda turned the corner she saw Nabooru running straight toward her with the same fearful expression embedded in her face. She immediately grabbed the princess's hand and pulled her into the winding network of corridors that led to the very heart of the fortress. Nabooru didn't say a word till they came to a halt.

"Here, take this." She handed Zelda a traditional Gerudo sword, and turned away muttering, "What the hell is happened?"

"They must have come for me," Zelda said, looking at the clear reflection of her unfamiliar face in the blade of the sword. Nabooru stopped her grumbling at once and looked at Zelda from the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean 'they've come for you'?" she said incredulously. Zelda was silent for a moment, averting her eyes from Nabooru's face. "Tell me what's going on!"

A sad, wry smile appeared on Zelda's lips. Everything suddenly made sense. "It appears as though I'm to be married to the very man who destroyed and saved Hyrule at the same time! Oh goddesses. Impa knew there was something about suspicious him. She knew it!"

Zelda's voice grew more hysterical and her eyes went wild with fright. Everything that had happened that day suddenly hit her very hard and she felt like laughing and screaming at the same time. Nabooru clutched the princess's arms in an effort to keep her still, but Zelda threw her off.

"Fate is a cruel master indeed! I'm…I'm to be married to Ganondorf himself; and there's no way I can possibly escape! Dear goddesses, what am I to do?" she cried, and fell to her knees.

Nabooru gathered the defeated woman to her. An odd kind of maternal instinct overtook her actions, and she cradled Zelda in her arms, not understanding her ravings at all. "They don't know you're here. There's still a chance we can get you home, Zelda. Calm down. It's all - "

"No it's not all right!" Zelda barked. "Don't you understand? If I don't get back to the castle all of Hyrule will be destroyed just like it was before! If I don't reach Impa, Link can't be revived, and Ganondorf will kill my father! He must have found out that my father tricked him. Oh, goddesses, we're all doomed. If he's waiting at the entrance there's no way we can escape. I'll be forced to marry him, and…and he'll take away my Triforce!"

"What are you talking about, Zelda? Get a hold of yourself!" Nabooru said raising her voice. Zelda stopped immediately, startled by the outburst, and stared up at the Gerudo.

"What has become of you?" Nabooru said pitifully. Where's the calm, defiant girl that disguised herself as a Sheikah to hide from Ganondorf for seven years? Where's the cunning princess who outwitted the King of Evil and all his minions? Where's the fearless warrior that watched over the Hero during his quest? What has made you retreat into this pathetic, cowering woman who has no hope in the world?" Nabooru paused and looked down at the trembling princess. "What have you become, Zelda?"

"I-I don't know - "

A screeching chortle penetrated the stunned silence and suddenly Twinrova burst through the doors. They sat on their hovering brooms, leering at the two women crouching on the cold stone floor. Their wrinkled, grinning faces loomed in front of them, an evil stench hissing in their breath as they sniggered and squinted at their prey. Nabooru instinctively moved in front of Zelda, holding her arm as she handled her sword in her other hand. She grimaced as an eerie memory washed over her. This had been in this very spot she had been standing the day Twinrova had stormed the fortress to take her to the Colossus.

"Give us the princess, Nabooru! We know it's her so don't try and hide! We can sense her Triforce! Give her to us and we won't hurt you!" Kotake squealed.

Nabooru smirked. "You think I'll _let_ you take her?"

"You can't fight us! We'll take you as easily as we did before!" Koume jeered.

Nabooru growled, knowing the full extent of their true power. There was no possible way she could defeat them single-handedly without the Mirror Shield. There was only a short amount of time before they would both be captured. Nabooru knew it.

"The first chance you get, run like hell!" she hissed to Zelda. And with that she charged forward, arching her sword above her head, ready to smash it downward.

But the witches were too quick. They easily dodged to the side, sailing to the left and right on their brooms. However, Nabooru anticipated their movements, and thrust the power of her vertical swing into a horizontal crescent, cutting the air diagonally around her. Koume shrieked as the blow struck her in the back. The witch careered forward, thrown clear off her broom. Nabooru ran forward and lunged after Kotake, but fell short by a few steps. She stumbled and fell over her footing as Kotake made an abrupt swerve. A ball of fire suddenly came from her left and Nabooru barely had enough time to shield herself and deflect it with her sword. She cringed as the scorching embers dissipated over the sizzling blade and burned her face. Koume in the meanwhile had picked herself up off the floor and had begun hurling raging fire spells across the room. But Nabooru sprang forward and pulled another sword from the wall where it hung ornamentally.

All this time Zelda had remained rooted to the floor still shocked from Nabooru's harsh words. It was true, and she could see it with a clarity that she had never possessed before. Ever since Link had died she had shrunk back into immaturity, hiding behind the morals and tempers of a child. If something untoward happened she would have moaned and cried about it. She immediately thought of the shame and embarrassment she must have brought upon herself, and regretted her behaviour instantly. Yet she struggled to bring herself to act differently. It was always so much easier to shout and rage about in a temper than to think rationally.

Nabooru's feet scuffed and slid over the floor and she cried out as Kotake's icicles struck her hand, freezing her fingers around the hilt of the sword. It spread all up the blade and shattered into tiny fragments. Zelda suddenly realised her position. Nabooru was fighting for her. All the Gerudos had fought for her. It was time she did something for them. She held her own sword tightly in her hand and took her chance to escape. Quietly, still acting in a state of innocent shock, she set her mind to conjure the words of Farore's Wind. As if she had never been there, Zelda vanished from the room.

She travelled as fast as possible, heading straight to the stables at the front of the fortress. Releasing herself from the spell, she leaped up onto the horse nearest her and dug her heels into its flanks. The horse whinnied and galloped out into the setting sun of the hazy afternoon. Zelda rode down to the desert gates, and made a direct course for the Colossus. It was the only place she could go, and her only chance of escape was to lose them in the vast expanse of the desert. She only hoped that Nabooru would be able to hold out long enough for her to get a good head start before Twinrova realised she was gone.

Zelda cracked the reigns again and again, completely exhausted her horse by the time the Colossus rose above the skyline. It dawned on her that this horse was unusually small and was no where near as powerful or as thrilling as the beast she had ridden before. Her heart sunk; she had picked a mare. Zelda cursed herself for being so hasty, and she began to wish she had taken just that little extra sliver of time to pick one of the larger, more powerful stallions. At the speed she was going at it wouldn't be much longer before this small horse would stop completely.

A sudden thought entered her head. Where would she go? From what Link had told her the Colossus had been a dead-end. Zelda had trapped herself already. She panicked, but still rode blindly into the early stages of the evening sandstorms. The wind was beginning to pick up now, twirling the gold grains in its hands as if they were partners on a dance hall. She racked her brains for a plan, trying to remember the exact description Link had once told her. Yet no matter how hard she searched her memory, nothing Link had said was of any use. Her mind instantly became clouded with fearful images of Twinrova seizing her from behind.

But there was something. She knew someone had told her something…and instead she found it was Nabooru. She vaguely remembered her telling her that there was a land that extended far beyond the Colossus, only that it was too barren and rugged for anyone even think of inhabiting. At the very end of the flat plateau there were steeply forested hills on all sides that led down to the very edge of Hyrule's border, where the cold winter winds ended their journey across the most southern border.

The momentary rejoice then fell back into devastation. Her horse surely wouldn't make it. She could already begin to feel its body heave against her legs. There was no chance of her escaping. Ganondorf must have seen her come this way. It wouldn't be long before she'd be caught and probably killed on the spot. They would catch her before she even reached the Colossus at this rate. But another uncovered memory renewed her hope. There were Gerudos stationed at the Colossus! They must have horses tethered somewhere; it would be impossible to cross the desert on foot in the heat of the day.

There was still a chance. She knew there was a chance. She wouldn't let herself believe anything else. Zelda smiled coyly. She knew that she would be eternally grateful to Nabooru for many years after this, for both her words and for opening her eyes. Privately she had often wondered what had become of that strange, courageous girl of her past. Even in the darkest of times that girl had stood strong against the terrors of the world. Zelda resolved that the same girl was to be born again. If nothing else, it was her duty as the princess of Hyrule to save her people. It had come in the cruellest of ways, but this was her trial to prove her worth. She would get to Hyrule Castle, even if she had to take the harshest, most indirect route to get there. Zelda could already feel confidence brewing inside her, and she snapped the reigns again, urging her horse on toward the great Colossus of the desert.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. All your comments made me so happy:D I'm sorry to say that, as you can see, this is gradually coming to a close ;; I have exams coming up soon, so I might take a bit longer in updating, but I'll try to get a chapter out in May, if not the very beginning of June. I promise that the first week of June will be the lastest (I have a week holiday then). Gah, it sounds so far away! Hopefully I'll be able to update before that. Till next time:D

**serenitythefaierikin:** Yeah, I have a terrible habit for cliff-hangers X3 I'm terrble! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. That was definately my favourite so far. But I had to go over and over it to make sure it was right.

**Some Say the World will END.:** Thank you! The plot has actually changed hugely from what it originally was. I'm happy that this one is turning out so well. Hopefully the end will be just as good.

**Hououza:** Yeah, despite the TV series being the ultimate in cheese, it's great fun :D. Glad you liked chapter 9. I even let my friend read it to see whether it was okay. I really wanted that one to be perfect because it was so important, and fluffy XD

**vladimir the hamster:** Thank you! I feel honoured that you think of my writing that way :) You'll be a devout Zelink follower by the end of this. I shall consider myself a failure if you aren't XD

**Forlorn Rain: **No worries! I'm guilty of the same crime XD Thank you so much for your words. I'm inspired to do even better knowing that I inspire you. hugs :)

**Vampiress24:** Yay! I achieved perfection!Thanks!

**Sage of Hyrule:** Glad to see you again :D I almost thought you'd abandoned me. Just kidding XD Their encounter was real though, only cut short. What you said sums up their situation exactly: "So close yet so far apart", and I'll try my hardest to give them a happy ending. Although there are a few problems I need to sought out. It might be a rather tragic happy ending, but I'l try to make it a happy...happy ending Oo;

**Mar Specter:** Thanks! And thank you for reviewing too!


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Yay! Exams are nearly over! Here's chapter 11 :D

* * *

Chapter 11:

* * *

It was somewhat relaxing to see the Gerudo Fortress in such panic. The pitiful women could barely hold their defence against Twinrova. It was rather amusing to watch them fall to the ground as the two witches came swooping down to the ground to seek the Princess and Nabooru inside the stone stronghold. They all threw themselves down into the dirt; it was like the mighty Lake Hylia had parted.

The wailing screeches then diminished as the darkness of the Fortress corridors consumed Twinrova's figure, and then, for a short moment, all was silent. The cackling laughs that had cracked the air ceased, and the dust that had been blown up into the wind began to settle. But the scramble and scuffling of feet returned. Without any order the Gerudo guards piled into the Fortress to hunt down and pursue their intruders, their raging battle cries holding their spears high.

Ganondorf watched the entire scene enfold below him as he stood atop the blocked valley. As he looked down his shadow cast a long darkness over the entire Gerudo Fortress, and he grinned in the dying sunlight. He had seen everything, including the princess gazing stupidly out of one of the windows. He admitted that they had done well in trying to conceal her. She looked just the part. Nevertheless, there was nothing that could ever hide her Hylian ears, and there was no mistaking her white, pale skin, even from where he stood now.

Muttering a few words under his breath, he floated down to the ground using a simple spell and stood in the lower passageway that looked up to the Fortress. A glimmer of a memory stirred within him, and he remembered the days when he used to be a god in this forsaken place. Even Nabooru had bowed down to him in his youth, and every other Gerudo flocked to him for guidance and affection. At the pinnacle of his manhood he had stood strong and courageous in the face of danger, loved by all and obeyed by all.

But after the mighty Ganon had chosen him to be the vessel of his spirit, no one bowed to him. They had done so for a while, grovelling at his feet in those seven glorious years of terror and corruption, but the rise of that wretched Hero cast a new darkness over him. Though he had been a light to the rest of the world, he brought to Ganondorf an evil so sinister that it threatened everything he had striven to achieve. No longer did they cower and fear the name of Ganondorf; no longer did the people wash his feet and whimper the praises so rightly his. No, they bowed and made way for Link, the Hero of Time. They cheered and blessed his name, gave him the highest position in the land, and the prize of Zelda's hand.

But all that would change; he would become a god again, and in the eyes of all of Hyrule. Every single filthy vermin, peasant, lord, Zora, Goron and Gerudo would praise his name to the heavens for delivering them out of the poverty of war. His saving hand would thrust them into a prosperity that they had never known before, into the glorified Age of Darkness! He would become their new Hero of Time, and Link's death had secured him the title of the greatest Hero Hyrule had ever seen. All he needed was Zelda's hand and an army to slaughter the lives of thousands, reclaiming the kingdom that should have been his from the day of his birth. He would succeed Link in every way, taking his bride, his glory and his power to rule over Hyrule.

Amid the soothing silence of the late afternoon, the lone caws of the birds were interrupted by the clatter of a horse's hooves. Out of the Fortress galloped a small horse with none other than the princess riding like a man in its saddle. Ganondorf grinned again. She had not looked toward him, and she had no knowledge of his presence. The surprise of him catching her would be all the more exciting when he cornered her in the Colossus.

But there would be no fun in an instant chase. He let her go for now, grinning at the thought of her trembling in fear as his power became stronger and stronger behind her before finally tearing her from her horse, and claiming not only her Triforce but also her precious hand. He could only smirk in speculation of his wonderful future about to play before his very eyes.

Just as he thought of pursuing Zelda, Twinrova burst from within the Fortress looking flustered and beaten. Their hair was dishevelled and their large eyes were rolling in their sockets, looking nervously into the Fortress entrance for ensuing Gerudos. Koume was bent over, revealing a large gash in her back while Kotake's disjointed hands grasped her broom in a contorted manner, bleeding a thick black liquid over the cursed wood.

"Where did she go?" Koume shrieked. "Did you see her Lord? Did you see the way the Princess fled?"

"You mean to say that you let her out of your sight?" Ganondorf said, raising a thick eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you lost the princess and failed what I asked of you?" he continued, toying with their frantic anxiety.

"Forgive us, Lord Ganondorf!" they whined. "She disappeared! We speak the truth, Lord! She disappeared before our very eyes!"

"A simple magic trick. You should be ashamed to call yourself witches if you could not anticipate such a simple spell. Now go! She fled into the desert. Find her and bring her back to me you worthless hags!"

"B-But what if she reaches past the Colossus? It would take days, possibly weeks, for her to get back to the castle!"

"I shall be waiting at there when she returns. Even if that is not her destination, I trust you that you will steer her in the castle's direction. Now hurry, before she gets out of your sight!"

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf!"

There were shouts re-emerging from within the Fortress, and the angry Gerudos were getting closer. With a quiet yelp of fear the witches made for the desert at once. That Nabooru could certainly defend herself, and had given them a few tokens of her appreciation for their infiltration of their home. They would be nursing those wounds for weeks. The healing arts of white magic were of no use to them; their black magic had consumed them entirely.

Ganondorf had heard the cries too, and promptly left his homeland. He hovered back up to the top of the collapsed entrance, floated down over the over side, and over the deep gorge where the river raged. His jet-black horse was patiently waiting for him there, and Ganondorf heaved himself up into the saddle. He kicked it hard and at once it reared in pain before it went galloping down the path to Hyrule Field. Even if Twinrova failed, at least he would be able to cross Zelda's path and take her himself.

* * *

The whistles and the whipping of the wind howled in a sad lament as it brushed through the raging sandstorms of the Gerudo Desert. Night was falling fast across the horizon, the blazing reds and oranges being succeeded by the cool hues of blue and black. But it soon all became one mass of blurred grey as the sands blew up in front of Zelda's eyes.

On she rode to the Colossus, her horse slowing with every motion it stepped through. The giant stone guardian seemed metres away from her, looming high as a dark outline in the distance. But dread and fear were creeping precariously around Zelda's shoulders, and her hands soon shook despite grasping the reigns as tightly as she could. The noises around her resembled too distinctly the sounds of the witches, and every breath of the wind chilled her to the very fabric of her soul.

Everything was riding on her now. It was her duty to return to the castle and put an end to this terror about to unleash itself upon Hyrule. She would not let her country fall away to the power of one man; one man that Link had fought so hard to destroy. His suffering was not to have been in vain. She would not let it be so.

She snapped the reigns again, urging her horse on further, although she could already feel the horse heave for breath underneath her. Just a little more. She could already feel the cool clarity in the air begin to emerge from out of the oasis. It wouldn't be long now. Only a little more.

But 'a little more' suddenly became a whole lot further. Two dark shapes slithered past Zelda's vision, floating effortlessly through the walls of sand. They were completely indistinguishable except for the long, thin shape that the figures cleaved to. A long, triangular shape appeared at the front, while another protruded beyond the thin, narrow stick that supported them.

Zelda had no doubt in her mind who they were. Twinrova had finally caught up with her. Nabooru must have not been able to keep them held back for long, but she had done what she could. Zelda couldn't have asked for anything more. The Gerudos had fulfilled their duty, of taking care of her and of protecting her, and now it was time for her to fulfil hers.

But there would be no time for her to change her horse at this rate. They were far too close and much too aware of her presence. There had to be a way for her to pass Twinrova without them noticing. Then it came to her. Focusing all her energy, she conjured the words of Farore's Wind, engulfing both her and her poor horse. Along they went, riding the thin planes of the winds, speeding past Twinrova in a silent stampede of nature.

Yet there was no feeling of relief. Carrying such a large load was a heavy task, and Zelda soon released them from the spell. The most crucial element of her escape was still before her. The Colossus was now very close and she would reach it in a matter of minutes. The speed of her changeover was vital. She must find the horses immediately and be off again before anyone noticed.

* * *

The night was drawing in quickly, and the Gerudos lazily looked out over the desert from high atop the Colossus. They saw the sandstorms and talked idly about how drab and dreary the desert looked at night. The rising sand hid the beautiful landscape that had reigned over the sunlight, and took away the raw brilliance of the colours in the relentless heat of the sun.

They were somewhat glad though. Their post here was almost up, and soon they would return to the Fortress. It was an objective obligation to watch over this sacred land. Everyone obeyed the rules, and no one would ever think twice about skipping out of their responsibilities. The Colossus was a historical monument and something to be proud of, even if no one else in Hyrule thought so. This had been the very site where the great Hero of Time had vanquished the evil of Twinrova, sealing her away for eternity. Though a strange rumour was circulating the Fortress that Twinrova had been sighted about a month ago. But it couldn't possibly be true.

The small band of Gerudos leant against the ancient treasure chest that had once contained their most prized possession - the legendary Mirror Shield that had been the key the Hero of Time needed to destroy Twinrova. There was a comfort resting against such important history. It made them feel apart of their country. In spite of their exile, they had been important nonetheless in seeing the great fall of Ganondorf. The despised man was not to be uttered in the Gerudo Valley. His evil was too great to speak of, and too horrible to even contemplate. Those years truly had been the darkest Hyrule had ever witnessed, and the present strife was hardly standing in the shadow of those long, ugly days.

But as one of them glanced down nonchalantly, the same terror from those seven years awoke once again. A fellow Gerudo was being chased in the fierce sandstorm by the unbelievable sight of - it couldn't be, it couldn't possibly be - Twinrova! The rumours were true, the terrible rumours they refused to believe - it was all true!

Frozen in the dying heat, they gaped moronically over the scene before another pulled themselves from the living nightmare. They all eventually grabbed their spears and ran silently back into the Colossus, all too astounded to speak. The bravest timidly went out to meet the rider and bring them into the shelter of the Colossus, only to find that it was not a Gerudo at all. It was the Princess of Hyrule, adorned in _their_ traditional clothing, trespassing on _their_ forbidden land, riding one of _their_ horses.

Zelda leapt off the mare suddenly, and the tired horse promptly stopped in its tracks, exhausted and panting for a small gasp of air. The Gerudo was about to leave, refusing to help the Princess who had given them their death sentence, but the look of fear on her face compelled the guard to stay just that moment longer to hear her plea.

"Please, I need another horse! Twinrova are after me and I need to escape! Please help me!"

She knew she shouldn't be helping her. The Princess had exiled them from Hyrule. She had been responsible for their loneliness, for their poverty, and for their hardship. Yet Twinrova, the unspeakable terror that had once possessed their mighty ruler, Nabooru, was right behind her. There would be no use hiding her in the Colossus. The witches knew that place better than the Gerudos did. To hide her here would only endanger all their lives. And the Gerudo wanted to go back to the Fortress.

Without saying anything at all, she grabbed Zelda's hand and ran back to the Colossus entrance. She yelled at the others who peeked from around the archway to prepare a horse. In no time at all a stallion was ready to ride and the Gerudos received unexpected thanks and an immense amount of gratitude for their kindness.

Before they could answer, Zelda was away. They were left completely dumbfounded once more as they watched her disappear into the sandstorms as quickly as she had come. They couldn't believe what they had heard. The Princess of Hyrule…was thanking them? It was too unbelievable to be true.

But this world was full of strange things, and as reality set in they all rushed for a hiding place in case it really was Twinrova they had seen flying in the desert. But the strangest thing of all was finding themselves praying for the safety of the Princess. Even if she did belong to the tyrannical Royal family that had sentenced them to exile, she had thanked them for merely borrowing a horse.

It was only after that they realised that Zelda had, in effect, stolen their strongest, most intelligent horse from right under their noses, and that they would probably never see that horse again.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait! I've finally found some free time after my exams, and here it is! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I might even be able to update much quicker next time :D Let's hope so!

**serenitythefaierikin:** Thanks! I've had a go at writing battle before, but it wasn't great. It's good to hear thatmy writing is getting better. Practice makes perfect!

**Forlorn Rain:** Yay for an over-packed plot! XD This story is definitely the most adventurous I've done, so I'm glad it's going okay! Thanks for the review as always :D

**vladimir the hamster:** Sorry, I couldn't make May 10th, but Happy Birthday! XD And yes, a LinkxImpa pairing would be the epitome of creepy-ness Oo;

**Hououza:** I was quite worried about that last chapter actually. I was wondering whether Zelda's resolve would come over effectively, but I guess it wasn't as bas as I thought it was. Thanks for the review, once again :D

**Rae37:** Yeah, unfortunately Link is dead, but it's very important. But don't worry, I won't let him stay like that :D

**Fire Gem:** Thank you! It's great to see new readers. I hope you enjoy the rest of this.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: So much for updating early! XD I apologise for being so long with this chapter, what with having birthdays and a massive work load over the summer. School has finally finished for me now, so hopefully I _will_ be able to update at least a little faster now. And here's where those Kokiri come in, by the way. Remember ages in chapter 3 ago I introduced a little bit about them? Well here's where it's finally put to use XD Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12:

* * *

It was a widespread fact that the forests surrounding the southern border of Hyrule had been completely ravished by the war, the mighty pillars of wood having been torn down in a single bombardment. Their withered and wrinkled corpses still littered the ground, fallen from their mighty posts as guardians of Hyrule. The fabled woodland that had once been impenetrable was now nothing but a disappointing sight to behold.

Everything that had once inhabited that strange, mysterious place was gone. Though everything had grown far too close together for bird and beast to dwell in the eerie silence, there had always been a magical essence of life flowing through the earth. For those woods were where the legendary Kokiri were said to live, the immortal children of the forest that never grew old. Though no one had ever seen a Kokiri, the people still believed that this mystical race protected the Hyrule forests that barricaded the land from enemy invasion.

However the romanticism that lingered in the fading hope of Hyrule's children, the dramatic tales of the forest boy who saved the world from the clutches of evil, and the high esteem the Kokiri received, were completely unknown to the small children. They were oblivious to the world of the outsiders, their concerns barely reaching beyond their own. But their universal kindness and sincerity held them together stronger than any mutual love could ever join them.

The Kokiri were indeed a very quiet set of creatures, and anyone would have been amazed to learn of their behaviour. By day they each scoured the forests, running between the treetops and jumped silently from branch to branch, berries and fruit being their targets during the morning. The greedy ones would slip a few into their mouths before they turned back and made their way home with an incredible sense of direction. A Kokiri always knew where they were, even if they had ventured to the very ends of the woodland where the grass sinks away under the hard, cracked sands of the deserts.

And so as the sun reaches the centre of the sky, they all crane their heads up and instantly begin their journey home. The day's gatherings would then be shared and feasted upon joyfully, small fires burning brightly in the very heart of the forest. Then the night would come, the fires would be smothered, and all would retreat back into their tree houses, leaving the place no quieter than it had been during the day.

But some seemed to never sleep at all, and roamed the forests even though the sun had long disappeared over the tops of the trees. One culprit of this restlessness was the leader of the Kokiri himself. Ever since the great warriors had destroyed their home, his eyes could never close lest the dreadful drumming sounds begin to strum up in the distance. The day that the fires ravaged through the forest like the mighty dragon Volvagia was something that would haunt his dreams until the end of time. He dared not to close his eyes in the darkness. Instead he kept a vigilant watch for the glaring orange eyes of fire that might suddenly spark up in his vision deep in the forest.

The invaders attack had been in the middle of the night, and all at once there seemed to be smoke filling the air, rising high up into the Kokiri tree houses and choking the throats of the children. There were muffled screams and smothered shouts from all around, his name being called from all directions.

"Mido, help us!" - "Mido, save us!"

He had tried his best to rescue as many as he could, but the fires hung around the tree trunks so tightly that they eventually crumbled under its searing heat, bringing many of the Kokiri homes crashing to the ground. Mido had turned away and fled when the first one fell along with the survivors. It was too horrific to behold, too sorrowful to watch his brethren plummet to their deaths. The crying wretches of the trees ripped at his heart too, their ancient limbs cracking and killing the very creatures that had grown alongside them since the dawn of time.

The fires and the smoke were left behind before anyone could think about those caught in the fray. But the noises that filled the air were perhaps the most frightening, for the Kokiri were not accustomed to hearing anything other than their own voices. The low grunts and yells from far below on the forest floor terrified them, and the state of panic and fear struck many of the remaining few. Some went mad with lunacy, overwhelmed by the feelings that coursed through their small bodies, screaming that they were possessed with demons. Mido helped those that he could, but he was forced to leave some behind to roast in the ensuing flames.

Never looking back they ran away all through the night until they reached the very ends of the forest. By now the fires and shouts were long behind them, a nasty nightmare that was so obscured in their memories that some doubted it even happened. But Mido never thought for a moment that none of his excruciating agony and betrayal was unreal. Those feelings had been very real indeed, and never had he felt so small. He now knew why he really loathed those from the outside.

Link had been no different. He was an outsider, a boy without a fairy, and child that had somehow caught the eye of his love, Saria. At the time he didn't know that the origin of his hatred of outsiders was jealousy, but Link's departure had placed a curse over the forest, just as he had warned. Those monsters infiltrated their home. It was Link's fault. Mido had done all he could as a leader too save his people. It was the outsiders that had brought pain and suffering into the forest. Link was no different from the soldiers that had marched through the forests that day.

So Mido never slept. He sat at the base of the forest watching, straining his eyes for even the smallest notion of movement. Since that day he had resolved to become a true defender of his people, and he had learned the ways of the sword, and despite it being made from wood, that sword had grown more attached to Mido than anything else. It always rested quite comfortably in his right hand, be it night or day.

But the day had long since ended, and once again Mido sat atop his tree stump. He watched his friends drift back into their huts now built on the solid ground, and one by one they called 'goodnight' to the solemn, solitary figure. He sighed and made a faint gesture to all of them, never once taking his eyes off the darkness before him. Without the sun there was no sense of time at all, and Mido sat for what seemed like days.

But his refusal to sleep often paved the way for his vision to be deceived. As he stared into nothing the night air seemed to slither in between the trees. Something was resonating far in the distance and at once Mido grasped his sword tightly in his hand. He looked up but saw no thunderclouds in the sky and no storms approaching. The Kokiri leader listened again, and the sound was definitely not coming from the heavens, but from deep within the forest. It wasn't the same rumble as battle drums or the rhythmic beat of a horse; but it was a constant humming sound that moved over the earth.

Suddenly Mido thought he could see a faint aura of emerald light pulsating between the trunks. He rubbed his eyes, but it still shimmered among the dingy monolithic trees. It was too large to be a stray fairy, but it moved cautiously and erratically.

"Who's there?" he called out trying to sound unafraid.

"Do not be afraid, Mido," it called soothingly. "I have a message for you."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Saria?"

"Yes, Mido." The sword dropped from his fingers. "You must listen very carefully, my friend, for what I am about to tell you is of great importance." He nodded dumbly. "When the morning sun rises a stranger will stumble across these woods, and you must shelter her. Time is running short, Mido, and I cannot stay here long otherwise I will be discovered. Please, you must do this, for all our sake."

The light began to disappear almost immediately after the spirit uttered its last word. "Wait! Saria, don't go!"

"Who are you talking to, Mido?" his fairy said poking his head out of his master's hood.

"Saria."

"You must be seeing things, Mido. There was nothing there."

"Be quiet!" Mido hissed. Sensing his master's anger, the fairy retreated quietly underneath his hood. "Saria spoke to me, didn't she?" he continued quietly. "Didn't she?"

* * *

The sands swirled in the air so thickly that Zelda could barely see where she was going. The floating dark figures were no longer visible in the grating winds of the desert, but she could feel her heart beat wildly on the edge of insanity. High-pitched shrills whisked past her ears, mocking and teasing her senses, and Zelda knew that the invisible witches were still hiding in the yellow tumult somewhere. At any moment she might cross their path or catch a glimpse of them beside her. It was enough to make her fingers tremble against the reigns, her mind overwhelming itself with fear.

The small inlet of the Colossus suddenly broke away into the vast expanse of the desert, and the vague shapes of the rocky walls fell away from Zelda's vision. It were as if the earth had vanished from underneath her feet, and terror grasped her from behind, so much so that Zelda veered her horse sharply to the right and unconsciously headed south.

The rocky outcrops of the landscape gradually came back into view, but minutes passed before Zelda felt completely assured about what her frightened eyes were telling her. The obscured shape ran parallel to her, and she clung to it desperately, following the escarpment blindly.

For what seemed like hours, Zelda galloped further and further south into the desert, the sun sinking faster and faster behind the veil of dull red grains. They grew bluer in colour, deep and dark as the night sky. But it was not the sand in front of her eyes that was growing to mimic the night sky, but the air in fact became clearer, and gradually Zelda left the sandstorms behind. The stray, gritty grains slid off her face and loosed themselves from her hair and her clothes. A brief calm rested upon Zelda's shoulders, and she let out the breath that had been trapped inside her.

In the clear evening she could now see that the ridge beside her had lowered considerably into nothing more than a low hill. The plateau upon it sloped gently in the opposite direction to which she was riding, and from what she could remember, it was this plateau that she needed to take in order to reach the southern border. It could curve around the desert land, eventually turning east, but the desert itself was enclosed in this crater. The only way to the border was through the paths of the highlands and down the steep slopes of the mountains that marked the Gerudo territory.

Taking a small glance behind her, Zelda directed her horse toward the small ridge and the beast leapt into the air and heaved itself upward. With an amazing force they almost flew up the hill, and Zelda felt a great surge of power as the strong strides of the horse drove them forward. A flame of hope struck up in a quick blaze, and the sight of nothing pursuing her filled Zelda with a new sense of courage.

The highland suddenly loomed in front of her. The ridge had hidden their pointed, jagged peaks before, and, had it been daylight, Zelda was sure it would have seemed like a mighty rocky inferno swallowing the horizon. But at that moment the peaks were glazed in a thin silver streak of moonlight, and their great ebony shadows towered above anything else. The rugged surface looked as though a divine hand had shattered it into a thousand tiny pieces all miraculously joined together, balancing precariously in the distance. But though it too seemed a victim of the violence that had invaded Hyrule, little iridescent slivers of light broke through.

Zelda looked forward with a strange sense of wonder. The indescribable beauty locked away in the looming landscape left her in awe; she could remember no sight more wonderful than that very instance the fading light glistened against the midnight sky. The war had left much of Hyrule exhausted and dissipated. It had stripped and raped the land of its charm and vigour, brutally pilfering what little love remained in the world. It had taken everything and nothing. It had killed what people held most dear, and yet left them there to suffer.

The princess bit her lip to hold in the choking sob caught in her throat. She looked down and rode on, not once looking up at the beautiful horizon again. It reminded her too much of what she had lost, and what she had yet to overcome. Though harsh and unforgiving, the forbidden desert had its rewards if you went searching. Hyrule on the other hand could give you nothing at all, not matter how hard you tried.

----------

It was almost sunrise when Zelda stopped. The beautiful mountains were now behind her, even more menacingly tall than they were before. Just as she had crossed the range, there on the next horizon was a small haze of green beneath the rising rose and saffron clouds in the sky. From where she stood those trees had seemed like a prickly forest of pointed peaks again, but as the sunlight bounced off the deep emerald branches, Zelda felt a smile.

Her horse heaved a sigh along with her. It was only then that sleep caught up with her, as if she had somehow left it behind in the desert. Her eyelids fell forwards almost there and then, the horse's head mimicking her. It refused to carry its rider any further before it had some rest, and the tug on the reigns jerked Zelda back into consciousness. She slid off the saddle lethargically, and for a moment leaned against the panting neck of her companion.

With Twinrova nowhere in sight, Zelda continued on foot for much of the way across the remaining wasteland. Clouds began to swell in the sky, and before long rain pelted down onto the thirsty earth. It washed over the princess in a welcoming embrace of Hyrule's cool freshness. She realised that the desert was now over, that that small section of her life had finished. It was time to resume her life as a member of the Royal Family, not a Gerudo.

But as she walked on she found red water flowing over her skin. It ran over her face and dripped from her nose, and Zelda wiped her hand across her face in fright, anxious to find the cause of this mysterious water. Her first thought was that somehow she had cut herself, but as she swiped her hand back into her hair, her fingers the source. The red berries and scarlet powder that Nabooru had rubbed into her blonde tresses was slowly being washed away. With a smile, Zelda untied her tight ponytail and let her hair fall down her back. She was herself again.

The forest now stood before her tall and grand, just as the stories foretold. She had never been this far south of Hyrule, and the ancient trees certainly lived up to their name. But all of a sudden, Zelda felt as though she was being watched. She glanced behind her, and upon seeing an empty sky she entered into the sheltered dimness of the forest, leaving the rising sun behind.

Until now, Zelda had not quite appreciated the truthfulness of the myths she had heard. The trees were indeed so close together that she could only just manoeuvre herself through the gaps, let alone her horse. But she pulled him through nonetheless, always keeping a watchful eyes cast up at the canopies. At one point she was certain she had heard the light pattering of footsteps, but it had been so soft and deft that it could have easily been mistaken for something else.

And then she saw it, a small, pale ghost-like figure leaping in and out of the trees. It startled her for a second, but then she remembered the other part of the legend. Zelda was one of the few people who knew the truth about the Kokiri. Link had told her all about his life in the forest, and when the child had settled down, Zelda called softly to it.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Immediately it froze in its tracks, and shyly stepped forward from out of the shrubbery. Mido looked upon the stranger with dismay. It was an outsider; it would bring suffering and pain to the forest again if he rescued this strange woman. Deep in his mind he knew that he wanted drive his trustworthy sword into her neck and save himself or any other of his brethren from any harm. Outsiders couldn't be trusted, not matter what they said.

But the message that Saria's spirit had given him compelled him to walk out into the light and take the lady's hand, and together they walked into the heart of the remaining woods back to the new Kokiri Village.

* * *

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed:D

**serenitythefaierikin:** I promise that I'll never forget this story. So don't worry :D. And I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter. I was afraid that all those emotions would come across as unconvincing.

**Forlorn Rain: **Thanks :D. I wanted to give Ganondorf a little bit of history, so I'm glad you liked it. I'm going to enjoy writing the bit where they all meet. Yay for huge confrontations >D

**Hououza:** Yup, the tension is rising, and it won't stop:D

**Vladimir the Hamster: **That's right. Ganondorfand Twinrova arehated by the Gerudos. Thanks for reviewing!

**TheWhiteRose: **I'm so glad to see a new reader:) Thank you so much for taking the time to reading all of this in such short a time! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last ones. And don't worry, I will definitely finish this, and I can't wait to write the end. I promise it will be exciting:D

**Monkey of Doom:** Thank you:D I hope you keep reading!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

* * *

"Get those horses saddled! Come on, let's move! We can't let those witches get away!" Nabooru barked at her startled guards.

She sat impatiently astride her black stallion walking hither and thither, inspecting the fast progress of preparation. Battle was only minutes away and a wave of excitement coursed through her. She had never felt so responsible and powerful. Neither had she ever come so close to the face of imminent death, but nothing could dampen her faith in her warriors. Though they were to face a foe that they could never defeat, every life would be held in her hands; their blood would stain her heart, and for a moment she was overcome with emotion. Where she was silent however, her horse snorted at his brothers and sisters, fulfilling its master's role.

An immense swell of pride rose up in her throat as she watched them hurry with the quickest speed and efficiency to equip both themselves and their horses. Extra spears were being secured on one flap and daggers were being pushed into leather sheaves on the other. Steel battle masks were fastened to the bridle with thin gauze over each eyehole to stop the sand from blinding the horses. The Gerudos themselves adorned their heads with similar helmets but lighter and more durable. Many were worse for wear due to the cease of trade from their exile, but the women wore them without complaint.

Nabooru could see the hope in their eyes, a hope that this act might redeem and save them from the unthinkable fate that lay before them. If they were to starve, they might as well die in a terrific battle rather than endure the humiliation of their race. But there was no duty in their hearts, no sworn obligation to help the princess escape. Nabooru could see that all of them were doing this out of their own will, they were willing to lay down their lives for the monarch who had caused them to suffer. It made her feel even more overwhelmed than before, and she couldn't help but smile.

All at once there was a cry of war that charged forward from the stables, and all together they galloped into the desert. Everyone knew their objective and everyone was filled with the tingling adrenaline of battle. With the reins in one hand and a tightly gripped throwing dagger in the other, each Gerudo lunged headlong in the sandstorm and filtered out into a spearhead formation with Nabooru at the head.

It was impossible to think clearly, but Nabooru kept running through her plan again and again. Twinrova wouldn't know that the Gerudos would come after them and would be focusing on finding just one figure riding against the storm. If Zelda hadn't been caught then she might be able to buy her some time. At the right moment the majority of the Gerudo would go it alone and spread out throughout the entire desert aiming to find Twinrova first. Twinrova would think that the Gerudo was Zelda. They would then follow them back to the Colossus where she and the remaining Gerudo would be waiting. But her group would also have to make their way to the Colossus alone in case Twinrova found them first. It would look too suspicious to be travelling in a group.

It sounded easy to think of, but whether it would be just as simple in reality remained unknown. Doubt began to gnaw at her plan, but Nabooru smothered it with hope and a belief of victory. Faith was ablaze in her heart even though within moments she would be alone.

It was finally the time to separate, and with a silent rise of her spear into the air the signal was set for the Gerudo to disperse. Her warriors did the same, holding their weapons high as they all gave one last cry of triumph before they disappeared into the sand.

Nabooru rode on heading straight for the Colossus. However it wasn't long before something whistled past her ear with frightening speed. She looked around quickly thinking that Twinrova had discovered her already, but the sandstorm obscured everything in her path apart from the vague shadows of objects looming against the horizon. As she became more alert she was suddenly aware of hooves other than her horse beating against the sand. It couldn't be Twinrova. They didn't ride horses.

Something sailed past her again, and in the blink of an eye Nabooru saw the arrow sunk in the sand. Fear swept over her for the first time since she had ridden into the desert, and afraid that her own warriors had mistaken her for their enemy she cried out for them to hold back.

"You morons! Stop shooting at me! How dare you shoot arrows at your leader!"

But there was no sign of acknowledgement, and she heard another arrow spring forth from its bow. It swiped across her right arm, splitting the skin in a clean line. She winced and cried out again for them to stop. Another narrowly missed her head as it came very close to her ear again. Her attackers couldn't be Gerudo, but the other remaining possibilities filled her with dread. No one else dared to venture into their valley, let alone their relentless desert.

Nabooru had to escape before she was killed. Whoever was wielding the bow had very good marksmanship and before long she would be pierced through the head. Taking a violent swerve to the right she craned her head around and saw the hazy figures of about four riders in hot pursuit. Two looked to be carrying large bows while the others held their traditional crescent swords. The bows looked strangely like those posted at the Colossus, and she could distinctly remember that no one had been equipped with a bow or a sword when they had left the Fortress.

"Damn it all!" she muttered under her breath.

Twinrova must have reached the Colossus already and possessed the guards. They must be searching for Zelda and now she had become their target.

Nabooru looked ahead and saw a tor and formed a quick plan. As she nearly past it she cut right and sped around it, heading north once more. She stood up in her saddle and checked behind her, hoping that they hadn't followed her. From what she could see there were no shapes in the sand-ridden air, but they would soon realise they had been duped. Before lone they would be back on her trail.

As she thought about it, if Twinrova had to possess her guards, Zelda must be safe! Only the goddesses knew where she was, but she must be safe! She exhaled a sigh of relief, and with a renewed courage she snapped the reins.

When Twinrova had brainwashed her all those years ago, the Hero of Time had broken the spell by defeating her in battle. But Nabooru didn't want to risk harming her own warriors, and she was also needed fairly soon to organise her squad into an ambush. The thought of Twinrova actually waiting for them at the Colossus suddenly entered her head, and she scrapped the idea of waiting. As soon as she got there, with or without a squad behind her, she would storm the Colossus and take down Twinrova by herself.

The looming shadows of the monument soon darkened against the sky and the entranceway narrowed in on her. The storm cleared slightly, and to her relief Twinrova were not circling outside. But they could nevertheless be inside. She found a small group of about seven guards herded nervously under the palm trees, and as she galloped past they followed obediently in formation behind her.

They burst in through the open doors to the main chamber only to be confronted by heavy silence. Every click of a hoof against the stone floor sent heads whirling upward, and each crackle of the lit torches sent shivers up their spines. The air felt stale and tainted, as though blasphemers were hiding guiltily in the sacred temple.

"Be on your guard," Nabooru murmured, and spears were grasped and daggers were drawn.

If Twinrova were inside, the Gerudos had certainly given away their disadvantage of surprise, but as of yet, it was undetermined whether they were in any danger. Silently they all slid off their horses and set out in pairs to explore the temple. Nabooru was sure that they were here. She could sense the dark energy emanating from somewhere nearby.

Then just as she had climbed the ladder on the left side of the chamber, and reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a whirling in the air. The wind picked up from outside and blew a blisteringly cold breeze that was scorching hot all at the same time. It froze the hairs on their arms and then burned them in quick succession. The pain stung wildly for moments after, but Nabooru bit her lip to quench her pain.

"It looks like we have visitors Koume."

The horses suddenly whinnied and bolted away from the witches causing the remaining Gerudos to turn around in shock. At the sight of their enemy all courage fled their hearts and they stood there lifeless and cowering. Out of the corner of her eye, Nabooru witnessed this weak surrender and felt infuriated. Four of her women had been caught in the paralysing glare, and she could see them trembling violently as though death itself was caressing them.

Her hatred instantly multiplied tenfold. Every plague that had ever been delivered upon her people, their exile, their humiliation; it was all brought to the forefront of her mind. That two hags could strike so much fear into the hearts of such strong and fearless warriors was unforgivable. Nabooru shook vehemently, and her anger transformed with blinding speed into the strongest force she had ever experienced.

Gripping her daggers tightly between her nimble fingers, she sprung forward and elegantly leapt off the edge of the stairwell. She came crashing down on Twinrova in a cacophony of muffled screams, raging shrieks and the singing of metal blades as they soared with a piercing yelp through the crumpled sheets of their skin. Enlightened by the awesome heroism of their leader the remaining Gerudo warriors shook themselves out of the tight grip of fear and came roaring forward in an ear-splitting crescendo, descending down on their prey, pouncing with their spears and daggers raised before the witches could escape into the air. Bound by an unshakeable sisterhood they ravaged their foe, slashing their huge, unblinking eyes and driving their blades deep into their dead hearts, redeeming themselves through the blood of their enemy.

It was a glorious moment, and as they left the Colossus with two heads clasped firmly in Nabooru's proud hands, there was the rest of her faithful army waiting for her. In a solid wave of purple and glinting steel they dismounted and knelt upon the searing sand. Lifting the greying heads high into the air, Nabooru shouted with a triumphant smile,

"Let this be the end of their tyranny! Let this be the end of our suffering! And let this be the beginning of a new era of peace! These heads symbolise our victory, our strength, and our pride. We will begin new lives from this day forth, where there shall be no poverty, no hunger, and no thirst! We will rise up again out of our strife and fight for a new existence. Today we have proved that we are a brave, valiant and fearless people! Let this new bond of solidarity never waver in our time of need. May we remember that we defeated the enemy who has terrorised us from the dawn on time! This is our new strength, and together we will march forward into a brighter future!"

A unanimous cheer rose up from the crowd, and as Nabooru looked out over her people she noticed that to the side there were four bowing and burying their faces into the sand. She saw the bows and swords at their heads and recognised them as her pursuers. The spell had been lifted with Twinrova's death, but she wondered whether they could remember the heinous crime they had almost committed. Nonetheless she smiled upon them, and taking two spears she staked the two heads and carried them all the way back to the fortress in a slow and prestigious march as the sun blazed in the sky, sinking slowly underneath the horizon.

* * *

The dark clouds had not lifted over the castle and hung there ominously with a thick stench of dread exuding from their bulbous shapes. Even the light that shone brightly through the Temple of Time was tainted with the terrible tremors of the ephemeral twilight. Impa tapped her foot against the stone steps in an agitated manner of preoccupation. Zelda should have arrived by now, but with the afternoon dying so early on in the day it was hard to tell what hour is was. 

It seemed as though the entire night had passed before them, each moment expecting an anxious princess to creep through the doors. Impa had already instructed Link what to do when Zelda arrived, but it began to seem as though his resurrection would never happen. Once Zelda had healed Link's body, Rauru would intercede and join them together once more. But without Zelda, nothing could go ahead.

Impa could sense Ganondorf's presence growing stronger and began to imagine that he would discover them before Zelda arrived. On her journey back to the castle she had felt her heart stop for a second before she felt like she had been winded. A cold shiver passed over her, lingering in the tight knots of her shoulders and at once she thought of Zelda. Something had been travelling in the opposite direction not too far from where she was; she couldn't see anything but the feeling of darkness had been too strong to have been anything else.

At the time she had suppressed the anxiety and had bowed her head as she rode on. But now that time seemed to drip slowly by, that moment had been tormenting her. She looked wistfully toward Link's silent figure. He was looking down at his maimed body, kneeling beside it, tracing the gash in his chest with his hand. Impa wondered what he was thinking as his glazed eyes stared nonchalantly at the wound.

From where she stood she silently admitted it was an odd sight, but to see them both together, body and soul, it didn't seem as though they were separate. He was looking tenderly at the body as though he was watching someone sleep. She imagined that he had watched Zelda in a similar way but with more love in his face. Had he not been traced the wound, she would have thought he had been lost in a dream with the princess. But the concentrated and repeated gesture told her that in his mind he was not thinking of Zelda at all, but of the battle where he had fallen. He was playing that scene over and over in his head, thinking how he might had survived, how he might have been somewhere else at that moment, or how he might have dodged that fatal strike.

At that moment Impa realised how wrong it was that he had died. His death had gone against everything that he had come to mean and stand for as the saviour of Hyrule. A hero such as he was not meant to die so easily. If he was just another soldier, another warrior from mediocrity he wouldn't have survived the fight with Ganon. He had been chosen by the sages, by the gods to protect this broken land and deliver it out of evil, and he had accomplished his mission. But now, he seemed no more than just another soldier, another nameless face from the battlefield.

Impa couldn't bear to think about this anymore. The sooner Zelda arrived, the sooner they could all be saved. Suddenly, a deep gruff voice boomed from inside the Temple, startling them both. A sphere of white light appeared on the platform above the altar where the three sacred stones lay, and there gradually emerged the figure of a stooped, cloaked man.

"Rauru! Thank goodness you're here," Impa sighed.

"Link," he said suddenly, "I want you to do something for me." The young man looked up, the gravity fading from his face. "Ganondorf has returned to Hyrule," he continued, "You must find Zelda before it's too late."

Both Link and Impa's despair returned, and without waiting for them to say anything, Rauru spoke hurriedly in whispered tones.

"I've discovered that the dark presence hanging over Hyrule is indeed what we all feared. You must avoid any suspicion if Ganondorf is nearby. I fear it's a long and unnecessary route, but you must travel through the forest that surrounds Hyrule's borders until you come to the desert. You must do this, for Hyrule's sake, Link."

For a moment Link stood with a gaze fixed on the old sage. His eyes emptied for a fleeting moment, but then they struck up and blazed with the old hatred of blinding intensity. He merely nodded, acknowledging his mission and left immediately back into the bleak light of the darkness.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I can't begin to apologise for being so late with this. I thought that being the summer holidays I could perhaps update a tad quicker than this. But alas, I've been swamped with homework that hasn't really left me any time to write. I've had essays to do early in preparation for university and I've also had a tonne of books to read. I'm sorry that this chapter is another one of those 'connecting' chapters. I promise that interesting stuff will happen shortly, namely the ending. 

**Tor -** Warning: I'm a bit of a Geography nerd. A tor is a hill or rocky peak that stands out from the landscape quite dramatically. They're often found near volcanic areas because they're essentially huge pieces of solidified magma that haven't weathered away like the surrounding landscape. Just to convince you I'm not making this up, there are tors in the south of England, probably because of Snowdonia in Wales. If you're wondering why I've put it in a desert here, I'm counting on Death Mountain being my volcano and the desert being near enough for tors to form; I hope that cleared things up!

* * *

**Vladimir the Hamster:** Yeah, the Kokiri are an intersting race. I've always disliked Mido, but I sympathised with him a little in that last chapter. He's a good guy really. 

**serenitythefaierikin:** I liked that ending too :D. I always like to write descriptively and to waffle on for ages!

**Sheik's twin: **Thanks! And I'm sorry I didn't update sooner XD

**Hououza:** Don't worry. The Kokiri will be all right. I won't be mean and let them suffer anymore. Thanks for reviewing so quickly too :)

**Forlorn Rain:** Now that you mention it, I love that line too! I never quite realised how beautiful that sounds just on its own. But yes, if I don't feel in tune with what I write, I usually end up deleting it, so I only give you the best! XD. I don't feel good about it if I'm not involved, and I also don't feel good when I don't update for ages! I'm sorry! I can't begin to thank you for sticking with me :)

**moric: **Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it's been so long, but I'll try to get this story finished soon so you can find out.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

* * *

The morning sun was beginning to glimmer amongst the dazzling emerald leaves of the Kokiri Forest. The rainstorms had vanished from the skies and the day began anew. Zelda awoke with the strange, alien feeling of being rested. She yawned, raising a hand to her mouth out of polite habit, and opened her eyes to the dimly lit interior of a hollow tree. It was sparsely furnished, with a small wooden stall at the opposite end of the room next to a table low enough for a child. But despite the lack of luxury, none of the extravagant comforts of the palace could compare with the serenity and peacefulness of the forest.

The princess sighed and smiled as she sat up. She still remembered her arrival in the forest last night, and the intrusion still hung in the air around her, hidden between the silence. However, another memory struggled and wrestled in her mind, the tenderness of the moment almost embarrassing to recall. But she smiled, blushing delicately as she fell gently back into the world of dreams and remembrance.

It had been an afternoon in the late autumn, with the sun long hidden by dark threatening clouds that had patrolled the skies. She had been riding together with Link in the Royal Forests that day, the two of them snatching secret glances at each other at opportune moments. Zelda had not been able to stop grinning stupidly as she pretended not to notice Link's cool, unfaltering gaze upon her figure. She had caught him out a couple of times, but he had gone on staring at her, forcing her to look down at her horse's grey mane.

"Stop it," she had said.

"Stop what?" he had said with a wry smile.

"You know very well what I mean, Link, so stop it!"

"I haven't the faintest notion at what you're suggesting, princess." He had feigned ignorance, turning his head away in an exaggerated haughty fashion that had made her laugh.

The rain had chosen that moment to burst out of its clouds, unleashing the bullet rain upon the young couple. They had fled to the deeper regions of the forest where the foliage was thicker, but they both still managed to get themselves thoroughly drenched. In a dense patch of trees they had found one with a contorted cave-like twist in its roots and trunk, and they swiftly slid off their horses and ran for cover.

Zelda had shivered in the cold air, hugging her arms around her knees as she sat on the dimmed floor of once bright, fiery coloured leaves. A pair of arms had then pulled her toward their owner, and the princess had found herself in a rather close proximity with her companion. She hadn't dared to look up at her captor's face, but she could see him staring at her again from the corner of her eye.

Zelda couldn't have even imagined what was racing through Link's thoughts as he held his beloved so close to him. He froze, staring blankly at her face, but in his mind his hands, eyes, and fingers were all running over her skin uncontrollably. He knew that Zelda had noticed his odd behaviour, but he hadn't the strength to pull himself away from her warmth.

"Link, stop it," she had murmured.

"I don't know what you're talking about." But his voice had suddenly become serious and somehow he regained possession of his body.

His hands had tightened around her shoulders, gently trailing the length of her arms eventually entwining his fingers with hers. She had turned her head to look up at him then, catching the most intense gaze blazing in his blue eyes. Completely unaware of herself she hadn't noticed Link bringing their hands back to her shoulders so that he had enclosed her in a tight embrace. All she had felt was a pounding that pushed against her right arm, and the prolonged absence of his lips against hers.

Laughter suddenly penetrated the glowing reverie. Grinning girlishly she opened her eyes, touching a finger to her lips. That had been the first time he had kissed her, but it had seemed an eternity before they had stopped staring at each other. She hadn't thought of that moment for a long time, and though it was long past, it gave her hope.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Zelda ventured forward and drew back the dark green curtains. Invisible birds greeted her from all corners of the forest with their melodious harmonies and the light filtered through the canopies in thin patches of golden light. For a moment she forgot that she was a fugitive, and imagined herself back in the Royal Forest with Link after the rain had fallen.

"M-Miss Zelda," a small voice stammered from behind.

The princess looked over her shoulder and saw two girls standing bashfully, their hands behind their backs. She smiled at them and knelt down on the soft earth. One girl's eyes widened slightly, but her friend nudged her back to reality.

"We made this for you," she said. "We want you to have it."

And she drew a small package wrapped in leaves from behind her back, and held it high above her head while the other looked hopefully at Zelda in anticipation. Feeling overcome with gratitude she took the parcel and thanked them from her heart. A giddy smile played on her lips as she opened it. Drawing back the last leaf she found a cloak of deep jade, and it shone like the leaves it came from. Zelda could do nothing but smile as she draped it around herself, revelling in the soft downy feeling of the material.

The two girls grinned and looked at each other excitedly. Their humble gift had pleased the outsider, and as Zelda thanked them, they scampered away, laughing freely back to their homes. Mido heard the commotion from his post just outside the village. He turned around on the rock he had been sitting on for the entire night and saw Zelda holding her jade cloak in bewildered amazement. She caught his gaze, smiled, and began to walk toward him.

Laughter was something that Mido hadn't heard for months and small tears of rage glistened in his eyes. People like Zelda had taken away the small pleasures of their lives, like listening to laughter. He hunched his shoulders and plunged his face into his hands. His own weakness struck up inside his heart and silently tore at him, eating away at the little pride and strength that he had left.

"It's a beautiful day. You won't see much staring at the ground like that."

But Mido kept his head in his hands, gritting his teeth at the pity and condescension he heard in the princess's voice. His sliver of pride was not going to fail. He wouldn't accept charity from his sworn enemy.

"It's people like you that keep my head in my hands," he muttered bitterly.

Zelda looked at the solemn boy and a mischievous thought entered her head. She had noticed a great change in her behaviour since she had left Nabooru, and an essence of childish playfulness had been rekindled within her. Climbing onto the rock, she sat beside Mido in the exact fashion of his sombre slump. She sat like that for a while until Mido turned his head out of curiosity.

"What are you doing?" he said irately.

The princess grinned as she pretended not to have heard. "You really can't see much from down here."

"Go away."

"I don't know why you would want to stare at the ground when you could look up and see the sun."

"Go away!" Mido shouted louder, but Zelda only giggled as lifted her head and rolled backward to face the sky. Her mocking disgusted Mido. "You have no idea, do you? You haven't the faintest clue! You don't know anything! Get out of this place! You don't belong here!" he yelled.

Zelda was a little hurt by his tone, but she remained where she was. "Tell me what I don't know," she said calmly. "Tell me why you hate and despise me. Then I'll do something about it."

Mido opened his mouth, but stopped. He couldn't answer her question. He was aware now that many of his friends were cowering behind them, timidly listening to him shout at their guest. He thought for a moment but turned away from the difficult woman. Her eyes made him feel guilty.

"Your people did this to us," he mumbled. "You took everything away from us - " but he couldn't go on without feeling as though he were the guilty one.

Zelda lay there contemplating his words while the Kokiri watched her. They tossed and turned inside her mind, accusing and affronting her. She sat up and pulled her cloak around her, her fingers mindlessly caressing the soft fabric as she searched for an answer.

"Did I take everything away from you?" she said nonchalantly. "Did I really do this to you? You might think of me as an oppressor, Mido, but I am far from it. Someday I will be the one caring for your people; I will be fighting those who took everything away from you, because I care about my kingdom just as you cared for yours. You are not the only one with a heavy responsibility on your shoulders." She sat up and walked toward where her horse was tethered to a tree near the entrance of the settlement. "If you will excuse me, I think I trespassed long enough. Thank you for enduring my presence, and I shall never forget your kindness."

Zelda looked into the crowd of children and smiled at the two girls who had presented her with the cloak. They waved bashfully before looking down. She then led her horse by the reins and disappeared into the forest, leaving the mysterious Kokiri people behind her.

----------

Navigating the forest was harder than she had expected it to be. Riding a horse was slowing her down, but Zelda didn't have the heart to leave it behind. After all, the Gerudos certainly wouldn't be happy if they knew that one of their finest horses had been left to wander in the Kokiri Forest, and she had promised herself to return the beast once this ghoulish adventure was over.

The journey was sluggish, stepping over leafy vines and trunk roots clothed in moss. The undergrowth was a nest of intertwined twigs, weeds and bushes, and the canopies above were teeming with birdsong. Her horse's hooves clicked and ticked against the earth, echoing through the vast body of the forest. Nothing stirred, and the princess felt a kind of relief pass through her; she could have been riding through the Royal Forest in the summer long past. Without the threat of Twinrova pursuing her, a great anxiety had been lifted. She could close her eyes and smile and bask in the peaceful serenity.

But the sun was now high in the sky, and still Zelda could see nothing but the same scene over and over again. She had been trying to head north, back to Hyrule Field, but she still could not see the break in the trees, nor the overwhelming light that signified the end of the forest. She had been hoping to reach the border, then travelling parallel around the edge of the field, while still under the shelter of the forest, until she reached Zora's River. There she would cross to Hyrule Castle from the east. But hope seemed to have forsaken her in the grandeur of the woods.

For a moment she cast her mind to the fairytales that she had been told as a young girl about this place. Legend had said that this place was haunted, and yet Zelda hadn't seen a soul, save the Kokiri. Though she knew it was only a fable, the princess was somewhat disappointed. She looked up and all around her. The birds had stopped singing, and now there was nothing but the rhythm of her heart beating in the silence. This place of magic and imagination was merely another forest, another place whispering the cold truth of the mundane.

Just then something caught her eye. Something had glistened in a stream of sunlight, and suddenly Zelda didn't feel quite so alone anymore. For a moment she held her breath, searching through the tree trunks for the same shining light. But there was nothing there. The princess waited a minute more before gently urging her horse forward. He plodded slowly on, utterly oblivious to what this stranger was continually stopping and starting for.

She saw it again, and once more she stopped. Still quite a way off, it was gliding effortlessly through the trees, a faint glimmering figure slipping through the forest. Zelda remembered another tale about Poes and suddenly became very nervous. But it wasn't as large as a Poe was, nor did it carry a burning lantern. It was thinner and fainter, more graceful and delicate.

Zelda nudged her horse and followed the strange ghost with the desperate curiosity of a child. Pure instinct was clouding her rationality and before she knew where she was the forest had thinned, the long grasses had been reduced to moss, and the Death Mountain was looming above her against the dying light of the sun.

Only when a cold wind brushed her face did she wake from her daydream. Fear tightened its gripped around her as she realised her surroundings. She was now on high ground, and to her left she could see Hyrule Field through the trees. Above her Death Mountain stood proud and solemn like a threatening black tower.

Her eyes began to dart restlessly, not noticing that her guiding light had ceased to move. Zelda's head stopped abruptly, realising that it was watching her. The darkness had illuminated the creature, and it had become even more ethereal than before. But now its delicacy had vanished, replaced by a cold, hard light. Feeling more cautious and apprehensive, Zelda stared at it from the corner of her eye.

It began to move again, but now it floated toward her, its light appearing to become even brighter. Zelda straightened herself in the saddle, feeling an odd cold breeze of warmth emanating from its centre. Pulling her dark cloak around her, Zelda watched it slowly come toward her. She didn't notice that her heart had begun to beat quicker, but she felt her whole body shiver with anticipation.

The ghost stopped metres away from her, and extended two arms from its side. The light dimmed slightly and she saw a warm smile greeting her in the face of her lover. She smiled embarrassingly as her throat clogged with sheer elation. Words weren't enough to express what she felt. Happy tears sprung from her eyes and she slid off the saddle as she ran toward her shining star.

Link watched her as she came, and he could see her sobbing smile on her beautiful face in the fading light. He embraced her in an invigoratingly chilly breeze, and they both couldn't stop smiling at one another.

The princess wanted to hold him tightly, feel his hands on her back, and kiss his mouth. But she stood there, revelling in the strange comfort he gave her. Her eyes were struggling against silly tears as she tried to restrain herself from laughing and crying all at once. Giddiness struck; nothing could break the reverie she had so mercilessly fallen into. Everything sensible inside her was shouting that it was a dream, nothing more than a fairytale.

Indeed, Zelda smiled deeply at the thought of this magical, almost unreal adventure of hers. Though she had cursed and sworn at her misfortune, the chance to live the rest of her life the way it should have been was hardly to be scoffed at. To be sure, it was certainly an odd fairytale. It was she who had overcome the strife; she was the one who held the key; she was the rescuer. Though everything had turned out the opposite of what a fairytale should be, now she needed to find an ending to her story.

She lifted her hand to rest against the outline of Link's face and sighed before walking backward to her horse. He followed her gaze and floated up to sit behind her. His cold presence pressed against her back, and together they rode on under Link's instruction, ready to finish what Ganondorf had begun by tearing them apart.

* * *

**AN:** Again, apologies for taking years. I promise that all the good stuff _will _happen next! Hold onto your hats people!

PS: I hope everyone picked up on the bit referring to the title (:D;;), and seeing as how the next chapter might be the last or penultimate, I'm predicting a long wait XD

**Hououza:** Thanks for reviewing again! I can always count on you! I'm not going to university yet, but I've had to do a whole load of work to send off this year for interviews and things. But thanks for the good luck! I'm going to need it :D

**Forlorn Rain:** It took me a while to construct that bit. I wanted it just right :D And it's really nice of you to pick out lines that you like. You make me appreicate them more :)

**harrypotterfan:** Thanks!

**serenitythefaierikin:** Bwa ha, I thrive on cliffhangers >D. I know it's cruel, but still. Thanks for reviewing so constantly. You don't know how much it means to me!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

* * *

Impa had been striding back and forth in front of the altar when the great doors moaned abruptly in the silence. She froze immediately, ready for the inevitable fate of misfortune to creep menacingly around the oak panels, but instead she was greeted by the small woman whom she had nursed since childbirth. 

Impa let go of the breath she had been holding and smiled deeply as Link appeared at the woman's side, diligently watching the doors. Zelda had undergone quite a change since she had last seen her. Her hair was beginning to regain its golden shine and her skin had lost a little of its tan. She truly looked like a rejected mass of races in her attire; she wasn't the princess that had grown up in the castle, and neither was she a Gerudo. She lay somewhere in between, and Impa could see how her time in the desert had strengthened her heart and spirit. But more noticeable was the emergence of a long dormant smile that flickered nervously on her lips. It came and went, caught in the precarious balance amid happiness and fear.

At once Zelda came rushing toward her guardian, embracing her with the fierce love of a daughter. Link glanced toward them, feeling a slight poignancy at his inability to touch and feel. For some time there had been a festering envy that tugged at his heart. He had never truly realised what a wondrous sensation it was to feel. To be numb to the world was worse than death. Everything was tantalisingly tempting, leering with life and screaming with a deafening seduction, waiting to be felt and caressed. But everything is immediately pulled away. It doesn't grant you access and you're left with an empty fake of reality.

Link turned his head away and drifted past the altar, into the Master Sword's Chamber. The women followed and they ascended up the steps together.

But each step made Zelda's feet heavier, her heart beat faster and her breath shorten. An encroaching fear of error struck every limb until she could barely keep herself upright. It made her weak and doubtful, despondent and cowardly. Looking down made the marble floor sprint upward and looking back made the pillars dance in a dizzy circle in front of her eyes. She shook the image out of her head and fixed her eyes forward. She was met by Link's steady and gentle gaze. His trusting smile restored her strength a little. Yet the sight of a dead body upon the pedestal was enough to drain it all away again.

The thought had never occurred to her. During all the instances when she had contemplated this mysterious ritual, not once had she factored in Link's body. Something inside her suddenly clutched at her throat, stealing her breath away. For a moment she froze, overcome by horror and shock. Her tremors kept her from screaming, but as she looked from the body to the spirit she could feel her stomach being tossed about inside her by some spectral hand.

The body was a cold mixture of grey and bruised yellow, blotchy and slightly bloated. It was clothed in Link's traditional green Kokiri clothes, but even they had somehow become dull and lifeless in the time they had suffered in the suffocating darkness. Something compelled her to come forward. This had been the same body she had held in her feeble arms the day of his death, but there seemed less life in him now. Her knees folded at their own will and Zelda sat there staring at Link's dirty, soulless face.

She remembered how his eyes used to flash in the light and how his golden skin seemed to glow in the darkness. Inside her there still lay the confounding paradox she had refused to tackle, and Zelda couldn't believe that things had come to this. She wasn't meant to be here, bent over her dead lover. They were supposed to be somewhere else, together, down a path that time and fate had neglected.

"Zelda, I want you to heal the wounds. That is all you need to do," said Impa.

Zelda vaguely nodded. Impa glanced at Link before adding, "And you must hurry. Time is in short supply."

Link watched Zelda and knelt beside her. He could see the sadness in her eyes and wanted so desperately to reach out and touch her. As he placed a hand on her shoulder, Zelda turned her head and their gazes met in an earnest appraisal. They both smiled feebly before Zelda closed her eyes in a small act of prayer. Keeping her eyes shut to distraction she began her task.

Link suddenly felt a light bounce in his chest, as if the air had been knocked out of his empty lungs. His hand was there immediately, trying to clutch the area under attack, but his hands found no solid flesh to grab hold of. Each beat of his dead heart brought another pounding with a nauseous sting. Slowly, before his very eyes, the world disintegrated into smaller and smaller pieces, slowly fading away under the dizzy power of darkness and agony. His eyes held on in vain to the last shred of his sight; the image of Zelda knelt over his body was soon lost in the encroaching void, her shining strawberry blond tresses curling over the shoulders of her jade cloak became nothing, her closed eyes and her moving lips became silent and still.

The suddenly a voice boomed in his ears from all around him and Link saw the faint glimmer of water dropping from above him. Everything began to glisten with the rippling speed of the waves and all was made clear in a blue flash of light.

----------

Zelda's eyes sprung open with a small whimper. Before she had any time to either look or think, Impa forced her up onto her feet and pulled harshly on her arm, dragging her away. As soon as they were past the threshold the Doors of Time rumbled shut and the chamber was filled with a dazzlingly virgin light. The doors sealed it away and Zelda was allowed time to come alive.

But as Impa held her by the shoulders, Zelda felt an icy chill extend from her guardian's hands into her body. An eerie silence was left hanging in the air and she could feel Impa's eyes staring toward the Temple entrance.

"It was so polite of you to alert me to your presence."

The sarcastic voice struck her like thunder. It sent any kind of feeling left in her body to the deepest depths of her soul and yet called everything forward at the same time. She couldn't help but turn her eyes.

"I can see that you were so eager to complete the wedding ceremony that you came straight here, and you even brought a witness. How very kind of you."

The truth was so instant that Impa and Zelda didn't even register how horrific they felt. They were numbed by confusion. For mere seconds it kept reality at bay, but much to their dismay the truth settled disturbingly into perspective. Their safeguard crumbled away effortlessly with the silence. A few short strides were all that kept Ganondorf from claiming his prize, yet he stood there, smug and content, in the doorway enjoying their discomfort.

Impa clenched her fists in quiet fury and glared harshly toward the despicable creature. They were both being scrutinised under his relentless stare; nevertheless she slid her feet backward against the stone floor preparing for a spell.

But nothing went unnoticed by Ganondorf. From out of nowhere Zelda saw him extend his arm toward them. Impa was immediately caught in a net of purple lightning beside her. She screamed and fell to the floor, twitching and striving as the dark magic sapped at her strength.

"No, you won't be calling your sages this time," he growled.

Zelda stared in terror at her guardian's frail form. She wasn't moving or making any attempt to get back on her feet. Her body began to tremble, her spirit weakened by how easily Impa had fallen.

"Come, come my dear. We have so much to do in so little time - "

"I would die before I gave myself to you!" Zelda suddenly shouted, a little shocked by the volume of her own voice.

However he continued to grin at her, unfazed by the outburst. "Very well then. As you wish."

Zelda blinked and he was gone. Two pincer-like objects grabbed at her waist from behind. At once she smelt the odorous stench of a burning, rotting corpse. In a panic she yelled the words of Farore's Wind and Zelda freed herself from Ganondorf's clutches. They then stood at opposite ends of the Temple once more.

"Very good princess," he patronised. "I see you're going to be a bit more difficult to tame than last time."

Every word of his disgusted her, but he had reminded her of that day when she had let her guard down in this very temple. Ironically she was standing in almost exactly the same position. Enraged by her own incompetence Zelda charged headlong down toward her most loathsome enemy, Her hands burning with the power of Din's Fire.

She swiped at him, jabbed, parried, dodged, blazing in a golden glory of flame and heat. The spell's power increased, engulfing her in a shield of fire. Ganondorf had difficulty in keeping himself unharmed, for the fierce woman was a formidable force. Her attacks were quick and agile, hard and strong. There were no blind spots to manipulate, no time to catch her off guard.

But Zelda gradually began to feel the strain on her small body. Never had she exerted herself so strenuously, and she was quickly feeling the pain of such strength. For a moment she glanced upward at Ganondorf's face, instantly knowing it would be her downfall. His eyes grinned and widened gleefully as he beared his gruesome teeth. In one swift movement he caught her against him, one arm crushing her bare midriff to his waist while the other hand held her throat. Not knowing how it happened she struggled and writhed in his grip. His grimy fingernails trailed across her skin, and Zelda felt as if she were being violated beyond all measure.

"Dearest Zelda," he said mockingly, hissing in her ear, "you've put up a good fight and I'm impressed. You almost got away with your little plan, but I'm afraid that I've won, my dear. We've been through so much together, so grant me just one last thing before I kill you…"

His voice trailed off in the most sinister of ways and as much as Zelda fought against him, he held her fast. She could feel his chest against her back with the most unpleasant warmth creeping around her. His hand groped her stomach as he forced his face against hers and she cried out in disgust. His breath lingered in her cheeks, repulsing her to the very depths of her sanity.

When his teeth bit the lobe of her ear she was wild with fear, her breath short and her thoughts frantic. Not knowing where idleness would lead she screamed in terror, unconsciously summoning another Din's Fire that exploded from her body. Ganondorf yelled in seething fury as the flames burnt through him, but still he held her fast.

Suddenly she was thrust forward and the air in her lungs evaporated as his large fingers tightened around her neck. Her hands were bound behind her back, her wrists encircled by his other hand. Her skin burned where his charred fingers dwelled, and all around her was the smell of burnt flesh.

"No more games, princess. Now you shall perish!" His speech was different, slurred and forced through his teeth.

She was suddenly on the floor, her head driven into the stone, knees enclosed around her. Her head was lifted up and down, his hands smashing it against the cold, hard floor in a whirl of white, grey and brown. She could distinguish nothing. All she could feel was the vertiginous torture in her head and the warm blood rolling into her mouth. All sound was muffled by her cries and his grunts.

But for a moment the world stopped moving. Her head lay on the stones and from somewhere a faint rumbling thunder. Craning her eyes upward in a dizzy haze the faint shadows on the walls above her disappeared. The temple lit up in an uncommon, unearthly brightness, and the air was alive with the most melodious hum. Then it exploded above her head in the most dreadful twisted agony. It came again and again until the weight pressing down on her tumbled off to the side.

Pain finally entered her consciousness and she lay there, prostrate, shivering and weeping. Forgetting the control over her own body she tentatively lifted a heavy pair of hands to her face as she rolled and curled onto her side, regressing into the agony.

She didn't acknowledge what had happened until a soft but urgent voice called her name from behind.

"Zelda, are you all right? Speak to me, Zelda, please, say something!"

A battle-worn hand grazed her arm, gently shaking her awake. She flinched.

"Zelda, it's all right. You're safe now."

"Don't touch me," she seethed quietly.

"Zelda?"

"Get your filthy hands off me!" she screamed, still trying to curl away inside herself.

The hand disappeared in shock, and all sensation was lost as involuntary tears trickled slowly and jaggedly down her cheeks. Her body racked and twitched with sharp breaths, the world swimming before her. The short throbbing stabs were becoming long excruciating plunges into the depths of her mind and one last attack sent the princess spiralling into the darkness of her unconscious.

----------

A dim sunlight dawned on the courtyard walls, the grey stones gleaming dully. Zelda stood under the archway, looking into the circular garden from underneath a veil of shadow. She began to walk forward and the entire garden came into view. None of the flowers were in bloom and the grass held a drear, dying yellow in its blades. Leaves scraped their sharp claws across the stone walkways, tumbling and tearing through the grass as the wind tossed them onto the soil.

Someone was sitting in the middle of the courtyard. She knew who it was and yet there was a strangeness that gripped the air about him. His eyes, usually so bright in the crisp morning, so warm in the late afternoon and so brilliant in the night sky, were glazed and blank, hidden slightly by his hair tumbling over his dejected face. He looked weak and humble as he knelt in penitence, silent and solitary in his musings.

Zelda called his name but the man didn't stir. He remained staring intently at the unmoving ground. Timidly she edged forward, her slippers crunching the dry grass underneath her feet. His head turned to look at her and Zelda stopped short. A burst of wind blew down into the garden from above and behind her and she realised that the man was not looking at her at all. His eyes were wandering to the sides of the garden, following the dark trail of the flowerbeds that lay withered and putrid in the rancid soil.

Small diamonds of rain began to plummet from the heavens, casting a dismal grey over all it touched. It mingled with Zelda's own tears as she cried out his name again in a desperate hope that he would respond. She waited for his head to turn, for a smile to appear on his lips. She waited for him to stand up and hold out his arms for her, to embrace and kiss her. She waited for all this, but he said nothing at all.

Instead he returned his gaze to where it had been before and brought up to his lips the ocarina she had given him so many years ago, playing her lullaby.

Through her tears she went to see what he was looking at as he played. So unlike himself, his eyes were open as his fingers moved mechanically over the holes, and the hollow, empty song grew louder as she approached. What she saw in front of her was a large grey slab of stone embedded into the ground, the grass leaning over its edges. Letters were embossed on the surface and the Hyrule Royal Family seal was carved in the centre.

The princess turned and ran, but a warm, rough hand grabbed her cold arm.

----------

Zelda awoke to find herself in her own chamber, her hands trembling and her head faintly lurching to and fro inside the bandages wrapped tightly over her forehead. Daylight was streaming in from her window as she slowly registered her surroundings. Slowly she pushed away the bed covers and sat up, finding she was still dressed in her Gerudo uniform. A sigh escaped Zelda's lips, relieved that it had all been a dream.

Tentatively the princess slipped away from her bed, standing with the unsteady balance of a child. As she listened to the birdsong outside, there came another melody that didn't belong in the quiet morning. It was hollow yet perfectly harmonious, woody but soulful. It carried a sense of time and knowledge in its song, as if it had been flowing on the wings of the wind for all eternity.

Zelda had heard the song somewhere before, in a past that seemed so long ago. A different woman had been listening then, gazing upon the unknowing player from a corner he couldn't see. Then she realised that no one else could play the instrument like he could. No one other than he could make it sing so brilliantly.

An urgency began drumming in her veins and instantly she knew where she had to go. The thumping in her head became nothing more than a small beat as her heart carried her toward the courtyard. There was no where else it could be coming from.

Rushing past the bewildered servants and maids, she never once averted her eyes from the path in front of her. Hope drove her on in her weakness and before she could think about anything at all she was standing under the archway.

The ocarina stopped playing and he looked up from the steps that led to the throne room window. For a moment they both looked at each other in awe before bounding toward one another in the most clumsy and hurried embrace they had ever received. They clung together as though life depended on it, their tears mingling as their faces pressed against their lips. It was a wonderful thing to be able to touch, to feel, to smell and taste each other. Neither could find the words to express themselves, and so nothing was said. They only felt, their hands busy reminding themselves of the exact shape and form of the other, for so long had they been apart that their memories had faded with the turmoil of death.

They were there down that path where time should have taken them, to the place where they were together, and where they were meant to have lived their lives before the war ever began.

Impa watched them with a sly smile on her lips from the throne room window.

"Impa," the King said, refocusing her attention, "I believe you were about to give a report on the annulment of the Gerudo exile, were you not?"

"Yes, you highness. I apologise. As of yesterday the Gerudos are now completely free to leave their land. The exile has been lifted completely and from this day forth no race will ever be discriminated against again. I have been to the Gorons and Zoras and they too are in agreement with the annulment. A new bridge is being built as we speak, and the stone wall has been destroyed."

"Good. That's excellent news, Impa. And the Kokiri Forest is being dealt with too?"

"New trees are to be planted in place of the ones torn down, your highness."

The King smiled widely. "Peace has once again come to rest on Hyrule, Impa."

"But what is to be done about Ganondorf?"

The King's smile grew solemn. "He is to be executed under charge of treason, tyranny, murder and attempted murder. There is no other punishment for what he has done. If we do not rid ourselves of him now, the same may happen again. We have already made that mistake once, and I cannot afford to make the same one again."

"Does he not have a kingdom? If we execute him we will surely enter into combat with them."

"He is a citizen of our country and so he is under our judgement. But I have already sent messengers to his land, bringing the unfortunate news that he died in battle. They will request compensation on behalf of the damages he has wrought, and they will offer peace in return. Hopefully they will return in a few weeks with an answer."

They both sighed hoping it would come true. "And what shall be done about Link?" Impa said, casting a watchful eye back toward the lovers, now sitting side by side on the steps. "The whole country has mourned for his death. We cannot now say he is alive."

"You're right. But I cannot bear to upset Zelda anymore than I already have. What can we do?"

Impa stood thoughtfully for a moment, before a clever smile settled on her face. "Your highness, the public are expecting a marriage, are they not?"

The King grinned as he realised her plan. " Of course, and a marriage there shall be!"

She smiled and bowed to leave, looking one last time at the pair outside. Their heads were close together, mumbling sweet nothings through kisses without caring who was looking at them. This was how they were meant to be, together through thick and thin, forever and always. She left them to their lover's nonsense, pondering how she could tease the princess later at her lack of propriety.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**AN:**It's finally finished! I'd like to thank everyone who has waited so patiently for me to update all the way through this. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Without you guys this wouldn't be here! It's really interesting to see how this turned out, because before I had a far more dramatic ending. But I'm happy with how it's ended, and I've made sure it's just right (hence the more than average wait) :D

**Hououza:** Thanks for reveiwing! You know, when you summarise everything in your reviews its so nice to relive those moments again. I can't thank you enough for being so quick to review every time

**Sheik's twin:** Thank you so much. :D

**harrypotterfan:** Thanks again!

**Corran Nackatori:** It's interesting you've mentioned the time. I must admit I do try to make it all work, but sometimes writing a story over a long period of time does make me forget a few things. Next time I'll try and keep it simpler. And thanks for the compliment on the characterisation. One of my main aims was to make that much better, and it looks like I've succeeded. :D Thanks so much for reading!

**Forlorn Rain:** I had trouble ending the last chapter so I'm glad you liked it. Thanks so much for reviewing. It's been wodnerful reading your comments because they always make me feel good. :D I can always rely on you to cheer me up!

**serenitythefaierikin:** I hope you didn't suffer too long! XD I'm so sorry for taking so long. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Thanks so much for reading!

**DJ-iZam:** Thanks so much for reading all this in one go! I'm glad it kept you interested for so long. :D And those cookies were great. :D

**Silver-WindScar:** Would I ever write an unhappy ending? ;D You can always rely on me for a happy ending, after all, it's a fairytale! Thanks again for reviewing. :)


End file.
